


Wherever You Will Go

by PAPERSK1N



Series: RT/AH A/B/O Fic's [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Dating, Drabbles, Extra Life 2015, Fluff, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Other, Scenting, Smut, Tags Added as I go!, Tasers, Threesome - M/M/M, a/b/o au, achievement hunter - Freeform, alpha/omega/omega, courting, protective daddy geoff, roosterteeth, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 48,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPERSK1N/pseuds/PAPERSK1N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My A/B/O verse. It will include mini sometimes out of sequence, but all set in the same universe (mostly) A/B/O fics, and will include all the pairings/character's listed above. If you want to leave a prompt in the comments, feel free- just specify which tagged pairing you want, or if it's one that isn't tagged- suggest anyway and I'll consider it.</p><p>(Also feel free to suggest kinks/smut, because- I write that shit)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ryan/Ray: The Desk Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Ray's desk was broken by a pair of drunken, mated idiots who happen to be his best friends. He has to go a day without a desk to record at, but his Alpha is more than willing to help him get comfortable.

When Ray enters the Achievement Hunter office to find his desk _gone_ , literally, his first feeling is panic. For a second, he legitimately wonders if this is Geoff’s way of firing him. But then, the rational part of his brain enters, along with the strong scent of his Alpha walking into the room. Ryan’s hand lands on his shoulder, resting on him protectively.

“Where’s your desk?” Ryan asks. Ray shrugs and frowns, just as Geoff enters the room, coffee in hand.

“Geoff, where’s my desk?”

There’s a moment of silence before the Alpha sighs, and glances over to the empty space before looking back at Ray.

“Yeah, about that.” He says. “Michael and Gavin were here last night and… they got pretty drunk. They recorded a let’s play, which was funny and all but… afterwards, they sorta broke your desk.”

At this, Gavin and Michael both enter the room, sheepish, apologetic grins on their faces as they approach their friends.

“Hey Ray.” Michael mumbles.

“You asshole, what the fuck were you _doing_ to _break_ my _desk?_ ” Ray asks. He can feel heat prickling under his skin, but Ryan’s hand rubbing into his shoulder reminds him where he is. Michael and Gavin are his friends. He breathes deeply, and calms instantly.

“We were… wrestling, you know. Messing about.” Michael explains. “Gavin was fucking hammered. He was being a little prick. And, as his _Alpha_ I had to… assert my dominance.”

Ray groans when he sees Gavin’s fiery blush and rolls his eyes. “You’re such a fucking knot-head.” He says, but Michael can tell he isn’t really angry. Ray may be an omega, but he isn’t whiny or over-emotional like most. He’s quite chilled, and placid. His desk being gone is just an mildly irritating inconvenience, and a slight shock at nine in the morning.

“Sorry Ray.” Gavin mumbles, walking forwards to give his friend a playful _bunce_ with his forehead. Ray gives in and smiles, allowing his friend to scent with him for a moment. After all, Gavin does smell fucking _excellent._

“So, what am I gonna do for the day, to like- record and shit?” Ray asks once Gavin leans off him, turning back to Geoff.

“Well, Burnie’s ordered you a new desk, but it won't be here until tomorrow. Until then, Ryan’s desk has extra monitors, due to all the editing stuff he does- so you can just share with him.”

 _That_ makes the whole situation not as bad. Ryan is his Alpha, and his comforting scent and warm presence will be nice to have so close to him for the day. Ryan nuzzles his face into Ray’s dark hair upon hearing this, and lean’s Ray’s head back to kiss his forehead.

“C’mon baby, I'll help you set up.”

oOo

Two people sharing one desk, isn’t as easy as it looks. In the old office, the room was tiny, but having Kerry or Lindsay sit in on a Let’s Play was possible, although inconvenient.

The new office however, has five times the amount of space- but for some reason, _apparently_ the general laws of physics don’t apply, and no matter _how hard_ he tries, Ray cannot fit himself under Ryan’s desk in _anyway_ that is comfortable, nor practical.

Ryan notices his omega’s struggle as he wriggles around in his desk chair, sighing and swearing under his breath, and feels bad.

“Ray.” He calls, gaining the omega’s attention. Ray looks up at him with his wide brown eyes, which are almost glistening with tears of frustration.

“Just- just a minute Ry, I almost got it.” His Omega says, turning away from him and swinging his chair around again.

“Ray.” He repeats.

Ray just wants to fix his position and listen to Ryan afterwards, but at the tone of his Alpha’s voice, his natural Omega instincts begin to kick in, and biting his lip, he looks back up to Ryan.

“Stand up.”

“Ryan-”

“Stand up, I won't ask again.”

Sighing, Ray stands up and steps aside from his chair. Ryan reaches over and pushes the chair away, so it rolls into the empty space where Ray’s desk used to be.

He’s about to ask what the hell Ryan’s doing, when he feels his Alpha’s hand enclose around his wrist, tugging him lightly. Ray raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t question him as Ryan pulls him into his lap.

It takes him a second to get comfy, but he smiles because for the first time he can actually see the monitor he’s using clearly. Ryan reaches over and pulls Ray’s mic moving it next to his, and Ray pulls his legs up, crossing them.

Naturally, Ray is built with the typical Omega body-type. He’s small, and a little thinner than most Omega’s so he manages to curl into Ryan’s bigger form, fitting perfectly. Ryan rested his hands with his controller in into Ray’s lap, and Ray leant forwards to switch their Xboxes on.

He leans back into Ryan afterwards, resting against his Alpha’s muscular chest comfortably, and smiling contently.

“Better?” Ryan asks, brushing his nose against Ray’s neck gently. Ray nods silently, and smiles as Ryan scents him tenderly, leaning back and rubbing his head against Ryan’s.

“You two are sickeningly adorable, as ever, now can we start?” Geoff asks from his desk, where Minecraft is already loaded. He rolls his eyes as Ray blushes and Ryan just smirks, before the two of them are pulled into the game.

oOo

It’s a long fucking game of Minecraft, and they're hitting the hour mark when they hear the door open. It’s Lindsay, IPhone in hands to start filming behind the scenes. Ray doesn’t even notice her walk in, never feeling so relaxed in his life than now, having his mate’s scent surrounding him, and comforting him.

“I heard you two were being adorable, and I thought all the R & R Connection fans deserved to bear witness.” Lindsay announces, grinning at the pair. Ray turns to look and just smiles, feeling Ryan’s arms tighten around him.

“What about Team Nice Dynamite!” Gavin calls from his desk. “Ryan and Ray haven’t even been mated nowhere _near_ as long as me and Michael have!”

“Yeah well, the fans got sick of you assholes months ago. It’s all about the R & R connection now.” Jack says with a smirk. He’s the only Beta in the AH office, aside from Kdin- who works in a different room, so he doesn’t quite understand the pack dynamics and animalistic mating rituals, nor appreciate them as much as the others do.

But even he can see, as Ray curls back into Ryan like he was born to fit there, that the two love each other, more than anything. When Ray had first joined Achievement Hunter, he was a skinny little unpresented Puerto Rican kid, who was more than a little lost in his life. But Ryan’s influence has changed him. The kid is more confident now, and maybe he isn’t as much of a natural Omega asGavin is, he suits the role well. Even Jack can see that.

“So Ryan, Ray, care to explain why you’re sitting together for the viewers?” Lindsay asks.

“Well, a certain two assholes drunkenly vandalised my desk.” Ray explains, sending a pointed glare across the classroom to Michael and Gavin who make an over-dramatic display of shrugging and raising their eyebrows for Lindsay’s camera. “But then Ryan let me share until my new desk comes tomorrow.”

“Aw.” Lindsay coos and Ray can’t hide the grin on his face.

“What can I say, I’m a nice guy.” Ryan says with a shrug. “ _And_ I’m _also_ a nice _Alpha_.” He adds, looking at Ray and a smiling “Especially to my wonderful _Omega_.”


	2. Ryan/Ray: Scenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray is new to the whole status-thing, having just presented as an Omega. He's never been one to revel in attention and feels out of place in his new form. Ryan is there to help him.

As he watched Gavin, straddling Michael’s lap on the white sofa in the back of their office, Ray felt surprisingly bitter.

He had barely been an Omega for a few weeks, and he already felt out-of-place in his own status. He couldn’t help but miss the time he spent Unpresented. Before he had presented as an Omega, it had always been a worry in the back of his mind, not knowing exactly _what_ he was, but it had been something he could easily ignore.

As an Unpresented, he could pass through the world without a second look from anyone. He blended into crowds, he disappeared when he wanted to, and didn't have to worry about his place in society. He had no place, and it had been that way for so long, that he had just gotten used to it.

But now that he was an _Omega,_ everything was _different_.

From the first day he came to work in his new status, he felt the eyes of the company on him. He had never realised quite how many Alpha’s he worked with, because he had never really associated anyone with their status. But now, he could constantly feel eye’s on him, heads and noses turning when he walked through the corridors. It was hard not to feel like a piece of meat.

And this was why he felt a little bitter towards Gavin. Because Gavin was everything society said Omega’s were supposed to be. He was social, and found it easy to speak to people and make new friends. He would walk his way through the office, gladly offering himself up to scent and cuddle with the Alpha’s he’d known since he was eighteen.

And then, on top of all of that, he had _Michael_. The two of them were cuddled up on the sofa, scenting heavily. It was borderline pornographic, with the _noises_ Gavin was making. But nobody that walked by even blinked. It was normal behaviour for any Omega to openly scent with people. And it was a status trip for Alpha’s, displaying to everyone else who walked by that _they_ were the objects of the Omega’s attention.

Ray blushed at the thought of sitting with anyone like that out in the open, as he watched Michael’s tongue drag across Gavin’s neck, nibbling on his scent gland.

“Ray, are you okay?”

Ray turned in his chair, wide eyed to see Ryan, standing in front of him with his hands in his pockets. Ryan smelled like the earth, or maybe like a forest in the damp springtime, a strong wooden scent radiating off of him. Ray was surprised he had never noticed this before he presented.

“Uh, yeah… I’m- I’m okay.” He mumbled, trying to ignore Gavin’s soft moans and Michael’s grunts from behind him.

“It’s a bit… much, isn’t it?” Ryan asked, sitting in Jack’s empty seat and wheeling over to Ray. Blushing, Ray bit his lip and nodded, embarrassed.

“I know it’s something I shouldn’t feel like this about- heck, it’s something I should be _doing_ I guess, but… it’s just weird to me. Being like that, in front of everyone. I don’t know if I could do it, anyway.”

He felt his cheeks flaming in embarrassment, fuck, Ryan probably thought he was some sort of freak-of-nature. But then he felt Ryan’s hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s just something to get used to, is all. You’ve barely been an Omega for a few weeks, remember. Everything is still new for you.” Ryan explained. Ray nodded, but sighed anyway

“I should’ve been a fucking beta.” He mumbled under his breath, trying to turn away. Ryan pulled him back.

“Hey,” he said “Don’t say things like that. You’re a lovely little Omega, Ray.”

“No I’m not.” Ray sighed, glancing down at his feet. “I’m not all bubbly and social, like Gavin. I don’t know how to hold a conversation with a stranger, let alone entertain a load of Alpha’s. I’ve never even,” he swallowed, looking back up to Ryan. “I’ve never even properly scented with anyone.” He finished in a hurried mumble.

Ryan raised his eyebrows at this. “Seriously?” he asked. Ray nodded, blush hot on his cheeks. Slowly, Ryan’s hand crept down from his shoulder, to lace their fingers together.

“Come with me.” He said, and like a little obedient Omega, Ray stood up and followed him.

Ryan led him through the studio, into a small unused office out past the animator’s area. He locked the door behind them, and turned the light on. All the sat in the office were cardboard boxes, some old desks, and the old podcast couch. Ryan nodded to it, prompting Ray to sit down.

Ray sat, his knee’s locked together and his hands balled nervously into fists, and Ryan sat beside him. Slowly, he felt Ryan’s hand move into his dark hair, and rub it gently. Ray almost _moaned_ at the new feeling, but stopped himself.

“Ray,” Ryan sighed. “You don’t have to be outgoing to be an Omega. You don’t have to be loud or sociable like Gavin. The same way not all Alpha’s are giant, muscly knot-heads. You just have to be yourself, is all, learn to be comfortable in your own status. It wasn’t easy for me to be an Alpha, at first, you know.”

Ray opened his eyes at this, and raised an eyebrow. “Really?” he asked. Ryan nodded, and as he felt Ray relax, gently leaned in to bump his head against Ray’s comfortingly.

“I was nineteen years old, and although I was athletic, I wasn’t exactly outgoing. I wasn’t brutish, or dominant. I was a very placid guy, I left all the bullish behaviour to my older brothers. But then, I was an Alpha. And I didn't know what to do, Ray, but soon, with some advice from my dad, I realised there was more to being an Alpha than fighting and having a knot. Being an Alpha, meant being a good guy, to do the right thing by Omega’s. And everyone else. That’s all I try to do.”

As Ryan spoke, Ray felt himself being lulled by his deep tones. He was now leant against the end of the sofa, Ryan’s large body resting between his legs as the Alpha took his first hesitant brush of the nose against Ray’s neck.

“Is this okay?” he whispered.

“Mhm.” Ray nodded. The feeling was almost explosive, with the first brush of Ryan’s scent against the gland in his neck. He gasped, and felt Ryan smile against is neck as he inhaled his scent.

“Ray.” He said, leaning back. “You smell _amazing_.”

“Really?” Ray asked. Ryan nodded, before leaning back into Ray’s neck, and breathing him in. Ray felt his Omega instincts slowly kick in, and he leant up, rubbing his face against Ryan’s. At this, Ryan leant back, allowing Ray to hesitantly lean into his neck, and sniff.

 _Fuck_ , Ryan’s scent was strong when the Alpha was just in the _room_ , but it was nothing compared to _this_. Ray almost felt like he was suffocating in the rustic smell, but it felt good, and he leant in to take every drop his could get. He felt his body working on autopilot as he snaked his arms around Ryan’s neck, sitting the both of them up. He moved to nibble at Ryan’s scent gland gently, out at the first brush of Ray’s teeth, Ryan lent back.

“Hey, I don’t want you getting scent-drunk, Geoff will kill me.” Ryan said, laughing at Ray’s dishevelled look. Ray felt Ryan’s scent drain from him, as he slowly was pulled back into the real world.

“Uh- sorry.” He said, blushing and straightening his glasses. But Ryan didn't laugh at him, he just smiled at the Omega straddling his lap.

“It’s okay.” He said. “It’s natural. And Ray, you’re a natural at scenting. You did it like a real Omega.”

Strangely, Ray felt a flutter of pride inside of him. It felt good, having Ryan complimenting him like that, and he wasn’t quite sure why.

“Thank you, Ryan, it-uh, it means a lot.” He said. Ryan just smiled, and lifted him up by the hips and standing him back on the floor, before walking over to the door and unlocking it.

“Ready to go back to work?” Ryan asked. Ray nodded wordlessly, and followed him out of the room.

“Uh, Ryan.” He asked. Ryan stopped and looked at him.

“Would it be okay if we held hands again?”

Ryan smiled at him, and outstretched his hand. Smiling softly, Ray laced his fingers through Ryan’s and wondered to himself what about the harmless, innocent gesture made him feel so happy inside.


	3. Ray the Omega's First Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin convinces Ray to come out with him, and Ray get's himself a little confused and misguided over what being a 'real Omega' is about. Luckily, Ryan is there to save the day.
> 
> (Ray/Ryan, Gavin/Michael and a lil Gavin/Ray)

“I’m so glad you’re coming out tonight, Ray.” Gavin said, as he ran his hands through his wild hair, looking in the mirror. “There’s so many bloody Alpha’s and Beta’s in the studio, it’s nice to a have an Omega to hang out with now. To relate to, and stuff, you know?”

Ray nodded, even though he didn't know. Even though the talking and scenting sessions with Ryan had become more frequent, he still wasn’t one hundred percent sure of himself and his status as an Omega. Not like Gavin was anyway. He watched as the other Omega sprayed himself with a clear bottle of liquid before smelling himself.

“Want some?” he asked, turning to Ray.

“What is it?” Ray asked.  Gavin rolled his eyes.

“Ray, you’ve got _a lot_ to learn. It’s a scent enhancer, so Alpha’s will find your scent stronger, and hopefully- more appealing. I wear it all the time when I go out, _trust_ me, they _love_ it!”

Before waiting for a  reply, Gavin was spraying Ray all over with the clear liquid, and Ray scrunched up his nose as slowly, both their scents filled the room. It was overbearing and it took him a minute to breathe properly.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it.” Gavin waved his hand dismissively. Then, his phone vibrated, and he glanced at it, to see a text, from Michael.

“Oh, he’s outside. C’mon Ray.”

Ray silently followed Gavin out of the empty house, Geoff and Griffon already having left almost half an hour before them. This was going to be Ray’s first outing as an Omega, and he wasn’t really sure what to expect. He looked to Gavin, mind spilling with questions. But, before he could ask, Gavin was rambling again.

“Ah, Ray, you can finally get laid properly now! Like a proper Omega.” Gavin announced as they walked out the front door, and down the street towards Michael’s car. “Unless you’ve already had someone's knot?”

Ray blushed and quickly shook his head. “Uh, no- I haven’t. I’ve had sex with a few Beta girls before, but- not since presenting… nobody.”

“Oh, _Ray_ , you’re missing out! It’s going to be my _mission_ to get you laid by a lovely Alpha tonight, I _promise_.”

Before Ray had the chance to protest, they were already in Michael’s car, Gavin slipping in the front seat, and Michael greeting him with a long lick to the side of the neck.

“Ready to get fucking bevved?!” he asked, before turning back and looking at Ray. “You’re cool with driving back, right Ray?”

Ray nodded. “No problem, dude.”

Interacting with Michael, for Ray, was a relief. The two of them had been close friends for a long time, even before they started working for achievement hunter, and since presenting Michael was one of the few Alpha’s who hadn't changed their behaviour towards him. Michael had never tried to intimidate him, or assert his dominance in their friendship. Michael had always treated him like an equal, and Ray loved him for it. The only other Alpha to be like that with him had been Ryan, but Ray knew that was because Ryan probably simply wasn’t interested.

Michael, however, probably would be interested, if he wasn’t so enthralled by Gavin. It was obvious for everyone to see, the two practically courting y the amount of heavy petting and scenting they did together. Even now, Gavin was flirting heavily with Michael as he drove, their hormones filling the car so strongly Ray had to wind down the window so he wouldn’t suffocate.

They pulled up outside the bar their co-workers and friends frequented on the weekends, and Michael got out first, leaving Gavin and Ray standing outside. Ray shivered in the cold, wishing he’d brought a jacket. Gavin had told him to show as much skin as possible, and he was wearing nothing but shorts and a t-shirt with his Vans. Noting Ray’s nervous behaviour, Gavin butted his head against Ray’s in a friendly display of affection.

“Hey, you alright?” he asked. Ray nodded and immediately felt guilty. Even though his motives were questionable, Gavin was a good friend. All he was trying to do was help Ray out and make him feel more comfortable as an Omega. He did his best to smile, and look calm.

“Yeah- I'm cool man.” He said, smiling back as Gavin beamed. “Let’s go inside!”

OOo

The bar smelt strongly like Alpha hormones, and Ray’s confidence went from one hundred to zero in a second. Ray felt heads turn as he and Gavin entered, and it wasn’t something he thought he would ever get used to. Usually, the heads were all for Gavin, and Ray had always been just fine with that, but now he was presented- he knew he was giving off some pretty strong borderline-virgin hormones to every person in the bar. It was embarrassing, but as Ryan had said to him- it was just natural.

Gavin was revelling in the attention, as usual and was throwing throwing flirty grins to every Alpha in the room. Most of them were grinning back, nodding at him to come over, somebody even whistled, and with a last grin to Ray, Gavin sauntered over to the other side of the room, swaying his hips as he walked. As Gavin left, the rest of the gazes roamed to Ray, and he felt his stomach drop. He glanced over to the bar, and noticed Geoff and Griffon nursing beers, and almost ran over to them.

“You okay, kid?” Geoff asked, as Ray ordered a Dr Pepper. Ray nodded nervously as he paid for his drink, and smiled quickly.

“Yeah, just- new smells and stuff. I guess I’m just… not used to it.” He shrugged, before glancing over to Gavin, who was cosying up next to some Alpha he didn't know. Then he could see Michael’s heated glare over from where he was standing with Lindsay and Barbara.

“Yeah well, you’re still new to being an Omega.” Griffon said, smiling at him warmly.

Ray liked Griffon, he hadn't know her very well when he first started the company, only that she was mated to Geoff. He had always assumed she was an Omega, until his first party he went to at Geoff’s house. Griffon was not an Omega, she was an Alpha- a purebred, and the fact that she was mated to Geoff had initially come as a shock to him. It was a rare occurrence for two Alphas to be mated, and used to be extremely frowned upon in society. But Geoff and Griffon were happy, and Ray wasn’t the type to judge.

“Yeah, I guess.” Ray shrugged, sipping from his drink.

“But, if you want lessons in how to be a real Omega, listen to Gavin.” Geoff said with a smirk, watching Gavin scenting with an Alpha across the room. “He's an idiot, but he knows what he’s doing. He’s got half the Alpha’s in this room wrapped around his little finger.”

Ray couldn’t help but cringe slightly at Gavin’s slutty behaviour across the room. It pretty much went against everything Ryan had told him about just being yourself and growing into your status. But Ray had to remind himself that Ryan wasn’t there, and he didn't know everything. The Alpha had said earlier in the day that he would try and stop in for a while if he wasn’t busy, but as Ray glanced around and saw no sign of him, he couldn’t help but feel alone in the bar.

He felt like a shitty Omega, barely able to even socialise with his boss, an Alpha he had known for a long time and who he trusted. But Ray knew that even Geoff’s view on him had changed since presenting. The Alpha would sometimes look at him a little too long, or rest his hand on Ray’s waist a little to firmly. Ray knew it was just natural Alpha/Omega stuff, but it still didn't feel… right.

But Gavin was okay with it, and it seemed to work, because _everyone_ loved him. Although Gavin wasn’t mated or officially courting anyone, he was _never_ not getting laid. He flirted with Beta girls and entertained male and female Alpha’s alike, and was never short of attention from anyone.

Ray couldn’t help but feel inadequate as Gavin left his partner to stand by him, bumping their hips together once.

“Bathroom break? Omega’s always go together, you know!”

Gavin had a lot of ‘Omega rules’ that Ray had never heard of before. But, he had to remind himself that Gavin, having being presented for a few years, knew what he was talking about.

OoO

“I’ve been chatted up by a few of the Alpha’s over in the corner, and they seem alright. I told them about you, but they think you're a little shy and they basically don’t want to embarrass themselves. Nobody likes a frigid Omega, Ray.”

“I’m not frigid Gav,” Ray protested “I’m just not- _you know_.”

“Ray. You’ve never even been _knotted_.” Gavin sighed, fixing his hair in the mirror. “I’m just trying to _help_. Don’t you trust me?”

Ray sighed. “I-I do. I do trust you. Whatever you do, it works. Everyone loves you Gavin.”

Gavin’s smile dropped. For second, his gaze was averted down to the ground, and his full grin turned into a small, almost sad smile. “Not everyone.” He mumbled.

 Ray had never seen Gavin like this, and immediately felt like he had said the wrong thing. He wanted to ask what Gavin’s meaning was, and why he looked so sad, but a second later- Gavin’s 900 watt grin was back, and he beamed up at Ray.

“Now I know exactly what Alpha’s like. Just follow my lead.” He said. Ray nodded. The moment was gone.

They walked out of the bathroom an through the busy bar. Gavin practically strutted, oozing confidence as he smiled at everyone in the room. Ray tried to imitate him, standing a little taller with his shoulders pushed back, but he felt wrong and out of place.

“Ray,” Gavin said. “I know you’re a little shy, newly presented and all- but you can make that work. Although Alpha’s love a bit of fire, there’s nothing wrong with a traditional, meeky little Omega. You could really play it up.”

“How?” Ray hissed back.

“You’ve got such lovely long eyelashes Ray, just look at everyone through those and they’ll eat it up.”

Ray was unsure, but nodded. “Uh, okay.” He said as they walked past the bar, straight past their friends. “What else?”

“Now,” Gavin said to him in a hushed tone, as they walked across the dance-floor. “Alpha’s love a little Omega on Omega, you know that.” He said. Ray nodded, and swallowed tickly.

“Yeah, so what?”

“So, you dope- we’ll sit with them over by the couches. Me and you, we’ll scent a little bit, and they’ll be so turned on by it, they won't be able to wait to knot us. Simple, right?” Gavin grinned at him. Ray felt his stomach flip, and his cheeks heat up.

“Gav- I don’t know if I’m comforta-”

“Shhhh! Just follow my lead.” Gavin whispered, tugging Ray by the hand and shoving him in front of the group. There were four Alpha’s in the group, three guys and one girl, sitting around the tables and one on the couch. In their group were also a few Beta girls, but no Omega’s, at least- not any that Ray could smell.

“Aright lads, this is my friend Ray!” Gavin announced, patting Ray on the back. Nervously, Ray smiled up at the Alpha’s through his eyelashes, just as Gavin had told him too.

Gavin gently pushed Ray to the couch as they were surrounded by compliments from the appreciating Alpha’s. Ray looked over to the bar, where Michael was practically fuming from his seat, gripping his beer bottle so tightly Ray worried it might smash.

Gavin was already thriving in conversation with the group, but Ray felt even less confident around the strangers. He caught eye contact with Michael for a second, but his friend just snarled angrily an took another drink. _Fuck_ , now Michael thought he was a slut.

Ray was distracted when he felt Gavin’s nose brush against his neck. It shocked him, and he shivered, gasping. Gavin laughed and moved up the side of his face.

“Play it up.” He whispered in Ray’s ear, before Ray felt Gavin’s wet tongue dart out and slide up his neck. The sensation was overwhelming. Ray had scented a few times with Ryan, but the Alpha had explained to him that _this_ kind of scenting was more… _explicit_ , and more reserved for couples. It wasn't a _friendly_ gesture, it was more of a sign of sexual attraction.

Ray felt Gavin’s hand’s settle around down around his waist as the Brit’s face buried further into his neck. Ray, true to the part, played it up, moaning and bunching his hands in Gavin’s hair. The Alpha’s around them cat-called, and Ray slowly felt the embarrassment in his gut dissipate. It was nice, for once, to sort-of be the centre of attention.

Ray shifted back against Gavin, moving so he could straddle the Brit’s lap. If he was going for this, he wasn’t going to half-ass it. He rubbed his face back against Gavin’s and then into the Omega’s neck, licking and nibbling on Gavin’s scent gland like he’d seen Michael do a thousand times. Gavin smelt like freshly cut grass and daisies and soon enough, the strong scent engulfed him, spreading through his body with every swipe of his tongue and sniff at his neck. He dared to open his eyes for a second as he felt Gavin’s hands crawling under his shirt, and he saw Michael from across the bar march over. But his vision was different now, it was clouding- and everything sounded muted, like he was underwater.

 _Was this what being scent drunk was like_?

The Alphas around them were still cheering, and Gavin was loving the attention, moaning and running is finger’s through Ray’s hair. Ray knew as he was slowly becoming more intoxicated by Gavin’s scent, he was supposed to _stop_.

_“Ray.”_

But he didn't want to stop. He felt like his face was being ploughed into a meadow, and it felt _good_. He just wanted to feel like this forever. This was what real Omega’s did, they _entertained_. Ray just wanted to be a good omega.

_“Ray.”_

Gavin’s hips bucked against his, and Ray moaned loudly, pushing harder against Gavin’s neck, nibbling on the Omega’s scent gland like it was a fucking cookie. It felt so good, feeling Gavin rock against him.

_“Ray!”_

Ray snapped back as he heard Ryan’s voice. He turned, immediately, leaving Gavin dazed and confused as he turned to look at Ryan, who was standing now at the front of the group, calling his name. But Ray was still scent-drunk, and his vision was all over the place. He could vaguely make out Michael, arms folded and face bright red at the edge of the group, frowning and drinking from his beer, but he didn't look for long. He was too lost in Ryan, and the disappointed look on the Alpha’s face. Ray wanted to cry.

“Don’t you think it’s time I took you home?”

He could vaguely hear the other Alpha’s booing as he climbed off of Gavin’s lap, and took Ryan’s hand. One predatory growl from Ryan, and older and probably stronger Alpha warned them off though, and they went back to their drinks, one Alpha sliding on the couch, and beginning to preen Gavin like a cat. Michael turned at this, throwing his drink on the ground and marching out of the bar. Ray wasn’t sure how Michael was going to get home, because he was already sitting into Ryan’s car.

“What were you doing in there Ray?” Ryan asked once the doors were shut. Ray was still rocking back and forth, the effects of Gavin’s strong scent slowly draining away.

“I-I was just trying to be an Omega.” Ray slurred, rubbing his eyes, trying to get them to focus.

“Look at you, Ray- this isn’t what being an Omega is about, is it? You’re completely scent drunk, and who knows what would’ve happened if I hadn’t stepped it, with the way you were rutting against Gavin like a teenager- I-”

At Ryan’s scolding words, Ray burst into tears, feeling Gavin’s scent wash off him like the tide. Sighing, Ryan reached under his seat to push it back, before reaching over and picking Ray up like a child, before sitting him on his lap in the car. And ray didn't hold back either, he buried his face into Ryan like a child, a and breathed his comforting scent. Ryan stroked his hair gently, shushing him like a baby.

“I’m sorry.” Ray sobbed, words muffled by Ryan’s shoulder. “I-I just wanted to prove I could be a good Omega. And Gavin- everybody loves him so m a-and he does all this stuff- I just wanted to be like him. I wanted to belong.”

“Oh Ray,” Ryan sighed, stroking the Omega’s back gently. “I think you’ve gotten yourself a little… confused.”

Ray sat up slightly at this, looking at Ryan through tear stained-vision. “What do you mean?” he asked. Ryan sighed.

“Ray, that- back there, sure, maybe that shit happens in Omega _porn_ \- but that’s not the real world, that’s not what being an Omega is about, not at all.”

“But Gavin-”

“Ray,” he sighed. “Gavin only does those things to get attention from the one Alpha who matters to him. _Michael_.” He explained. “He has no interest in knotheads like them, he just wants to be noticed, is all. It’s a cry for help, not some kind of Omega responsibility to entertain Alpha’s.”

“Oh.” Ray said. How could he have been so idiotic and not seen this before? The way Ryan explained things, made it all seem so clear- Gavin was only doing this for attention. And he had sucked Ray in, just to get Michael. “I feel so dumb.” Ray sniffed, with a slight laugh.

“You’re not dumb Ray, you’re just young. What Gavin did, wasn’t fair to you. He took advantage of your situation as a newly presented Omega, and don’t think I’m going to just let it go. Now, come on- let me take you home.”

Ray crawled back into his own seat, and the rest of the drive was in silence.

OoO

“Gavin, can I talk to you?”

Gavin looked up from his computer to Ryan, standing above him. He shot the Alpha his best smile. “’Course! What’s up Rye-bread?”

But Ryan didn’t smile or laugh or play along with the nicknames. He looked… discontent. Gavin’s smile faltered slightly.

“I just want to say, about the other night in the bar- your behaviour was shameful, and Ray was really messed up about it. He thought all those things you made him do were how to be a ‘Real Omega’ and I just want you to know that you could’ve really hurt his development as a new presented. I know you just want attention from Michael, but you need to stop being so childish and just talk to him. Don’t bring Ray in unknowingly on your little schemes- it makes you just the same, if not worse than those knothead Alpha’s you associate with.”

Gavin swallowed, feeling like a little kid who had just been told off by a teacher. Surprisingly, although Ryan hadn’t shouted or raised his voice or been threatening in anyway, Gavin wanted to cry. He wanted to cry, and submit to Ryan in apology.

“I’m,” he swallowed. “I’m really sorry Ryan. You’re right.” He admitted, looking to the ground.

“Don’t say sorry to me.” Ryan shrugged. “Just make sure Ray knows you’re sorry.”

OoO

Ray was met with a long cuddle session and a friendly round of scenting from Gavin when he walked into work the next day, along with a new pair of checkerboard Vans. Ray grinned when Gavin handed him the present.

“Uh, thanks- I guess.”

Gavin shook his head. “Don’t thank me. I was an arsehole the other day, and this is me saying sorry. I love you a lot Ray, you’re really one of my _bestest_ friends, and I hope we can start again, as two Omega’s, yeah?”

Ray grinned. “Yeah, we can.”

Gavin leaned close to his ear as he pulled Ray into another hug. Then, he whispered so that the others couldn’t hear; “Ryan’s a good Alpha Ray. I hope his Knot’s as big as his heart.”


	4. Jealousy - Ryan/Ray Ray/Joel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set around a month/two months or so after It's Midnight And I Love You.
> 
> Joelay and Raywood.

“Hey, hey Ray!”

Ray turned when he heard his name being called, and looked to Joel, who was standing just outside the Achievement Hunter office, one hand tucked into his jeans and the other clenching a cup of coffee tightly. Ray frowned as he walks over, closing the door behind him.

“What’s up?” he asked.

“I was wondering if you could maybe help me with something?” Joel asked, staring to walk away from the AH office. Ray followed on his heels, speeding up to meet Joel’s brisk pace.

“Just- I was meant to be doing this video with Adam for this Pokemon thing? Well, it’s not actually Pokemon, but it’s similar- or something.” Joel rambled as they walked towards _his_ office. “Wait, is it the Pokemon thing today? Maybe it’s something else. Anyway, Adam’s out sick, and I really need to get the video recorded later today, so I was wondering if you could help me out?”

They were by then in Joel’s office, the Alpha leaning against his desk, nursing his coffee. Ray shrugged.

“Uh, sure. I don’t mind.”

“Lifesaver.” Joel grinned, placing his coffee down and hugging Ray tightly. It was meant to be just a friendly gesture, but Joel stopped halfway. Ray felt the slight twitch of Joel’s nose against his neck, and blushed red.

“Uh- Joel?”

Immediately, Joel snapped his head back and backed up a few feet, the back of his thighs pressing against his desk. He threw his hands up defensively.

“Whoa, dude- I’m so sorry.”

Ray was still blushing, but managed to shrug somewhat nonchalantly. “It’s okay dude. No big deal.”

“If-uh, if it’s worth anything, you do smell fucking gorgeous, by the way.” Joel admitted, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Ray stopped, and narrowed his eyes a little at Joel. Joel was always quick on the sarcasm and everyone knew he was incredibly neurotic making him impossible to read. Ray couldn’t be sure if Joel was mocking him, joking, or genuinely complimenting him.

Joel cleared his throat and Ray flinched, realising he’d been standing there in silence for longer than what was custom.

“Uh- thanks.”

“No problem.” Joel smiled. “You’re uh, really coming into yourself Ray. You’re a good Omega.”

Ray blushed again at this, and looked up at Joel through his eyelashes.

  1. He thought. _Am I… flirting?_



“Uh. Thank you, Joel.”

“And you’re lucky too.” Joel mused, standing up a little straighter. “Having Ryan as your Alpha. He’s a really good guy.”

Ray’s mouth dropped open at this. Joel thought he and Ryan were _together?_   Ray couldn’t lie and say the thought hadn’t crossed his mind, Ryan was an incredible guy and he smelt fucking incredible… but Ryan had never expressed an interest in him- not like _that_ anyway.

“No-no, me and Ryan aren’t- we’re not…”

“Oh you’re not mated yet? Still just… courting, or whatever people are calling it these days.”

Ray blushed harder. “No- not anything. We’re just friends.”

Joel’s jaw fell at this. He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head, taking a step closer to Ray, who swallowed.

“So- you’re not together, in _any_ way?” he asked. Wordlessly, Ray shook his head, not averted but a little alarmed at the way Joel’s face was slowly making its way towards his. “I just- I always _assumed_ , with the way he’s so protective over you and stuff.”

“He’s a good guy.” Ray shrugged. A small part of him wanted to pull back from Joel’s looming face, but he stood his ground. He lowered his lashes like Gavin had shown him and looked up at Joel through them, the blush slowly fading from his face.

“So- it’s okay if I…” Joel trailed off, lightly brushing his nose against Ray’s neck. Ray nodded quickly, as he felt Joel’s hands rest on his hips. He breathed in Joel’s smoky scent as he felt the Alpha’s tongue dart out and lick a tiny stripe up his neck.

“God damn, you smell so fucking good.” Joel muttered, licking again. “You taste even better.”

Slowly, as Joel’s scent surrounded him, Ray felt himself being turned around, he now had the back of his legs hitting Joel’s desk as he let the Alpha continue to scent him, teeth grazing over the gland in his neck as Ray’s hands moved up to Joel’s hair.

“Joel.” He hissed, throwing his head back and allowing Joel to bury his head further into Ray’s neck. This was different from his time with Gavin.

Joel was an _Alpha_ and Ray was an _Omega._ This was _natural_ , Ray told himself as he allowed his hips to snap up, butting against Joel’s once. He felt Joel grin at this, the Alpha’s hands moving down to Ray’s thighs. Ray was confused for a second before he felt himself being lifted up and sat on the desk. Joel was between his legs, nibbling and licking at his neck whilst he moaned, and Ray felt like he was in space. He was _floating_.

“What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?”

Ray’s eyes snapped open to meet Ryan’s own blue one’s. But Ryan’s eyes didn't look friendly in that moment. They looked cold as ice, but somehow still on fire, and his murderous glare was directed at…Joel.

Joel turned as he heard Ryan’s voice, letting go of Ray and turning.

“Ever heard of _knocking_?” he asked, rolling his eyes.

“Step the fuck away from Ray.” Ryan growled. “Right now. Step away from him.”

Ray wanted to call out, but he felt helpless in the situation, stuck on Joel’s desk with a flush on his cheeks and the effects of Joel’s scent slowly washing off of him. He didn't know how to handle the situation at all, but he knew by the murderous gaze in Ryan’s eyes and the cocky look on Joel’s face as he stepped forwards, that it wasn’t going to end well.

“And who’s gonna make me?” Joel asked with a short laugh.          

Everything happened in a flash, Ray barely having a second to react.

“Ryan!” He practically screamed as Joel was pinned against the wall, Ryan’s forearm pressing against his throat tightly. “Ryan stop!”

Ryan didn't even turn around. He didn't take his eyes off of Joel and pressed the Alpha harder against the wall, snarling and gritting his teeth.

Only when he heard, “Ryan! Fucking stop!” from the doorway did he let up, turning and looking at Burnie, who was stood in the doorway, a furious look on his face.

“What the fuck is going on?” Burnie yelled. Barbara was behind him, along with Gavin and Michael and Geoff, all wearing matching concerned expressions.

“Nothing.” Joel said, breaking the silence and dusting himself off. “Just a little misunderstanding.”

There was a beat, as Ryan caught eyes with Ray, before he turned and pushed his way out of the room, down the stairs and out of the building. Joel leaned against the wall again, arms folded tightly as Burnie glared at him, shouting about professionalism and Alpha’s and Omega’s and _courting rules_ or something. Ray wasn’t listening.

His lower lip trembled and he crossed his legs as Gavin walked in, and hugged him tightly. Geoff and Michael weren’t far behind, both wearing matching angry glares, but Gavin waved them off.

“Leave it, guys- please.”

Michael and Geoff were both obviously reluctant, but listened to Gavin and exited the office. Gavin held Ray for another minute or so, before leaning back, hands on Ray’s shoulders.

“Go after him.” He said.

Ray jumped off the desk, and obeyed Gavin’s command, taking off in a run out of the room. He headed down the stairs and out the front door, sprinting through the car park until he caught sight of Ryan, leant against his car with his hands in his pockets.

His expression was guilty as he looked up at Ray, who didn't directly approach him, instead waiting a foot or so away.

“I’m sorry, Ray. _Fuck_. I’m sorry.” He said. “I-I shouldn’t have… none of that should’ve happened. I understand why you would wanna… with Joel. At the end of the day… it’s your business. Not mine. I had no right.” He gushed. “I just thought we…” Ryan trailed off, looking to the floor again.

“Thought we what?”  Ray asked, tilting his head slightly. Ryan shook his head.

“Don’t worry about it. I was… wrong. I misunderstood. But we can forget about it, right?” he looked back up at Ray. Ray shook his head at Ryan’s pleading gaze.

“No. I don’t wanna forget. What did you think Ryan? Please tell me.” Ray approached him slowly, pausing right in front of him and looking up at the Alpha.

“I thought… I thought we were- together. I was wrong. I thought- all the time we spent together… that was my- I had the intention of… of courting you. That’s what I was trying to do.” He sighed.

Ray felt his heart clench. This whole time Ryan had just been trying to… _date_ him? And he hadn’t even realised!

“You- you were trying to _court_ me?” he asked, shocked. Ryan nodded.

“I’m sorry. But- before you presented Ray, I just knew- I knew you were gonna be amazing. and I wanted to court you properly back then- but obviously there are rules and things about that. I didn't want to… take advantage of you, I suppose. But I understand that you and Joel are… whatever you are. It’s okay.”

“Ryan-”

“No, I don’t need your pity Ray. I’m a big boy- I can handle a rejection.”

Ray reached out and placed his hand on Ryan’s arm. “Ryan.” He said again. The Alpha looked at him and Ray felt a grin spread across his face.

“This isn’t a rejection.”

“What?

“I like you too.”

“What?”

“I like you too!” he repeated, laughing. He could practically see the cogs turning in Ryan’s head as the Gent’s eyes lit up, and a beam grew on his face.

“Wait- seriously?” he asked, laughing. Ray nodded.

“Yeah!” Ray laughed. “Dude, I’ve had a fucking dumb crush on you since you came here.” Ray tiptoed up so his forehead was pressed against Ryan’s.

“This whole time?” Ryan asked in disbelief. Ray nodded quickly, smiling widely and nodding his head. He felt Ryan’s hands slip into his own, and he smiled at the Alpha dipped his head down, connecting both their lips in a sweet kiss.

“So. This is happening?” Ray asked afterwards, licking his lips quickly and glancing down at his and Ryan’s interlinked hands.

“What do you think?” Ryan joked, leaning down to kiss Ray again. Their second kiss was as brief as the first, but it made Ray smile, as Ryan followed it up with a gentle brush of his nose against his neck.

“Hey- don’t get me all scent drunk. We’ve gotta go back to work.” He laughed as Ryan blew against his neck lightly.

“Or we could just stay here. Like this. Forever.”

Ray smiled widely. “I wish.”                                                                                            


	5. Gavin Free's Five Sure-Fire Way's To Get Laid - Ryan/Ray Gavin/Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray just wants to be finally knotted.
> 
> Smut/Explicit Sex/Panty Kink

Ryan was, in all senses of the word, a Gent.

And Ray loved him for it. The two had been dating for a while, or ‘courting’ as Ryan insisted on calling it, no matter how much Ray teased him about being old fashioned. Ryan had just shrugged and said he was an old fashioned kind of guy.

Ray was just starting to realise the extent of this.

He and Ryan had been ‘courting’ for a month. (and three days, and twelve minutes and thirty-seven seconds, not that Ray had a counter on his phone or anything.) They had been courting for a month, and they had never done more than scent or kiss.

When they _had_ scented and kissed, however, it had been _incredible_. Ryan would come around to Ray’s apartment after work and the two would just be _together_ for hours, relishing in each other’s scents and exploring each other’s mouths. But Ryan would never push it further than that. Because he was ‘old-fashioned’.

Ray couldn’t help but frown at this. Sure… Ryan was a _gentleman_ , and that was _nice._ But was there such a thing as taking it _too slow?_

He thought about this as he sat in the office, eating lunch with Gavin, as the Omega recounted his current sexual escapades with his own Alpha, Michael.

“Oh, and then _one time_ , Ray, you can't tell anyone this, but we did it in _Burnie’s_ office!” Gavin squealed as he spoke, whispering and giggling like a school girl. “He never mentioned it or anything, but I think he know. Michael must of rubbed my scent _all over_ that room. Can you _imagine_ Ray?”

“Hmm. Yeah.” Ray mumbled, staring at the carpet. He had been tuning Gavin out for a while, the brit perfectly keen to just sit there and talk for hat felt like hours but as more likely ten or so minutes.

“You alright Ray?” the Omega asked his friend.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Ray nodded, smiling.

“So,” Gavin continued. “What about you and Ryan?” he asked with a devilish glint in his eye, glancing over at the Alpha across the room. Ryan was the only other person in the room with them, oblivious to their conversation and deep in his editing.

“I bet Ryan is _amazing_ in bed. Honestly Ray, if I didn't have my lovely Michael and you weren’t my best friend, I probably would’ve got with him _ages_ ago.” He admitted, grinning and clutching Ray’s arm. “But still, he’s with you now so… what’s it like?” he asked.

Ray blushed. “Well- uh, me and Ryan… we haven’t- uh we’re not…”

“You’ve not had _sex!_ ” Gavin exclaimed loudly. Ray went bright red and looked to Ryan, who thankfully was still oblivious.

“Keep it fucking down!”

“Sorry.” Gavin whispered. “But you’ve not even… not once?”

Ray shook his head, blushing.

“Why?” Gavin asked, eyeing Ryan from across the room curiously. Ray shrugged.

“He’s… old fashioned, I guess. He wants to protect my virtue and all that shit, I suppose.”

Gavin scoffed at this. “Ray. That’s just a line- oldest one in the book too. When an Alpha says that they… they just want you to be a bit daring. Challenge them, you know?”

“Really?” Ray asked, eyes wide. He looked to Ryan again. “Do you really think that’s what he wants?”

Gavin grinned. “Oh X-Ray… I think I need to give you something…”

oOo

“Gavin Free’s five sure fire ways to get laid.” Ray read aloud in his apartment as he and Gavin sat on the floor. Gavin grinned and nodded.

“I wanted to make a proper book and that but I couldn’t be bothered. So this was just printed out on word. Sorry.”

“S’okay.”

“Just… trust me.” Gavin said, taking the sheets of paper into his own hands. “I used to always use these. Never failed me before.”

Ray snatched the paper back out of Gavin’s hands.

“Plan one: Get them jealous. Well, no offence Gav but that didn't work out great for you- did it? And I’ve already seen Ryan pin Joel up by the throat… he still growls at him every time we’re in the same room.” Ray admitted, biting his lip. Gavin rolled his eyes.

“Alright, that one doesn’t count. But- promise me you’ll try the others, yeah?”

Ray sighed, and looked down at the papers. “Alright. I'll try them.”

oOo

Plan two was to walk up to your desired partner at the optimum time: i.e. when both or at least one of the parties is drunk and instigate ‘banging’.

But Ray didn't drink, and he'd never seen Ryan drink either, so that was out of the picture.

So he moved on to Plan Three: scenting.

He had already scented with Ryan countless times to know his way around the gent like the back of his hand, and the two of them had gotten more… intimate with it recently, but they had never pushed it _that_ far.

So as Ray sat on the sofa next to Ryan in his apartment, movie playing on the TV, he felt more than nervous. Ryan had noticed too, asking him several times if he was feeling okay or if he was ill.

Ray cringed a little as he leant across the sofa, resting his head against Ryan’s shoulder. Instinctively, the Alpha’s arm came up and wrapped around him, pulling him in closer, also giving him better access to Ryan’s neck.

The first press of his tongue against Ryan’s scent gland was almost innocent, the gent humming happily and burying a hand in Ray’s hair. But innocent wasn’t the image Ray was trying to get across. He pushed harder, sitting up and biting at Ryan’s neck, covering up the tiny teeth marks with kisses. Ryan tilted his head back, sighing blissfully, and Ray took this as his opportunity. He straddled Ryan’s lap and buried his face further into the Alpha’s neck, much like he had done before with Gavin, rutting against Ryan and scenting with him heavily.

For a few moments, he felt Ryan move with him, arching his back and moaning so softly Ray could barely hear it.

But then Ryan’s cell phone rang. He answered it straight away, and Ray briefly saw Geoff’s name flash up on the screen.

“Right. Mhm. No- it’s fine. No problem.”

 He ended to call, and looked up at Ray apologetically, as the Omega swayed a little, clearly scent drunk.

“Sorry- I’ve gotta go. Geoff needs me to help him out with something back at the office.” He explained, standing up. He lifted Ray with him, and walked into Ray’s bedroom, laying the Omega on his bed.

“No- stay here,” Ray mumbled, but his words were slurred and he didn't want to admit it, but he was seeing two of Ryan, spinning in front of him.

“Sorry.” Ryan chuckled, kissing him once firmly on the lips. “Goodnight, Ray.”

Once he had come down from his high, Ray felt nothing but disappointment.

oOo

Plan four was what was making Ray blush beet red as he bent over the games case, searching for a game on the bottom shelf. He could see the game he was looking for, of course, but he spent as long as he could there, staring and squinting. He could just see Gavin in the corner of his eye, grinning widely.

Michael was next to him, frowning confused.

“For fucks sake Ray, what are you looking for?” he asked, rolling his eyes.

“Found it.” Ray announced, not wanting to be questioned by his best friend. reluctantly, he walked back to his desk, not before catching eyes with Ryan, who had a strange sort of smirk resting on his face for a brief second. Ray smiled.

oOo

Plan four, apparently, had two parts. The second of which Ray had only been informed about through a badly written note on a scrap of paper, handed to him in the middle of a let’s play. Ray blushed as he read it, shooting daggers at Gavin’s cross the room.

“Whatcha got there Ray?” Geoff asked, smirking. “Gavvy pass you a little note?”

“Did you see what it said?” Ray asked, smiling nervously.

“Absolutely.” Geoff nodded, scoffing. “And y’all are _idiots_.”

That, of course, didn't stop Ray from trying Gavin’s idiotic, ill-thought-out and incredibly clichéd plan.

Getting Ryan in the unused office had been the hardest part, every excuse Ray made being thoroughly questioned until Ray eventually snapped.

“I just- I just wanna go make out. Okay?”

Ryan looked like he was about to object when, with perfect timing as ever, Joel entered the room. Although Ray and Joel were fine now, there were still some frosty feeling between he and Ryan. Protectively Ryan grabbed hold of Ray’s hand, and dragged him through the animators area an into the back room.

Ryan’s lips were against his as soon as the door closed, searching his mouth and gripping his hips. The two kissed for a few minutes, until, feeling daring, Ray pressed his hips against Ryan’s. He practically felt the surge of strong alpha hormones flood the entire room as Ryan kissed him harder, pressing him further against the wall. Ray had to stop himself from grinning as he thought to himself, _this is it, it’s happening._

But then, Ryan was letting him go.

“What- what’s up?” Ray stuttered, hair messy and lips still a little swollen. Ryan bit his lip and glanced to the door.

“We’re at work Ray… I can’t afford to get into any more shit with Burnie, you know that.”

Ray sighed, but knew better than to argue, nodding and letting Ryan guide him out of the room and through to the kitchen were he made Ray practically chug a bottle of water to flush out his arousal hormones.

 _Plan Five better fucking work_. Ray thought.

oOo

“See Ray!” Gavin exclaimed, circling Ray in the bathroom in his and Michael’s apartment. “I told you they’d fit.”

Ray knew his face was bright red, possibly brighter than the ridiculously expensive looking red panties Gavin had forced him into.

“What the fuck are you two talking about in there?” Michael called from outside the door. Ray buried his face in his hands and hid behind the shower curtain, as Gavin opened the door.

“Fuck off Michael, this is an Omega thing.”

Michael just grinned. “What’re you fucking having weird kinky omega sex in here or something?” he asked.

Gavin giggled filthily and Ray cringed. “Wouldn’t you like to know?!” Gavin purred. Ray then heard some kissing noises and a few squeals that made him consider bolting out of the window right that moment. But then he remembered Gavin and Michael lived five floors up.

The door clicked shut and Gavin threw the curtain back, leaving Ray exposed again.

“Trust me. They’ll work.”

“You said that about everything else.” Ray whined, stepping out of the bathtub and back in front of the mirror, scowling at his reflection. Gavin laughed.

“Trust me, Ray- if this doesn’t work… he’s obviously just hiding the fact that he’s got no knob or something.”

Ray turned his scowl to Gavin who laughed.

“Oh come on Ray- you look so _lovely._ ”

Ray looked back to his reflection, and turned a little, surveying the underwear. Okay, Gavin was right, he looked fucking good. but he was starting to get the impression that Ryan just wasn’t _that_ into him.

“If this doesn’t work, I’m kicking your ass, Free.”

OoO

Ray invited Ryan over as soon as he got home, the two settling on the couch as usual and watching the TV, Ray cuddled into Ryan’s side. But this time, he didn't try anything untoward. _Not yet_ , he reminded himself as he caught whiff of Ryan’s strong scent.

But then, the clock reached seven, and Ray cradled his stomach, sighing.

“What’s wrong?” Ryan asked. “You feeling okay?”

“Hungry.” Ray mumbled. “What about you?”

Ryan shrugged. “I could eat, I guess. What do you want- take out? My treat?”

Ray smiled at the lengths Ryan would always go to to look after him. He stood up and walked over to his kitchen unit, swaying his hips as he walked the way Gavin had shown him.

“I don’t know.” Ray said with a shrug. “We don’t have to order in or anything. I can just see what I’ve got in the cupboards.”

Ryan smiled and nodded, following Ray to the corner of his apartment dedicated to his kitchen. Ryan sat in one of the high stools on the other side of the counter, face resting on his palms, as he watched Ray look around the room.

Ray was a fucking _beautiful_ Omega. He was thin, but in an appealing way. He loked like you could probably snap him in half like a twig, but Ryan could just _see_ , inside of his big brown eyes, that he was so much stronger.

And he looked so _good_ in his plaid pyjama pants that were slung low on his thin waist and his stupid ‘cakeless’ t-shirt that he insisted he hated.

Ray could feel Ryan’s eyes burning into his back, and smiled to himself as he opened up the top cupboards. This was his chance, and he knew it.

“Oh!” He exclaimed. “I think I’ve got a box of spongebob macaroni in here. Fucking result! Right up here, hold on-” Ray smirked as he tiptoed up to the top shelf, stretching as far up as he could. He tensed his shoulders, knowing his shirt would ride up behind him.

And then he heard it. That faint hitch of breath.

“Almost got it.” He breathed, stretching up again. Another breath. Ray grinned, _fuck_ , maybe this was too easy.

“Just a little stretch-”

“ _Ray.”_ Came Ryan’s voice, low and predatory. Ray tried to hid the shiver that travelled down his spine, turning his head back a little, and asking. “Yeah, Ry?”

There was a low dark chuckle that Ray felt straight in his crotch.

“Ray,” His voice was suddenly closer, and Ray only had to lean back an inch to realise the Alpha was right behind him, breathing in his scent. “Are you trying to tease me?” Ryan asked.

Ray swallowed as Ryan’s hand moved to his waist, tracing around the lacy rim of the underwear he wore.

 _Thank you Gavin, for the best fucking idea ever._ He thought to himself as, trying to keep his voice steady, he said “I-I don’t know what you mean.”

Quick as a flash, Ray had been turned around on his heels, and was now face to face with Ryan. Ryan’s clear blue eyes bore into his body, burning every inch of his skin, and Ray couldn’t hide his blush as Ryan sharply pulled his pants down, and he felt the soft cloth pool at his ankles.

He was pressed firmly against the counter, trapped by Ryan’s hands and hips and his _stare_. Ray felt himself frozen in place by the Alpha’s cool gaze, knee’s trembling as he stood, silk red underwear doing a poor job of covering up his arousal.

Slowly, one of Ryan’s hands travelled down the side of Ray’s body, pinching the material between his finger and rubbing it.

“Really?” he asked, one eyebrow raised. “Because I think you knew exactly what you were doing, standing there with your lovely little ass on show as you stretched. Did you know you have back dimples, Ray?” he asked, fingers moving across the underwear and tracing a circular pattern along the waistband. “Well?” he asked again, looking back to Ray’s eyes. “Did you?”

Ray couldn’t form words, only a small choking sound coming from his mouth as his eyes locked with Ryan’s. the Alpha frowned.

“Answer me.”

“No… no I-I didn't know I had them. Nobody’s ever told me.” He stuttered. Ryan smiled, leaning in to kiss Ray once, on the nose.

“Glad I’m the first.” He said, before suddenly, pressing the palm of his cool hand against the bulge at Ray’s crotch, squeezing gently.

“I tried to wait. I tried to be _nice_.” Ryan said, as he began moving his hand round in a grinding movement, Ryan’s mouth forming into a silent ‘o’ shape. “I tried to be a _gentleman_ ,” he continued. “But then, Ray, I seem to be breaking all of my rules for you…” he sighed as Ray threw his head back, moaning aloud for the first time. Ryan’s free hand came up, tilting Ray’s chin to face him. “Look at me.”

Ray opened his eyes, and moaned again, but didn't tear his gaze away from Ryan’s own.

“Now, as much as I really, _really_ want to bend you over this kitchen counter and take you like I’ve been _dreaming_ about for _months.”_ Ryan hissed at this slightly, as he smelt the wet patch of precum and Omega slick by his hand increase “I think you need to be punished first.”

“P-punished?” Ray asked, resisting the urge to sink to his knees and submit to Ryan, beg the Alpha to fuck him, _knot_ him, like they _both_ desired so much.

“Yes, punished.” Ryan mused, nodding and smiling as he took his hand away. Ray whined, bucking his hips up slightly, but Ryan’s strong hands pushed him back down and held him there seemingly effortlessly. “Ray, look at me.” He instructed, roughly guiding the Omega’s gaze back to his own. “I’m not gonna knot you,” he explained. “Until I’ve seen you make a mess of those pretty panties you insisted on wearing.”

“Ryan.” Ray whimpered, squirming and looking down. “Ryan _please_ ”

“Look at me.” Ryan snarled, and Ray’s head snapped back to face him instantly, frowning as he did so. “Ray, I don’t know why you think you could just… get away with all the _teasing_ you’ve been doing this past week.” Ray’s breath hitched, and Ryan smirked. “Oh, you thought I didn't notice? Because I did. There was _always_ going to be repercussions for your actions. Now start.”

Ray frowned. “Start what?”

Ryan grinned, eyes glinting with something unfamiliar. “Start whatever it is you’re going to be doing to get yourself off.” Ray nodded, and quickly reached down to pull down the panties, but Ryan stopped him, grabbing his wrist and shaking his head.

“No. keep them on. I told you I wanted to see you make a mess of these, didn't I?”

Ray’s breath hitched again as he felt Ryan’s grip loosen, and hesitantly, he bucked his hips once against Ryan, moaning at the feeling. Their scents were going crazy, mixing in the air in a cloud of hormones, which was only heightening Ray’s arousal. He mimicked the action again, moaning filthily as he felt Ryan’s own hardness through his jeans.

His arms snaked up around Ryan’s neck as he continued rocking, before he reached his face up, burying it into the Alpha’s shoulder and inhaling sharply. The first catch of Ryan’s scent in his nose was enough to drive him insane, and soon, he couldn’t get enough- liking and biting and nibbling as his hips pumped like crazy, the silk and denim combination creating the perfect friction for him.

He wasn’t sure if it was Ryan’s own animalistic growl or the way the Alpha’s scent seemed to erupt from his glands, but suddenly, Ray was coming, a warm load of semen mixing with his own Omega slick filling his underwear, leaving him with a warm, sticky feeling.

He almost collapsed against Ryan’s chest, head swimming in the Alpha’s scent as his hips stilled. It was the arguably best orgasm of his life.

“Oh Ray,” Ryan moaned, stroking the Omega’s hair. “You’re such a good boy.”

Ray nuzzled against Ryan’s shoulder affectionately, not finding the energy to talk back, just smiling, and allowing himself to go loose as Ryan’s hands wrapped around his thighs, picking him up in one move and walking with him out to the bedroom.

Ray was laid out on the bed, Ryan whispering to him, “Now you can have your reward.” He was still a little scent drunk as Ryan’s voice sounded foggy, but he smiled anyway, raising his arms up behind him and opening his legs, making himself an offering to the Alpha he desired.

Ryan groaned as he slipped his shirt off and unbuttoned his jeans, stepping out of them quickly and kicking them across the room. He immediately grabbed Ray by the thighs, roughly pulling the Omega towards him as he laid forwards on the bed, nose buried at Ray’s centre.

He stripped the red panties off of Ray, and tossed them across the room, leaving Ray bare and exposed. The smell was overpowering, the slick pooling at the apex of Ray’s thighs, already staining the bed-sheets. The Omega’s pink cock was slowly regaining hardness, almost red at the tip with sensitivity as Ryan blew across it gently, earning a moan out of Ray.

Ryan grinned, before finally letting himself indulge in what he had wanted all along, burying his face in-between Ray’s thighs, tongue darting out and lapping up his slick, before parting the Omega’s cheeks, and continuing the use of his tongue to work his boy open.

With the amount of slick pouring from Ray’s hole, Ryan knew he wouldn’t even need lube, and going by the downright pornographic sounds that Ray was making, the Omega wasn’t going to last much longer.

Ryan quickly gathered some fluid in his right hand as the other one began to scissor Ray open, and coated himself, feeling his knot beginning to pulse like it wanted _in_.

But Ryan was an Alpha. He had more control and will power than the young Omega that lay before him, who was starting to beg for his knot in a shrill voice. He knew that Ray had never been knotted before, and he would need to be careful with him.

Ryan placed a gentle kiss on Ray’s inner thigh, before sucking a dark mark in place there as he withdrew his fingers. His hand travelled up to Ray’s mouth, and the Omega happily licked his fingers clean, happy to have the distraction of his entrance being empty.

Ryan shifted up the bed, and let his cock nose at Ray’s entrance.

“ _Ryan, please- I need it. Need you Ry-”_

“Say my name.” Ryan whispered, licking a strip up Ray’s neck. The omega whined.

“ _Ryan.”_

“No,” Ryan scolded. “Say my _name_.”

Ray swallowed once, opening his eyes to make solid eye contact with Ryan as he opened his mouth, and whispered, “ _Alpha.”_

Ryan pushed into Ray slowly, his last effort at being careful with the boy, before the _feeling_ of Ray’s tightness alone threw him into the abyss and he slammed into him, balls deep, before dragging himself back out and pushing in again with the same amount of force.

Ray was sobbing now, streams of pleas and curses of _“Please, Alpha- knot me please.”_ Over and over as Ryan continued his pace, alternating between inhaling Ray’s scent, and marking up his neck with dark hickeys that screamed of his ownership.

“Oh, God, _Ray.”_ Was Ryan’s final shout before he felt his knot swell up, locking his body with Ray’s as his cock shot pulse after pulse of semen inside the Omega, some of it escaping and dribbling down the space between them.

Ray saw stars and pushed his head back into the bed as he felt himself come for the second time, literally screaming Ryan’s name as he felt the Alpha knot him.

The two spent the next minute just panting, catching their breath back and wiping the sweat off their brows as they stayed locked together, Ryan settling between Ray’s legs and exhaustedly resting his face by Ray’s neck, kissing over the bite marks he made.

“I can’t believe you made me do that.” He panted. Ray laughed breathlessly.

“I can’t believe you actually did it.” He chuckled, rubbing at his hair. At that moment, Ryan felt his knot begin to uncurl and Ray slowly began to feel empty as Ryan pulled out of him, before turning and flopping down on the bed beside him, panting still.

“So, like we’re going to be doing this a lot now?” Ray asked. Ryan nodded, closing his eyes as he turned to lie on his side.

“Yes. All the time.” He agreed. “But not right now. Now we sleep.”

“Dude,” Ray laughed. “It’s like half-seven.”

“Shhh. Sleep.” Ryan mumbled, pressing his hand blindly to Ray’s lips.

Ray laid awake as Ryan slept behind him, body pressed into Ray’s back. Every inch of him felt like it was on fire, but in a good way. He was sore, like he’d just done a six hour work-out in the gym, but it almost felt good. sighing contentedly, Ray reached over for his phone, which was on his desk. He wanted to tell Gavin everything, and thank him, but his thumbs wouldn’t work over the keys. So instead, he turned the front-camera on and snapped a photo of himself with Ryan, asleep behind him and sent it to Gavin.

Gavin’s reply was immediate, ‘YOU’RE WELCOME XRAY’ in all capitals, along with a photo of Gavin in bed next to Michael, who was frowning down at Gavin in confusion. Ray laughed, and wanted to reply, but was too tired, barely managing to lock his phone before he fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Not Fair  -  Ryan/Ray Michael/Gavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray mulls over societies unfairness. Ryan is perfect. Michael is observant

Being an Omega, Ray thought, fucking sucked.

He had been an Omega for a month and a half, and he was already sick of it. He was sick of the way he was constantly being looked and leered at by asshole Alpha’s, and the way Beta’s just turned their noses down at him.

Of course, not all were like that.

At work, things were genuinely okay. He knew he got a few looks, a few noses turnt up in the air as he walked in, but nobody ever pushed or said anything untoward. These people were his friends.

But then he still had to deal with the opinions of the outside world and all the pressures that came with being an Omega. He had been an Omega for two fucking months, and all anyone ever seemed to ask him was if he was dating anyone yet and when he was going to get fucking _mated_.

Ray mused over this irritably as he finished editing his achievement guide, and shut down his computer. Glancing at the time on his phone, he swore under his breath. Sometimes he would do this, lose track of time and stay too late. He’d have to walk home.

He didn't exactly live far from work, but he hadn’t walked home alone at night since he presented. Austin wasn’t exactly a dangerous town, but hey- he watched the news. It was always another story about a fragile little fucking Omega being lured to their doom in the back of a pickup truck or a dark alley. The thought gave him the creeps.

Still, he was a big boy, and he was just going to have to fucking _suck it up_.

Sighing, Ray pulled on his beanie and put his backpack on, walking out of the office. He stood in the hallway, and went to the door, when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned and saw Ryan, pulling on a hoodie,

“Oh. Hey Ryan.” He said. Ryan smiled.

“Stayed late, huh?” he asked. Ray nodded and smiled.

“I'll drive you home.” Ryan said.

Ray glanced outside to the car park, and past that to the streets. Sure, he would prefer Ryan driving him home safely, but he lived so close and didn't want to give off the impression that he needed some Alpha constantly looking out for him. He could take care of himself perfectly fine.

“Nah, it’s okay. I'll walk.”

Ryan smiled. “Ray, that wasn’t an offer- it was a statement. Come on.” Ryan reached for his hand, and only half-reluctantly, Ray rolled his eyes and took it, following the gent out the door.

They walked across the car park in silence, and slipped into Ryan’s car.

“Thanks, man.” Ray said, pulling his seatbelt on. Ryan shrugged.

“It’s okay. It’s my job, right? To look after poor helpless Omega’s?” he joked. Ray scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“It really isn’t. I don’t know what they teach you Alpha’s in health class, but we Omega’s can fucking handle ourselves you know.” He said. He instantly regretted it, wondering if he’d snapped to hard and Ryan would be upset. But the Gent just nodded, pulling out of his parking spot.

“You’re absolutely right.” He agreed. “Society tries to tell us that every Omega is either a princess locked in a tower or a slut begging for our knot. But life isn’t like that. Not really.”

Ray sat up as he listened to Ryan, and smiled to himself.

_God, could you be any more perfect?_

“I try.” Ryan chuckled. Ray blushed.

“D-did I say that out loud?” he stuttered. Ryan nodded and laughed once, but it wasn’t a mean laugh. Ray laughed with him, and shook his head embarrassedly.

“Still. Could be worse.” Ryan said. “At least Omega’s aren’t considered subservient little slaves like they used to be in _Ye Olde Days_ , right?”

Ray laughed at this, shaking his head. “Yeah, you right.” He said. Then he realised they had stopped outside of his apartment.

“This is you, right?” Ryan asked. Ray nodded, and fumbled with his seatbelt, unclasping it.

“Thanks. Ryan. For the ride and… everything.”

“Anything for you Ray.” Ryan said with a smile. But he didn't look like he was joking, as Ray waved goodbye and Ryan pulled off down the street. And that possibly-not-joking smile on Ryan’s face made Ray’s stomach flutter. And he wasn’t sure why.

He walked into his building and slipped into the lift, just as his phone rang. It was Michael, so Ray answered straight away.

“S’up.”

“Did you fuck Ryan?”

Ray frowned. “And hello to you to, best friend of mine.”

“I saw you leaving the office together. Gav wants to know if you fucked.”

Ray raised his eyebrows as he stepped out of the lift, before frowning again as he opened his front door. “What the fuck were you doing at the office? I thought you guys left like an hour ago.”

“Yeah, well, Gavin left his fucking phone there like a moron, so we had to go back and spend half an hour looking for it. Fucking idiot.”

 _“Michael!”_ Ray could hear faintly. _“That’s not fair!”_

“Shut up Gavin.” Michael laughed, followed by some fumbling microphone sounds. Guessing that Gavin had tackled Michael, or something equally as stupid, Ray rolled his eyes and sat down on his couch.

“Dude.” He whined.

“Right, sorry. So you fucked, is what you're telling me?” Michael asked. Ray groaned.

“No. for your information, we didn't fuck. We just… talked, for a while. It was nice, actually.”

“Ooh!” Michael cooed. “Does ickle Ray have an ickle crush on big Alpha Ryan?” he teased.

“Fuck off. It’s not like that.” Ray laughed.

“Sure it’s not Ray. Maybe you’re still in denial, but everyone at the office knows that Alpha fucking _adores_ you.”

“What do you mean?” Ray asked, confused.

“Dude, can't you smell it? His scent is constantly all over you, he drives you home more often than not to protect you from the dangers of the scary outside world, and I know for a fact he glares at any Alpha who comes within touching distance, bar me, Geoff and Burnie.” Michael rambled. “He’s making it clear to other Alpha’s that he’s pursuing you- and fucking slowly too, apparently.”

Ray scrunched up his nose and shook his head.

“Nah.”

Michael laughed. “You’re even starting to sound like him.” He commented. Ray just rolled his eyes.

“Whatever dude. I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Later.”

Ray hung up the phone and sat on his couch, looking at his TV but not actually _watching_ it. He just couldn’t get _Ryan_ and Michael’s words out of his head. His friend was wrong of course, because what would a prime Alpha like Ryan really want with a fucking borderline virgin Omega like Ray? Nothing, that was what, he decided, as he turned off his TV, walked into his bedroom, and went the fuck to sleep.


	7. Southern Disposition (Ryan/Ray)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray overhears Ryan talking on the phone. He likes what he hears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really really shitty and short but i do have alot of stuff coming up in the (near?) future. I've been away all week so I've been really busy.

Ray woke up from his sleep, and instantly turned over, expecting to throw his arm over Ryan’s warm chest, fall back to sleep, and be dragged out of bed an hour or so later. That was how things usually worked for the two on the weekends. But as Ray’s arm hit the soft mattress and his senses began to kick in, he noticed a specific lack of _Alpha_ in the room. Frowning, he sat up and reached for his glasses.

He could hear a low murmur of voice from the other room, and stood up, padding bare-foot into the hallway.

“Yeah, I know.” Ryan was saying, a slight laugh evident in his voice. “Well, that’s dad for you, isn’t it?”

Ray smiled to himself as he stood unseen in the hallway. Ryan was leant against the kitchen counter with the phone pressed to his ear, talking quietly. But that didn't mean Ray missed it.

The slight _twang_ in Ryan’s deep voice.

Studying his Alpha for a minute or so longer as he continued his conversation with whom Ray could only assume was his mother, Ray grinned to himself. Because Ryan really sounded _southern_ on the phone.

It was a little odd, but not in a bad way.

“Right. Well, I should go. Yeah, okay. I'm really hoping to come down soon. Yeah, okay. Love you too. Bye.”

Ryan clicked the phone off, and took a bite out of a green apple that sat beside him on the counter. Only then did he sniff the air, and turn his head, noticing Ray for the first time. Ray stepped into the room with a soft smile on his face, as Ryan walked towards him, ruffling the Omega’s hair and placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Morning.” He greeted him. Ray just shot him a knowing smile.

“Who was on the phone?” he asked. Ryan gave him a questioning look.

“It was my mother. Why?”

Ray just grinned. “No reason.” He lied. Ryan smirked, and placed his hands on Ray’s waist backing him into the wall. “Really?” he asked. “No reason at all?”

Ray giggled like a little kid. “It’s nothing.” He said.

“I don’t believe you.”

Ray blushed, and smiled up at Ryan. “Alright… it’s just you- when you’re on the phone to your relatives… you…”

“I what?” Ryan asked, looking genuinely confused for the first time.

“You just pick up that southern accent straight away.” Ray finished, grinning. Ryan smiled back at him, and shook his head.

“Really?” he asked. “That’s what had you lurking in the corridor and giggling like a school girl. I sound _southern_?”

“Yeah.” Ray laughed. “It’s cute.”

“I- Ray Narvaez Jr, am not cute.” Ryan insisted. “I’m a big strong scary Alpha. Right?”

“Still cute.” Ray protested, nuzzling his nose against Ryan’s, before slipping away and walking across the kitchen. He picked up Ryan’s apple and took a bite out of it, before exiting the kitchen all together, heading back into their bedroom, leaving Ryan behind with a goofy smile on his face.

“I sound southern, because I _am_ southern.” He called down the corridor.

“Yeah, whatever. Still cute.” Ray called back.


	8. Can't Stay Mad At You (Michael/Gavin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is miserable after he and Gavin's first ever fight. Not that either of them could stay mad at each other for very long.

Ray walked into the office, surprised to see Michael with his head slumped on his arms, resting on his desk. He walked over, and smirked at his Alpha friend.

“Tired?” he asked. Michael just groaned in reply, and Ray flopped down in his seat. “What, Gavin keep you up all night?” he asked.

Michael sat up at this, and glared at Ray.

“We do more than just fuck, you know.”

Ray scoffed. “Could’ve had me fooled.” He said, nodding at the hickey blossoming on Michael’s neck. His friend blushed, and his hand went to his neck, awkwardly hiding the blemish.

“So, what’s up?” Ray asked. Michael sighed.

“If you must know, me and Gav got into a fight last night.” He explained. Ray frowned.

“Seriously?” he asked. Michael nodded.  “About what?”

Michael sat up, and leaned back in his chair. “It was stupid really. I think we actually started bickering about what to eat. And then it escalated and I got mad and said some things I probably shouldn’t have… and then he left.”

“He _left?_ ” Ray asked, shocked. “Left where?”

“Geoff’s I guess.” Michael shrugged. “I called him a bunch of times, but he kept rejecting it. And then, I couldn’t sleep because I was worried that he might not be at Geoff’s. He might be fucking… out in the cold all alone or whatever. So I called Geoff but his phone was off and I don’t have Griffon’s number and then it was suddenly three AM and that’s why I’m so fucking tired.”

“Shit, dude.” Ray breathed. “Has he not come into work yet?”

Michael simply shook his head, and then they both turned at the sound of the office door opening. Michael sighed disappointedly as Jack entered the room, sipping at a coffee.

“You don’t look happy to see me.” He joked. Michael’s head went back down onto his desk, and Ray shot Jack an apologetic look.

“He and Gavin had a fight last night.” He explained quietly. Jack nodded and smiled sympathetically at Michael. “Don’t worry Michael, I’m sure you two’ll work things out.”

“They will.” Ray nodded. “Michael and Gavin, they can’t go long without each other. Like PB&J, but less… tasty.”

Jack laughed softly at that, before turning to his desk and slipping his headphones on. Ryan was the next to enter the room, shooting a small smile towards Ray, who felt his cheeks redden. He still wasn’t exactly sure where he stood with Ryan, after all. He was starting to feel… feelings, that weren’t exactly appropriate.

But forget that, he needed to make sure Michael got through the day first.

“Have you seen Geoff, or Gavin yet today?” Ray asked Ryan.

“Yeah. They’re both in the kitchen. I would’ve stopped to say hi but they were talking about something pretty quietly, and Gavin looked kinda upset.” He shrugged. Michael sat up at this, and swivelled his chair around to face Ryan.

“They’re here? In the building?”

Ryan nodded slowly, as Michael bolted from his seat and to the door. Ray groaned, and shot a worried look to Ryan, who just looked confused. “I'll explain later.” He sighed, before taking off in a run after Michael.

oOo

Gavin looked like a deer in headlights as Michael bolted towards him. Geoff stood protectively in front of them, and turned, stopping Michael in his tracks.

“Geoff, I-”

“I know.” Geoff put his hand up. “Now, as I was saying to Gavin here, I want you two to sort this shit out, so we can all have a nice normal day at work, alright?” his tone was stern and borderline threatening, and Michael felt his Alpha instincts begin to rile up and then immediately back down as he saw the glare in Geoff’s eyes.

Both nodded silently, just as Ray arrived, panting and clutching his sides. “Fuck, I’m outta shape.” He breathed.

“C’mon Ray, these two have shit to sort.” Geoff said, resting his hand on the Omega’s shoulder. Ray rolled his eyes, but allowed himself to be led back to the office by Geoff anyway. Michael and Gavin needed to be alone, he knew that.

Back in the kitchen, Gavin and Michael stood at an odd, awkward distance from each other, as silence rang through the room. Michael glanced at every part of Gavin’s body, unsure where to let his eyes rest. Gavin’s eyes were glued to Michael’s face, and he bit at the skin of his thumb nervously.

Chris walked into the kitchen, but stopped as he noticed the two. Michael and Gavin both glared at him and he blushed. “Uh… I. Sorry, I'll go.”

He awkwardly backed out of the kitchen, and there was another brief moment silence, before both Michael and Gavin started laughing.

“What a dope.” Gavin laughed, looking at the entrance of the kitchen where Chris had just been. Michael nodded in agreement, rubbing his finger at the tip of his nose. He sighed as he stopped laughing, and Gavin did the same, eyes flicking from the floor back up to Michael’s.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled. “For acting like a prick and then leaving and ignoring all your phone calls and stuff.”

“I’m sorry.” Michael repeated. “For acting like an asshole and saying a whole bunch of stuff I didn't actually mean.”

Gavin smiled softly. “Does this mean we can go back to being boi’s again?”

“Like we ever stopped!” Michael exclaimed, stepping forwards and moving into Gavin's embrace, allowing the Omega to cup his face and kiss him softly. The kiss began to deepen as someone else stepped into the kitchen, clearing their throat. Both Gavin and Michael turned to see Burnie, approaching the fridge and reaching inside.

“Really? In the kitchen? People eat here.” He pointed out, grabbing a bottle of water. Gavin blushed and Michael laughed, but neither made an effort to step away from each other. Burnie just shook his head and mumbled ‘fucking kids’ under his breath fondly, before exiting the kitchen. “Get back to work and don’t let me catch you making out in the kitchen again!” he called over his shoulder.

There could be no promise made about the making out bit, they both knew this as they intertwined their hands and walked back to the AH office, grinning.

“I love you Michael.” Gavin said, making Michael smile widely.

“Yeah. I love you too. Even if you are a prick sometimes.”

“Oi!” Gavin exclaimed as they entered the office.

“Oh thank God.” Geoff announced, dramatically resting his hand on his forehead. “Dumb and dumber are butt buddies again. And here I was thinking Achievement Hunter would never be the same!”

Michael shot Geoff the finger with a laugh, and Gavin walked over, swatting him at the top of his head lightly. Michael sat down at his desk behind Ray, and yawned loudly.

“Still tired?” ray asked. Michael nodded.

“Well. At least you’ve got a snuggle buddy again.” He noted, nodding to Gavin who was settling down at his own desk. Michael looked at Gavin, setting up his Xbox, and smiled to himself.

“Yeah.” he breathed. “Yeah at least I do.”

(Ray walks in on them both passed out snuggled up together on the white sofa when he comes back from his lunch break. He snaps a picture and tweets it with the appropriate message: Came back from my lunch break to some hot action on the AH couch. Should this be tagged NSFW? Should this even be allowed on the internet?!)

(He then follows it up with this tweet: Also, regarding #MavinCouchgate, sorry @RyanTheTwit. Your couch will forever be known as the Mavin couch now.)

(Ryan breaks his 4 tweet record with the following reply: @AHBrownman I think I can forgive them! HashlessForTheDorks)


	9. (Ryan/Ray) Even Alphas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray learns something new about Ryan that he could never have imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (TW for Anxiety/Panic Attacks)

It was the fourth day in a row Ray had spent in Ryan’s apartment when he noticed it.

The little bottle of pills, sitting on the third shelf of his medicine cabinet. Ray was only looking for a bandage for the paper cut on his thumb, and Ryan had openly told him to check the medicine cabinet. So it wasn't _spying,_ was it? It wasn’t like he was snooping around Ryan’s things and happened to notice the suspicious brown bottle with the white wrapper.

“Found them?” Ryan called from the other room. Ray’s hand sprung back to his side from the cabinet like he had been scorched by it.

“Uh. Yeah.” he called back, fumbling quickly behind the bottle and grabbing a pack of band-aids. He took one out of the packet, and wrapped it around his thumb quickly, closing the mirrored cabinet and turning around just in time to see Ryan, standing in the doorway with a soft smile on his face.

“All better?” Ryan asked. Ray nodded, holding up his thumb. Ryan chuckled, and held his hand out, which Ray gladly took, allowing Ryan to lead him back into the main room. The two sat down together on the couch, and Ryan un-paused the movie they had been watching.

Ray tried to pay attention to the rest of the movie, but every so often, his mind wandered back to the pills. They weren’t simply aspirin, or anything mundane like that- Ray could tell by the ridiculously long name and the fact that they had both Ryan’s and somebody else’s signatures printed on the label. The question was on the tip of his tongue, but he still felt a little awkward.

What would Ryan think of Ray, snooping around his cupboards? Ray didn't want to upset him after all, and he’d heard stories of what Alpha’s could be like if you implied something was wrong with them. He’d seen the stupid health commercials on TV, stating that as little as 35% of Alpha’s went to the doctor when they needed to. So whatever it was, for Ryan to need such a bottle, must have been big.

He looked up at Ryan, whose eyes were still fixed on the TV screen. There didn't _seem_ to be anything wrong with him, but then- what did that count for? Plenty of people with illnesses and disabilities _looked_ fine. And it wasn’t like Ray would judge Ryan, or stop liking him if he did have a serious illness or a disability… he was just _worried_. What if Ryan was really sick? What if he was going to die? Questions raced around Ray’s mind at a thousand miles an hour, until he heard the click of the movie pausing, and felt Ryan turn to look at him.

“Ray? You okay?”

Ray nodded silently. Ryan didn't look convinced.

“You sure? You’re really tense. Do you wanna…watch something else?”

Ray shook his head. “No- no I’m fine.” He said, glancing down at the floor. He felt Ryan shift awkwardly and sit forwards.

“Do you… do you wanna go home? I can drive you home if you don’t want to stay here again tonight… I understand if-”

“No! No it’s not that!” Ray interrupted. “I’m just… I’m just being dumb, that’s all.”

“What about?” Ryan asked. “Is it something I did? Did I say anything-”

“No. No Ryan you haven’t done anything-”

“Is it someone else? Has somebody said something to you? Ray could see the protective glint in Ryan’s blue eyes, that made him suddenly feel warm inside. “Because I swear, Ray- if anybody’s said anyth-”

“What’s the bottle?” Ray  blurted out. He instantly regretted it when he saw Ryan’s mouth fall closed and a silence settled between them. His cheeks flushed.

“What bottle?” Ryan asked. Ray looked away from the Alpha’s gaze.

“I- when I was getting a band-aid… I saw a bottle in your medicine cabinet. I was… I’m… I was just stupidly worrying about nothing and can we please just drop it now?”

Ryan didn't reply, just stood silently. Ray felt something catch in the back of his throat- he wanted to chase after him, but for some reason his body wouldn't co-operate with his brain. “Ryan- please, I’m sorry for snooping around and stuff. It’s my fault- I’m really sorry!”

At this, Ryan emerged from the bathroom with a soft smile on his face, and the mysterious bottle in his hands. “Whoa, baby, relax.” He said, walking back over and sitting down on the couch. “You haven’t done anything wrong. You have every right to be curious.” He laughed, stroking his hand through Ray’s dark hair calmingly.

“I’m sorry- I just thought that-”

“Don’t be sorry.” Ryan smiled. He leant forwards and kissed Ray on the lips once, softly. “I’m not _sick_.” He explained, holding up the bottle and shaking it a little, so the small pills clinked inside. “They’re for anxiety- I’ve been prescribed to them since I was about twenty.”

“What…” Ray’s eyebrows rose. “You… you have anxiety?”

Ryan nodded. Ray swallowed. “I-I didn't know Alpha’s could _get_ anxiety.”

Ryan chuckled. “Well, we can. I started having quite… violent panic attacks when I was younger, so my mom convinced me to go to the doctor's, and he prescribed me these.” He explained, looking at the bottle. “I used to have to take one a day, but now I only take them if I’m feeling particularly anxious. That’s all.” He shrugged. Ray sighed.

“I thought you were like… terminally ill or something.” He said with a relieved sigh. “I was really worried that you were gonna like, die or that you weren’t telling me something…” he stopped, and laughed to himself. “I don’t know what I was thinking. Sorry for freaking you out.”

“It’s okay.” Ryan laughed. “I will admit they do look a little… ominous. But yeah, I have anxiety.”

“Is it bad?” Ray asked. Ryan looked to the floor and shrugged.

“It can be… it depends. It comes in fits and starts- like, I'll be fine for a few months, and then something will set it off and I'll be a wreck for a week. I’m pretty good at keeping it under control though, and…” he trailed off, glancing around. Ray leaned forwards.

“And what?” Ray asked. Ryan looked up at him, and smiled.

“And I’ve got you, haven’t I? You make it better.”

Ray blushed, and grinned. “You’re such a sap.” He mumbled. Ryan smiled back at him and shrugged.

“Yeah. alright. Maybe I am. You’re not gonna leave me, are you?” he joked.

“I dunno…” Ray smiled “I’m a nervous wreck, and you’re a complete sap- could it ever work?”

Ryan leant in, kissing him softly on the lips. He pulled away with a small smile.

“I think we could make it work.”

* * *

 

The first time Ray witnessed Ryan having a panic attack, they’d been together for three months. Ryan had been getting himself worked up for almost a week- a combination of getting his editing done in time, and waiting for his employee review and learning his lines for the short he was going to be in all whilst planning a few GTA videos for when Geoff would be out of town.

Ray had pleaded for him to shut off the computer and go to bed, but Ryan had insisted on staying awake. So Ray had left, and crawled into bed alone.

He had been asleep for a little over an hour when he heard it.

Panic attacks weren’t something foreign to Ray. He’d had friends with mild anxiety in school and growing up, so he knew what to expect.

But he had never planned for anything like Ryan’s panic attack.

His breaths were sharp and shallow, and by the time Ry had made it into the other room, Ryan was already on the floor, curled into himself with his he'd pressed into his knees and his back stiff against the wall. His eyes were screwed tightly and his entire body was shaking, almost seizing up.

Ray had never been more terrified in his life.

But he stayed anyway, waited for what felt like hours for Ryan’s breathing to finally calm down. He walked to the bathroom and took out two of Ryan’s pills, and poured him a glass of water. He watched him take them, before he took the Alpha by the hand, and led him back into their bedroom.

He peeled Ryan’s T-shirt and jeans off of him, wiped the tears from underneath his eyes, and laid down with him. He kissed every inch of Ryan’s face softly, and then, once he was satisfied Ryan was okay, he let the Alpha just hold him, for the rest of the night.

(Ryan made sure Ray knew how grateful he was the following morning, _and_ the following night after that.)


	10. Re-United (Gavin/Michael)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Gavin finally get re-united after the Brit spends a few weeks longer than planned back home. They become re-familiarized.

Michael was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet with anticipation as he stood in Austin City airport, with an A4 cardboard sign that read ‘GAVVERS’ in a capital red, messy scrawl.

He felt Geoff’s hand come to rest on his shoulder and stop his impatient movements. Geoff’s nose pressed against his neck in a friendly, nurturing display, calming Michael’s heartbeat a little.

“Relax. He’ll be here.” Came Geoff’s calming promise. Unsurprisingly, it worked, and with the light wisp of Geoff’s own dark, alcoholic scent tickling at his nose, Michael felt his blood stop flowing so quickly and his brain stop racing.

He glanced at his watch. Gavin would be here any minute now.

Slowly, like water trickling out of a tilted glass, people with suitcases and backpacks began filtering out from arrivals, greeting their loved ones with excited hugs and gentle brushes of scents against each other. The conflicting smells surrounding him were beginning to make Michael feel on edge again as he desperately searched for Gavin in the crowd, trying to ignore the happy couples surrounding him. He needed _Gavin_ , needed his stupid face and his stupidly amazing smell right there. He’d waited far too long, a week-long trip turning into two and then three, combined with pleasant but still _unsatisfying_ phone calls and skype conversations, and cheeky texts with promises of what was to come once Gavin arrived back home.

Finally, Michael spotted a wisp of sandy brown hair in the crowd. He tiptoed up a little, to see Gavin, whose mouth widened into a grin as he spotted Michael. His backpack was loose on his back and he dragged his wheeled case behind him as a brisk walk turned into a full on sprint, Michael in an equal state of relief as he dropped the sign and matched Gavin’s pace, sprinting across the streaky white flooring towards Gavin.

They both stopped before they could hit each other, standing in the middle of the crowd, inches apart, just smiling and getting their breath back. Michael could see the slightest glaze of tears in Gavin’s eyes, and pretended like he couldn’t feel the same in his own.

“Hi.” He breathed. Gavin opened his mouth to reply, but didn't get the chance too, before Michael had yanked him roughly by the back of his head, and collided their mouths together. The kiss slowed and deepened into something less _spontaneous_ and something more _meaningful_ , before they eventually pulled away. Gavin grinned as he looked at Michael’s flushed face.

“Missed me?” he joked.

“Hardly.” Michael replied. But he could only keep a straight face for a few seconds before the grin spread across his mouth again. “Now c’mere.” He commanded, steering Gavin’s face against his.

The first brush of Michael’s nose against his neck was like coming home.

It had been a long time for the newly-mated pair to spend apart from each other, and only being able to smell Michael from the old musty scent of his hoodie Gavin had taken halfway across the world with him just wasn’t quite as satisfying as the real thing. Gavin had forgotten how good Michael smelt, a mixture of that spicy Christmassy smell and the lingering scent of a city street.

Gavin smelt like what Michael could only imagine clouds smelt like, damp in the right way with a twist of freshly cut grass and neutral flowers. He smelt like the colour green, but radiated the colour white, as pure as Gavin surely wasn’t.

“Michael.” Gavin breathed, detaching from his Alpha’s neck. Michael did the same, but didn't move far, gripping Gavin's waist tightly. “I did _really fucking miss you._ ” he breathed.

“You dick-head’s done fucking yet so we can go?” Michael and Gavin turned to see Geoff, carrying Gavin’s stupid sign in one hand and the suitcase Gavin had apparently abandoned several meters away alongside him.

“Geoff!” Gavin smiled widely, and detached from Michael to hug Geoff tightly. The Alpha reciprocated, of course, and sniffed Gavin’s hair lightly.

“Ick. You smell like aeroplane.” He commented. Gavin grinned.

“And you smell like a bar.” He replied. Geoff just rolled his eyes, and ran his fingers through the Omega’s hair, ruffling it caringly.

“Come on assholes. I'll drive you home.”

oOo

“It was nice of Geoff to come too,” Gavin said as he and Michael stood in the lift that headed up to their apartment, hands tightly linked. “I know… like, we don’t live together anymore and that, but it’s like tradition- he always meets me at the airport. It wouldn’t feel right without him.”

Michael wasn’t really listening, just nodding as he and Gavin’s hands swung lightly. They stood close together, unable to stop touching since being re-united. It felt so _right_ , to be like this, the two of them- back together.

“Are you even listening Michael?” Gavin asked with a smile. Michael’s cheeks reddened.

“Sorry.” He apologised. “I-just… I’m really fucking glad to have you back, that’s all.”

The elevator made a beep and the doors slid open. The two stepped out and walked down to their apartment, Gavin smirking the entire way down. Michael was opening the door with the key as he spoke.

“Although, you know what they say…” he said. Michael turned to him and raised eyebrows as the key clicked, and the door opened.

“What?”

“Sex is always better once you’ve had to wait a while.”

Michael smirked mischievously as Gavin sauntered into the apartment, hips swaying as he let go of Michael’s hand and leant against the wall. He turned to look at Michael as the door shut, leaning his hips up off the wall slightly and swaying gently.

“Is this what I think it is?” Michael asked, dumping his keys on the counter and walking over to Gavin, who was still grinning like an idiot.

“Depends what you think.” He shrugged as Michael’s fingers curled into his belt loops, tugging his hips further off the wall and pressing them against his own.

“I think,” Michael whispered, leaning in to nibble gently at the scent gland at Gavin’s neck. “This means that this whole weekend is going to be spent with you, on your back, begging for _my_ _knot_.”

Every few words were punctuated with a nip at the skin or a kiss, and Gavin’s mouth hung open a little as he felt Michael’s strong scent radiate off of the Alpha and begin to fill the room.

“Would you like that, omega?” he whispered as he moved up to Gavin’s lips. The Brit could only nod.

“Well,” Michael whispered against his lips, pushing his hips harder against Gavin’s so they were now against the wall. “I need to know what you want.”

“Want you.” Gavin practically breathed his reply, head pressed back against the wall as Michael’s hips rolled into his once.

“Want me?” Michael asked. “My knot, buried in your tight little ass? My tongue, lapping up your slick directly from its source, and my hands tugging at your soft little pink Omega cock? Is that what you want Gavin? Because I need to know.” He teased.

Gavin moaned at Michael’s filthy words alone, and nodded his head desperately. “Yes, Michael please!” he cried, before Michael’s lips smashed against his, kissing him deeply. Michael licked around his mouth, and he reciprocated, exploring all the nooks and crannies he’d missed so much since being away. The two’d had a little phone sex, and Gavin had dreamt of Michael as often as he could, but nothing was quite as satisfying as _this,_ Michael- tugging his t-shit right off of him before slipping his own above his head. _Michael_ , turning him around so his face was against the cool wallpaper, as he reached forwards to unbutton Gavin’s jeans.

The clothes slipped down Gavin’s skinny legs quickly, and he made fast work of stepping out of them as he heard Michael pull down his own zipper behind him. still, he didn't make an effort to move from where he had been placed, and eventually felt Michael’s cold hands settle on his hips, teasing around the waistband of his boxers.

“This what you want?” Michael asked. Gavin nodded.

“Please Michael. I’ve not had you knot me in way too long.” He whined. Michael laughed darkly.

“Gav, there’ll be plenty of time for that.” He promised, hands creeping up to toy with Gavin’s pink nipples, which sat amongst his thick chest hair. “Let’s not rush to the main event.”

He slapped Gavin’s ass playfully, and Gavin felt his dick twitch in his underwear. Michael was pressed flush against his back, and he could feel the young Alpha’s knot against the flesh curve of his ass. Teasingly, he backed into it a little, making Michael hiss in pleasure.

“You’re so good for me, Gav,” he whispered against the back of Gavin’s neck. His tone faded from playful to sincere. “I just want to please you. will you let me?” he asked.

Gavin nodded, and allowed himself to be led by Michael out of the hallway, and into their bedroom. Gavin smiled at the familiarity of everything, remembering how much he’d missed his bed and his room, and most of all- Michael. He moved over to the bed without the need to be told, and laid down with his head resting on the pillow. His hands came lazily above his head, and he watched lovingly as Michael slipped his boxers off before climbing in with him. the bed cover was pushed up and off the bed, as the heat of the summery weather settled in the room. Gavin was thankful for the cool rush of air he felt as Michael relieved his cock from his straining underwear, slipping them down his legs and tossing them onto the floor to be recovered later.

Michael sat up on his knees, between Gavin’s parted legs and stared for a while. Impatient, Gavin reached down to his own cock and began to jerk it in his fist. Michael didn't make an effort to stop him, just placed his hands at the flat tops of Gavin’s bony knees.

He’d missed this so much, looking at his Omega, all laid out for him.

Despite his angry demeanour, Michael had never been much of a rough lover, which surprised Gavin the first few times they had sex. Michael was always patient and gentle with him, something that Gavin himself had never really experienced in a partner.

Michael would’ve been content to just sit there, and listen to Gavin’s breathy moans as he got himself off if that’s what Gavin would’ve been happy with. But he knew how much the Brit loved to indulge in every aspect of sex, and his stifled moans and whimpers where just a sign of how impatient he was.

So leaning in, Michael gently lifted Gavin’s hand off his cock and guided it up to rest behind his head with the other. He settled between Gavin’s legs and blew against the tip of his hard smooth dick teasingly, making Gavin writhe above him. Michael smiled as Gavin’s back arched off the bed. He leant back up to kiss Gavin lovingly on the mouth, before grabbing one of the unused pillows and propping it under the Omega’s hips, to angle them up slightly.

Gavin’s scent was so strong now that he was so worked up, and it flushed through the room. Michael kissed at the soft hair by Gavin’s belly a few times, before he dipped down further, past the Omega’s cock and down to his hole.

The slick was already gathering around the rim, and Michael wanted nothing more than to taste it, like he’d been dreaming of since the day Gavin left.

He placed a few gentle kisses to the insides of Gavin’s thigh, before he lifted his legs up, hooking them over his shoulders to get a better angle. Gavin quivered with anticipation as Michael blew lightly over his hole, and one hand came down to dip into Michael’s hair.

The first lick at the slick that began to create more rapidly was like a combination of being smashed in the face by a bouquet of daisies and eating a home cooked meal after months of microwaveable food. Gavin tasted even better than he smelled, and Michael wondered how he ever could have forgotten. He wondered why he ever spent time doing anything but _this._

His tongue slipped into Gavin’s inviting hole and he began lapping up every drop he could find, and Gavin’s soft whimpers turned into heavy moans and his fingers grew tighter in Michael’s hair. But Michael didn't stop, just grabbed at Gavin’s thighs, snapping them further apart as he continued his gentle assault on Gavin’s puckered hole with his tongue alone, before gently circling the rim with a few fingers.

Gavin was chanting Michael’s name like it was the only word he knew, and Michael looked up to watch him. Gavin’s eyes gently peeled open as he felt Michaels’ body shift, and he smiled, despite looking absolutely butchered as his Alpha.

“Don’t you fucking dare stop.” He warned, making Michael grin.

“You’re the boss.” He shrugged, before dipping down and loosing himself down and inside Gavin all over again. Gavin’s hips were rolling gently as his hole opened up wider, displaying his need for something a little thicker than Michael’s fingers. Michael own cock was painfully hard at his belly, and he’d been getting off on the friction against the bed sheets alone, trying to keep himself satisfied. He hadn’t meant on purpose to make this all about Gavin, but he didn't mind, knowing his Omega would definitely make it all up to him later.

And any situation involving him getting to knot something that wasn’t his own hand was definitely worth a little hard work.

He leant back up and mounted Gavin, who seemed to know exactly what was going on by the way he drew his knees up to his chest, where Michael rested between them. They didn't say anything, but the silent moment of eye contact and the slightest nod Gavin gave told Michael it was time.

He slipped into Gavin slowly, trying not to bottom out straight away as he slid through the layers of slick and hormones, Gavin’s scent roasting in the air and heating up his skin. His Omega moaned loudly, as Michael slid in, and it took a lot for the Alpha not to join him, moaning loudly like a little bitch himself. But fuck, Gavin felt good.

He started rocking his hips only slightly, keeping a good pace but only pulling out around an inch or so each time. Gavin’s face was beginning to screw up almost as tight as his hole as he felt his orgasm loom.

“Please, Michael- deeper.” He cried.

Michael was not a quick lover. He loved to draw things out when he had the chance, and watch Gavin fall apart, step by step underneath him. he drew out of Gavin teasingly slowly, until just the thick end of his knot remained, before he slammed back inside with a force so vast their skin slapped together and echoed around the room, at the same time Gavin shouted his name.

He repeated this a few times, but felt his pace quickening as Gavin’s babblings stopped being even coherent, chasing release for the both of them. After a minute more of thrusting, Michael felt the familiar feeling of electricity surge through him. he buried his head in Gavin’s neck and bit down, _hard_ as he came, feeling his knot swell and uncurl, locking he and Gavin together.

Feeling Michael swell inside of him was enough to push Gavin over the edge as he felt his sweet spot being pushed against so _firmly_ , and he came with a tired, drawn out whine, spurting his hot load so high it splashed back against Michael’s gut.

Michael laid on top of Gavin, saying nothing, just rubbing his scent all over the Omega with a few licks and nibbled, re-claiming him after all their time apart. After a few minutes of just _bonding_ , Michael felt his not uncurl and he slipped out of Gavin, lying beside him.

“You really did fucking miss me.” Gavin said, grinning. Michael nodded breathlessly, and tilted his head to look at his Omega.

“More than I could ever show.”

oOo

Round two and three followed quickly after, before they decided they really did need to get out of bed and put clothes on. They didn't venture far, just settled down and switched on their Xboxes as Michael stuffed the soiled sheets in the clothes dryer and Gavin dug out his ancient copy of Halo 2.

“Campaign?” he offered. Michael nodded, and sat beside Gavin on the sofa. His Omega leant back and rested against his chest, and Michael let his arms wrap around Gavin’s middle.

He was truly spent, they both were- Michael didn't think he’d ever come so many times in the space of a few hours since he was a teenager- so settling down on the couch came as a blessing.

“We’re definitely not leaving this apartment the whole weekend, you know that right?” Gavin said, as the game began to load. Michael smirked.

“You’re trying to fucking kill me, aren’t you?” he asked. Gavin grinned, and leant up, butting their heads together playfully.

“Damn right I am!” he laughed. “But what a way to go, right?”

Michael smirked. “Death by sex. Has a nice ring to it, I suppose.”

oOo

Death by sex was only an understatement by a shockingly small margin- Michael did truly feel like he was going to pass out after he slumped against the shower, his knot having only just unlocked from behind Gavin’s teeth. The Omega grinned as he rose to full height, kissing Michael on the neck. He sucked a mark into it, and traced his tongue familiarly over the one Michael wore permanently, the sign of their mating.

Michael had gone with the more traditional option of his neck, whereas Gavin’s rested on his inner thigh. He had considered how much time Michael spent down there, when making his choice.

Michael moaned softly under his teeth, and Gavin grinned.

“Like it when I mark you, _Alpha_?” he asked, teasing tone settling into his voice. Michael narrowed his eyes, but smiled.

“Don’t push your luck _Omega,_ or I'll have you bent over that sink faster than you can say my name.”

“That a challenge?”

“No.” Michael laughed breathlessly. “You’ve officially worn me out. I don’t think I can manage another round. It’s only been two days and I’ve knotted you in some way shape or form more times than I did the whole of last month.”

Gavin pouted, but the smile was evident in his voice. “Spoilsport.”

The two climbed out of the shower, but made no effort to dry or get dressed, just left the bathroom, allowing their wet bodies to flop down on the bed.

Neither of them had bothered making it after the third time the sheets had to be stripped, but the mattress was smooth enough to get comfortable on. Gavin turned into Michael, and kissed the mark on his neck.

“I love you, Michael.” He said. Michael smiled.

“I love you too Gavin.”

“More than… Xbox games?”

“More than _alcohol?_ ”

There was a pause, before they both grinned.

“ _Yes_.”

“ _Absolutely.”_


	11. The One Where Gavin Drags Ray To The Store But It All Works Out (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin cashes in his I-got-you-laid favour with Ray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a part two. When is the question not even I can answer.

The TV was on, but Gavin wasn’t really paying attention as he sat in bed next to Michael, feeling his nose brush lovingly up and down his neck. Gavin hummed happily and managed to stop himself from chirping like a bitch, enjoying Michael’s presence beside him. After a while, he let his mind wander to Ray, wondering how he was getting on with Ryan.

It was nice to have another Omega friend, especially one as clueless as Ray to help and guide.

“Thinking about Ray?” Michael asked. Gavin smiled, and turned to look at him.

“How did you know? He asked. Michael shrugged, and placed a soft kiss at the bottom of his jaw.

“You just… had that look in your eye. Same look you had when you were doing whatever with him in that bathroom.” Gavin felt Michael grin against his skin, and blushed.

“It was nothing.” He mumbled. Michael leant back, and gave Gavin possibly the cutest bitch face he’d ever seen.

“Alright…” Gavin smiled. “I borrowed him something… to get Ryan in the mood.”

Michael raised an eyebrow. “Borrowed him what?” he asked. Gavin blushed, and tilted his head back.

“You’ll think it’s dumb.” He mumbled. Michael laughed.

“I won't, I promise.” He said. Gavin sat up to look at him. “I promise.” He repeated.

“Alright.” Gavin sighed. “I leant him some… underwear.”

Michael frowned. “ _Underwear?”_ he asked. “What do you mean, underwear?”

Gavin blushed. “Just… some stuff I had lying around.” He shrugged. But Michael’s curious gaze didn't shift. “Alright.” He sighed. “Some like… lacy stuff. Sexy stuff.”

“ _Lingerie!?”_ Michael explained. “You own _Lingerie?_ And I didn't even _know?”_

Thankfully, Michael was still smiling as he spoke, which made Gavin feel a lot more relieved. He _wasn’t_ ready to deal with a pissy Alpha.

“Not anymore I don’t! I bloody gave ‘em to Ray, didn't I?” he said. “And if he’s… successful- I’m not sure if I'll really want ‘em back.”

“Those were your _only_ pair?” Michael asked. Gavin nodded.

“Well, why’d you give them to Ray?”

“He needed my help! I owed him, after fucking him over in the bar!”

Michael rolled his eyes, and laid back down. Gavin followed him, and soon felt Michael’s lips, back tickling the skin of his neck. He sighed happily.

“Think of all the fun we could've had.” Michael said quietly, placing a gently kiss at Gavin’s pulse.

oOo

As soon as he entered the office on Monday, Gavin was grabbed by Ray, and pulled him into the corner. Thankfully, the only other person in the office was Jack, who was sitting at his desk, thankfully, with his headphones on.

Gavin grinned as they sat down on the white sofa. Ray was practically glowing, wrapped in Ryan’s hoodie with a content smile on his face.

“It worked then?”

Ray nodded. “Hell yeah it fucking worked! Fucking worked _well_.” He said excitedly. “Now savour this, Gavin Free. This is the only time these words are gonna come out of my mouth: you’re a fucking genius.”

Gavin giggled happily. “Oh, Ray I’m so chuffed for you. What was it like? Was he good? Big?” the questions came out in a quick rush, ad Ray blushed, shaking his head. Gavin groaned. “Oh, come _on_ , I helped you out! I deserve details!”

Ray couldn’t hide his smile as he rolled his eyes. “Alright, fine- it was really good. like… _really good._ I’ve not… done much with other people but… he was _definitely_ the best.”

Gavin grinned, and scented Ray’s hair affectionately. “You smell like him.” he noted. Ray grinned wider than Gavin had ever seen, which made him feel warm in his stomach.

“So yeah- thanks.” Ray said, just as Ryan, Michael and Geoff entered the room. Both Omega’s stood up, greeting their separate Alpha’s warmly, as Geoff rolled his eyes and told them all to get to fucking work, but with a hint of affection in his voice. Gavin and Ray shared a look, grinning.

OoO

“It’s your birthday soon Michael.” Geoff was saying as Gavin walked back into the office. He chucked a Red-bull at Ray, and a diet coke at Ryan, before walking over to Michael and Geoff, sitting down in his chair.

“Yeah, Wednesday.” Michael nodded. “Still, it’s no big deal.” He shrugged.

“Not going out?” Geoff asked. Michael shrugged again.

“I don’t know. What do you think Gavin?”

“I dunno.” Gavin said, as an idea formed into his head. He smiled to himself as he turned his computer on. “We could just stay in.”

“Yeah. Maybe. I don’t know, I guess I'll see how I feel, you know?”

Gavin left Michael and Geoff to their conversation, trying to hide his giant grin. He pulled out his phone, and typed a text to Ray, as he watched Ryan get up and leave the room.

To: Ray

Remember how you owe me that massive favour? xxx

-

From: Ray

no

_-_

I helped you get laid, you prick! I helped you get knotted, remember!? x

-

_Alright. What do you want? x_

_-_

I need you to come shopping with me. Tomorrow xxx

-

_What the fuck for? x_

_-_

You’ll see (: xx

-

_Bastard <3_

oOo

“Remind me again why _I_ had to drive you and neither of your fucking boyfriends could do it?” Geoff grumbled as the car slowly g=came to a stop. Gavin rolled his eyes.

“ _Because_ Geoff, I'm picking up a surprise for Michael’s birthday! And it’s a secret, which is why you're just dropping us at the mall.”

“Well, why couldn’t _Ryan_ do it?” he exclaimed, looking into the rear-view mirror at Ray, who shrugged.

“He’s busy.” Was his lame excuse. Geoff just rolled his eyes, and rested his head on his hand.

“Just go, you assholes. And here.” He reached in his pocket, pulling out two fifty dollar bills. “Buy yourselves both something pretty.”

Ray looked as if he was about to protest, but Gavin interrupted, snatching the money and grinning widely. “Thanks Geoff!” he said, punctuating it with a kiss on the Alpha’s cheek, before slipping out of the car. And little reluctantly, Ray followed.

oOo

Gavin led Ray by hand through the mall, just grinning and saying nothing. Ray was rushing to keep up behind him, asking questions, but Gavin, as usual- wasn’t being helpful.

They eventually came to a stop outside a room with red and black lettering on the front. The windows were filled with mainly female mannequins in nightwear and underwear, holding handcuffs and there objects that were making Ray blush. Ray blushed.

“Is this a _sex shop?”_ he asked. Gavin grinned and nodded, before pulling Ray in behind him.

There weren’t many people in the store, and straight away a server came to them. It was a female Omega, with blonde hair and a wide smile, in her ill-fitting red and black uniform.

“Uh, hi- welcome to Lou’s Lux Barn. Is there anything I could help you with today?”

“Yeah, actually.” Gavin said, beginning to walk towards the back of the store with the girl beside him. “I’m looking for some underwear. Like, dead sexy and that. Lacy and shit.”

“Right.” The girl nodded. “Any… colour or style preference.”

Gavin Paused and thought about it for a second. He looked to Ray, who was simply glancing awkwardly around the store, taking everything in.

“No red.” He decided. _That’s Ray’s colour._ He thought.

The girl nodded and led them through a curtain into the private client room. Gavin and Ray sat down on a sofa whilst the girl disappeared into the back room. As she left, Gavin stood, and began to take off his clothes.

“What are you doing?” Ray asked, startled as he noticed Gavin unbuckling his belt with his shirt already off.

“I’m not going to try anything on under my clothes, am I?”

“Aren’t you gonna like… go behind a curtain or something?” Ray was clearly flustered as he sat with his back rigid against the couch. Gavin rolled his eyes.

“No.” he said.

Ray didn't have time to argue anymore because the girl walked back in, with several items on hangers.

“I sort of guessed your size, so I brought a few bigger and smaller in case they don’t fit. There are loads of colours here to choose from, so it’s really up to you.”

Gavin was now standing in just his boxer briefs, and walked over to the table, examining each pair of underwear carefully, stroking across the satin and fondling the lace.

“Ray, c’mere.” He gestured for Ray to get up. The Omega blushed, but complied, following Gavin to the table.

“Which one do you think Michael would like the best?”

Ray swallowed thickly “Uh… I don’t really know man? What did you… have before?” he asked awkwardly.

“Michael’s never seen me in nice underwear.” Gavin explained, sifting through the pile. “The only pair I had were given to you.”

Ray blushed. “Right. Sorry. I don’t think you’re really going to want those back.” He admitted. “they sorta got… ripped. Sometime between the end of round three and the beginning of round four.”

Ray was now flaming red, but thankfully, Gavin just laughed. “Ray, as long as you're getting laid, I don't mind. I can forgive you, when you help me pick a pair.”

Ray sighed, and looked at the table. “Um, what about the black ones?” he pointed out a pair and picked up his water bottle. “Can’t go wrong with black, right?”

Gavin looked distastefully at the black silk underwear. “I don’t know. Black equals dominance, right? All that dominatrix shit, they always wear black. I don’t want to be giving off dominance, I want to be giving off ‘please choke me and fuck me into the mattress”

Ray choked a little on the sip of water he took, making Gavin laugh as he coughed and spluttered.

“Uh, right. Not black then… well, go opposite? What about white?”

Gavin frowned. “Nah. Too wedding-y…  and too… child molest-y”

Ray rolled his eyes. “Fucking hell, I don’t know? Green? You like green right?”

“I like green, but these look too… nature-y!” Gavin placed the green pair back down on the table, rolling his eyes. Ray huffed beside him.

“Alright.” He looked down and scanned the table, reaching for another pair. “What about these blue ones?”

Gavin took the blue pair of panties from Ray, and held them between his thumb and fore-finger. A small smile grew on his face.

“Couldn’t hurt to try them on, I guess…”

oOo

As Gavin completed his purchase and flirted with the girl at the cash register, Ray awkwardly stood around in the raunchy store. The blonde who had assisted them, approached him with a smile. Ray read her name-tag for the first time. _Emily._

“Your friend over there is spending a lot of money on fancy underwear ad stuff.” She pointed out. “Over a hundred dollars….”

“Yeah well, he’s a moron.” Ray shrugged. “But he’s sort of my best friend.”

“Well.” Emily smiled. “He doesn’t know that every purchase over a hundred dollars comes with a complimentary pair of furry handcuffs.” She held up a small back, and offered it out to Ray. “Whether he needs to know that or not… up to you.”

Ray smiled and took the bag before Emily walked off, and looked down at the inside of the bag, trying to hide his blush. What Gavin didn't know couldn’t hurt him, right? He though, as he stuffed the paper bag into his backpack, before Gavin could even turn around.

oOo

Ryan picked them up, so Ray got to sot I the front seat whilst Gavin took the back, settling his shopping bags beside him. Ryan looked back at him in the rear-view mirror.

Get anything interesting?” he asked, looking at the bags. Gavin smirked.

“Yeah. I did actually.” Was all he said. Ryan just rolled his eyes affectionately, and pulled out of the car-park. He looked to Ray.

“Did you get anything?” He asked. Ray smiled to himself and looked out of the window.

“Nah.”

 


	12. Questions and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray has questions. Ryan, Michael and Gavin all have their own answers.

The question had been on the horizon for a while, so Ryan was prepared. He was always aware of how young Ray was, and did his best to care for his recently presented Omega. Ray would pout and scold him when Ryan called him young, insisting he had been an Omega for _months_ now, so he certainly wasn’t a kid. Ryan would just laugh and point out Ray hadn’t even had his first heat yet.

Ray was always full of questions about statuses and rituals and everything else that came with the simple existence they led. The two had bonded well, as Alpha and Omega, and even though he would’ve liked to wait a little later, Ryan couldn’t lie and say the newly sexual aspect of their relationship hadn’t kicked things up a gear.

Ray would get curious, every now and then, and his instincts would take over as he scented with Ryan, nose sniffing out the best place for a mating scar.

The question came after five months of ‘dating’, when Ray was lounging in the apartment that was slowly becoming theirs, as he ‘accidentally’ left more and more of his stuff there.

“So, Ryan.” He asked. “What’s the deal with… mating and shit.”

Ryan’ attention was drawn from the TV to Ray. “It’s… just _mating_ , you know? Being with someone for the rest of your life. It’s a commitment.” He shrugged.

“Yeah, I know _that_ but like… some people, they get mated almost right away, like Michael and Gavin, whereas some people take like… a year or even longer. Like Geoff said, he and Griffon didn't get mated for like a year.” Ray shrugged. “And we’ve been together for longer than Michael and Gavin were… and you know that I love you and everything… so why don’t we just… get mated?”

Ryan smiled. “You can’t be mated Ray. Not yet.”

“Why not?” Ray asked, sitting up and crossing his arms, a little taken aback by Ryan’s dismissive tone. Ryan’s lazy smile stayed on his face as he watched his Omega’s posture changed.

“Trust me, it’s not my decision.” Ryan laughed, and Ray relaxed a little. “As far as I’m concerned, you are absolutely _my_ Omega.”

“So why aren’t we mated then?” Ray asked.

“Don’t they teach you this stuff in health class?” Ryan asked with a laugh. Ray playfully rubbed his cheek against Ryan’s chin, before laying down with his head in the Alpha’s lap.

“I never listened much. Figured I’d be a Beta anyway.” He said with a shrug as he laid down.

Ryan reached out, and gently stroked through Ray’s hair, scratching at his scalp just a little, which made the Omega purr quietly.

“Omega’s can’t mate until they’ve had their first heat- And only then with an Alpha. Usually, if they’re… actually with an Alpha who they consider a familiar or have a more… intimate bond with, they attempt to mate with them. Obviously, if they’ve talked about it prior, and the Omega has given their consent to be mated, plenty of couples choose to mate at that time.”

Ray rolled onto his back, so he could look up at Ryan. “So, why haven’t I had mine yet?”

Ryan shrugged. “Your first heat can take place anywhere between a month and a year of your presentation. Younger presenters usually get theirs earlier. You were a late bloomer, remember?”

“Yeah don’t remind me.” Ray rolled his eyes. “I didn't realise how lonely it was being unpresented until I…. well, until I presented.”

Ryan nodded in agreement. “A lot of people feel that way.” He said. “And as for people like Michael and Gavin mating early, well... not only were Gavin and Michael… _close_ beforehand, it’s also to do with their statuses. Alpha and Omega couples tend to mate earlier than other status couples because... it’s just a natural thing. It’s all hormones and scienc-y stuff. Same-status couples, or Beta couples usually wait a little longer.”

“Like Geoff and Griffon?”

Ryan hesitated. “Sort of.” He said. “You’ve got to remember that Geoff was mated before he met Griffon. And becoming Un-Mated again can… really mess some people up. Geoff’s lucky that he was able to get back to normal and find someone. Once you’re mated, usually… that’s it.”

Ray sat up and pressed his nose to Ryan’s neck. “So, when I have my first heat, we can get mated?” he asked.

“If that’s what you want.” Ryan nodded. He reached for Ray’s hand and laced it through his own. “I can’t really see myself with anyone else.”

“I know what you mean.” Ray smiled. “I don’t know how… or why but… we just click. Is that normal?”

Ryan nodded. “Soulmate complex, isn’t it? There’s always going to be that one person that just… matches.”

“And that’s you.”

“That’s you.” Ryan repeated. He grinned, and kissed Ray gently on the lips. “Now come on. We should probably go to bed.”

“Carry me?” Ray asked. Ryan smirked.

“You’re lucky to be stuck with someone as chivalrous as me.” He said, lifting Ray bridal style and walking out of the room.

“ _You’re_ just lucky I way like one hundred pounds.”

oOo

“Me and Ryan are going to get mated.” Ray said casually, as he, Gavin and Michael sat at their table together. It was lunchtime, and they all headed over to a local place together to grab a bite. Ray used to hate going out alone with the couple, but his past few days with Ryan had made him feel… different. Calmer almost.

“I thought so.” Michael said. Ray furrowed his eyebrows.

“How?” he asked.

“Your scent. It’s changing.” Michael explained. “I think your heat’s coming soon.”

“You can _smell that?”_ Ray asked, shocked. Michael laughed.

“Every Alpha in a fucking ten-mile radius probably can, dude. It’s pretty strong. You smell like Ryan too, underneath.”

Ray blushed. “That’s so embarrassing.”

“Just biology, isn’t it?” Gavin shrugged. “Your body is basically telling all the other Alpha’s to piss off, because you’re off the market. Wait until you actually get mated, for the first few days your scent is going to be proper strong. Especially considering how… _manly_ Ryan’s is.”

“Hey, keep your huge nose off of _my_ Alpha.” Ray teased.

“Ooh!” Gavin teased back. “He’s _your_ Alpha now, isn’t he?” he looked at Michael. “Ray and _Ryan_ are going to get _mated.”_

Michael laughed as Ray whined. “Cut it out.”

Gavin continued to laugh, and leant forwards, pinching Ray’s cheeks. “It’s about time your heat came. It’s been _months_ overdue.”

“Tell me about it.” Ray sighed, picking at the fries that remained on his plate. “I’m sorta… not _scared_ but… worried. Because I don’t really know what’s coming, besides the basics.”

“It’ll be strong.” Gavin warned. “First one always is. You’re just lucky you’ve got an Alpha to get you through yours.”

“What did you do?” Ray asked. Gavin looked down at the table and shrugged.

“Mine was different.” He said. Ray wanted to press for more information, but a threatening look from Michael shut him up. He swallowed.

“O-k. But you can help me, right Gav? Because I don’t really know what I’m doing and… you're the expert, right?” he said. Gavin looked up and his smile grew.

“Yeah, course!” he said, the brightness returning to his eyes. “I'll give you all the best tips. You can count on me!”

Ray smiled, and exchanged a brief moment of eye contact with Michael, who looked away. Ray worried a little about the moment they had shared, but then chose to ignore it. Gavin was fine now, talking animatedly about heats and mating. Ray quietly listened and Michael covered the check, and they all left together, taking the short walk back to the office.


	13. Fight! Fight! Fight! Kiss, Kiss, Kiss (Michael/Gavin/Ray) (Ryan/Ray) (Ryan/Michael)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Ryan have their first fight.
> 
> Ray walks out, heading over to Michael and Gavin's place where things get... interesting.
> 
> Also a cheeky bit of Ryan/Michael because it's Christmas.

“You’re such an _asshole”_

“Well, maybe if you weren’t acting like such a _slut_ in the first place-”

Ray stilled. “What the _fuck_ did you just call me?”

This was Ryan and Ray’s first fight. They had been together for long enough, too long, really, to never have _fought_ before, aside from their casual bickering over what TV show to watch or what take-out to order, which usually ended with an order of both Chinese food _and_ pizza, along with a long make-out session, which was _way_ _more fun_ than watching _TV._

What had started as the simplest hint of annoyance at the Omega had turned into a full blown screaming match spanning across the rooms of their apartment, met with tearful insults and smacks on the walls from neighbours, telling them to _fucking shut up already._

It had been around an hour. Both their throats were raw, eyes sore and red with tears. Fists clenched with the perfect amount of pressure to create little nail indents on their palms. Ray was _bristling_ with anger by this point, stood stock-still, chest _heaving_ as he glared at Ryan. Ryan himself, was still somewhat a picture of calmness, sighing audibly and resting his hands on his face.

“I-I didn't mean that.”

“You know what? Fuck _you.”_  Ray spat. He pushed past Ryan and into their shared bedroom, pulling out a duffel bag from under the bed. Ryan followed him, but he did not look away, focusing on the clothes he was grabbing out of his wardrobe and stuffing into the bag.

“What are you doing?” Ryan sighed from where he stood in the doorway.

“I’m fucking leaving. I’m not staying here tonight.” Ray snapped back, zipping the bag up and throwing it over his shoulder. As he turned, Ryan stepped forwards. He placed a heavy hand on his Omega’s arm.

“ _Ray.”_

“Don’t fucking touch me.” Ray shrugged him off, before pushing past him and heading out into the main room of their apartment.

“Ray, _please.”_ Ryan called, but Ray ignored him. He walked towards the front door, Ryan not far behind him.

“I have nothing to say to you.” said Ray through gritted teeth as he opened up their front door.

“Well, where are you gonna go?” Ryan pleaded.

“Out.” Ray did not look up. He stepped into the hallway.

“Ray, don’t go- listen, I’m sorry-”

Ray continued to walk away from the door, and down the corridor. Ryan called his name another time, but he did not look back.

“Ray, it’s not safe out this late!”

“Ray, come _back_ here!”

“Ray, as…as your _Alpha,_ I’m _telling you_ to get back here, right now!” Ryan finally tried. For a second, Ray’s instincts told him to stop. He paused at the end of the hallway. He tried to fight it, but couldn’t stop himself from turning and looking back.

“Come here.” Ryan asked. Ray sighed.

“Fuck you, _Alpha.”_

OoO

Gavin and Michael’s apartment was always warm. It was mainly because of Gavin, the Brit always complaining that he was _cold_ even in the Austin heat. Michael put up with it, like he put up with a lot of Gavin’s bullshit, simply because he was _Gavin._

Ray had attempted to send a text message as he hopped on the bus, but his eyes were still a little blurry with tears. He took a few minutes to himself, sitting at the back of the almost empty vehicle, collecting himself, before he worked his phone.

_New Message: Ryan <33_

_I’m really sorry. Please come back._

Ray sniffed back the next set of tears, rubbing his eye furiously. He quickly deleted the message, and scrolled through to Michael’s contact, before hurriedly typing out his message.

_To: Michael;)_

_Hey so me and Ryan sort of had a huge fight is it okay if I come over?_

He received his reply only a few minutes later.

_From: Michael ;)_

_What the fuck? I'll beat his ass. You want me to pick you up?_

_-_

_To: Michael ;)_

_It’s okay,  I’m on the bus- I’m only a couple stops away._

_-_

He slipped his phone back in his pocket and continued the rest of the journey, which was around ten minutes or so, in silence, before the bus finally came to a rest at the stop by Michael and Gavin’s building. Sighing, Ray stepped off the bus.  He looked up in front of him, and was surprised to see Michael standing there, hands in his pockets, waiting for him.

As soon as he saw Ray, his arms outstretched, and the Omega gladly ran into him, clutching onto him tightly and burying his face in Michael’s neck, inhaling his strangely fresh scent.

“It’s alright.” Michael mumbled soothingly, running his hands through Rays hair. “C’mon. Let’s get inside. Gavin’s waiting.”

oOo

“It was stupid really.” Ray sniffed, holding his mug of chocolate in his hand, legs crossed as he curled up on the sofa. He leant backwards into Michael, and Gain sat directly in front of him, holding onto his free hand tightly, occasionally running it across his lips.

“It was over the whole Dan thing.” He mumbled. Michael sighed.

“I knew it.”

“Sorry, can someone run me over the Dan thing? I feel like I missed something, because everyone, especially Ryan had been acting pretty salty since he left.”

“It was _nothing_.” Ray sighed, at the exact same time Michael said,

“It was a _misunderstanding_.”

Ray turned back to look at Michael, and rose his eyebrows. “What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

Michael sighed and Gavin sat up stubbornly, pouting his lips and asking, “Yeah, what’s _that_ meant to mean, Michael?”

Michael narrowed his eyes and looked from Gavin to Ray. “You really had _no_ _idea_ , did you?” he asked with a slight laugh. Ray frowned.

“ _What_?”

“Dude, come _on”_

_“What?”_

Michael rocked his head backwards, sighing, before sitting up. Ray turned so he was sat more towards Gavin, the pair of them watching Michael.

“Ray, Dan was fucking _flirting_ with you the _whole time he was here._ ” Michael finally said. Ray looked confused, and Gavin laughed.

“Oh yeah!”

“Yeah, dumbass.” Michael rolled his eyes. “Dude, he was trying to get into your pants the whole time he was here!”

Ray wrinkled his nose. “What? Dan? Nah, he- we’re just _friends.”_

Gavin scoffed. “Come on, love, Dan’s never just _friends_ with _anyone, believe me.”_

It was Michael’s turn to frown then, and sit up a little. “What the fuck’s _that_ supposed to mean?” he asked. “He didn't fucking try anything with _you,_ did he?”

“Michael, you know he wouldn’t-”

“I don’t know, Gav, you just said-”

“-Yeah, but Dan _knows_ me and him aren’t like that anymore!”

“ _Anymore?”_

“Guys!” Ray snapped, gaining both their attention. “It’s _my_ relationship possibly collapsing here, remember.”

Both sighed. “Sorry.” Gavin mumbled. He kissed Ray lightly on the temple.

“Yeah, sorry.” Michael agreed. “After Dan was… being _Dan,_ Ryan got a little… _salty_ about it, that’s all.”

“I guess maybe I _did_ make things a little… close.” Ray admitted, string down into his mug and blushing. He had thought he and Dan were just… messing around. A bit of wrestling, some playful scenting. Now he was starting to realise that maybe the not-so-friendly wrestling and the not-so-platonic scenting right under Ryan’s nose was a little… _unethical._

“Shit.” He sighed. “I’ve been an idiot. Ryan probably _hates me_.”

Gavin laughed. “Come on, Ray, it’s very clear that Ryan is absolutely head-over-heels for you. You’re practically _mated_. Speaking of which, why hasn’t that happened yet?” he asked.

Ray just shrugged. “We’re… takin things kinda slow, I guess.”

“Right.” Gavin nodded. Michael didn't say anything, just observed Ray silently. It was clear to him, obviously, that Ray hadn’t hit his first heat yet. But, that was a conversation the Omega needed to have with _Ryan,_ not with him.

“I’m sure Ry feels like a bit of a twat for being so salty, and it’ll all be sorted by tomorrow morning.” Gavin said.

“You’re right.” Ray nodded. “Thanks for uh, letting me stay on your couch by the way. You guys are doing me a solid.”

Gavin frowned. “Couch?” he asked. “You’re not sleeping on the bloody couch!”

“What?”

Michael smiled. He leant forwards, and kissed Ray lightly on the tip of his nose. “Come on.” He said, gently taking Ray’s hand in his own. “You can sleep with us tonight.”

oOo

The bed wasn’t really _built_ for three people, but the night was cold, and Ray was thankful for the warmth. Michael was pressed against his back, face buried in Ray’s neck, and Gavin laid in front of him, green eyes wide and his sleepy smile soft.

“Thanks.” He whispered. Gavin grinned softly.

“Anytime.”

Ray was now extremely aware how close their faces were. Gavin was a good few inches taller than him, but their heads were at even positions on their pillows. He nonchalantly pushed his leg forwards, toes scraping Gavin’s furry ankle. The other Omega smiled.

“ _Ray.”_ He drawled. “Are you _playing footsie_ with me?”

Ray blushed, thankful for the dark room. “I-I wasn’t, I- sorry, I-”

“Sh.” Gavin leant forwards. “It’s okay.”

Gavin’s lips against his were softer than he expected. His mouth moved slowly too, which was odd, considering everything Ray had ever seen Gavin do was quick and exiting and rushed. But this was not. It was almost sweet, as Gavin cupped his face and pushed his fingers into Ray’s black hair. Ray wasn’t much of an expert on kissing, but he had learnt a few tricks, and slowly began to run his tongue across the seam of Gavin's lips.

Gavin was happy to oblige, opening up his velvety, warm mouth and deepening the kiss. Michael had moved from his back now, and way laying on his side, Head propped up on his hand, watching them both.

Gavin shifted, climbing on top of Ray and resting between his legs. He detached from his lips long enough to trail them down Ray’s neck, before he came to his scent gland, nibbling on it.

Ray let out a soft moan into the room, and turned his face to look at Michael. He was more than a little nervous, and held the heavy worry that this was _not okay_ and Michael would be _very angry._

Clearly sensing his distress, Michael smiled. “It’s okay.” He whispered. He leant forwards once, to claim Ray’s lips in a chaste, innocent kiss, just as Gavin ground his hips down onto Ray’s crotch.

Ray had to release himself from Michael’s kiss, so he could push his head back and moan embarrassingly loudly. Gavin smiled, panting into Ray’s neck. He didn't stop, setting a good rhythm for the both of them, and slowly, Ray started to roll his hips up, meeting the pace of Gavin's.

“You like that?” Michael whispered, mouth pressed against his ear, hot breath pouring through into is skull. “Like that I let my Omega do this to you?”

“Yes.” Ray moaned. “God, _yes.”_

“Say it.” Michael dared him. “Tell me you’re _thankful.”_

“Thank you.” Ray panted, eyes screwing up as Gavin led him closer to his climax. “Thank you _Michael.”_

“You’re welcome.” Michael laughed softly “It’s the _least_ I can do.”

Ray came to the soft encouragements from Michael’s lips in his ear and the bruising grip Gavin had in his hair. He moaned loudly, before going limp. He ignored the uncomfortably sticky feeling in his boxers that he was still wearing. Gavin was still straddling his hips, erection still pulsing against his underwear. He tugged his boxers down only slightly so his smooth cock could spring free, and one hand went up to run over his own nipple.

Michael sat up to, moving towards his Omega. He clasped his hand around Gavin and began to tug lightly, causing the Omega to moan.

“ _Yes.”_ Ray breathed out.

“Would you like it?” Michael asked. “Would you like for my Omega to come all over your little chest?”

“ _Fuck, yes.”_ Ray sighed. Michael grinned deviously, and with a few expert twists of his wrist, Gavin was coming undone, spilling all over Ray’s chest, before collapsing next to him in a heap.

_“Shit.”_ Ray breathed out. “ _That_ was fucking incredible.”

“Agreed.” Gavin panted, breath hot against Ray’s cheek.

“What about you, Michael?” Ray asked, looking to the Alpha who was painfully hard, sitting up on his knees in front of him. “I'll-” Ray began to sit up, but Michael shook his head.

“As much as I’d _love to_ , I can't-” he explained. “If Ryan even catches a whiff, he’ll probably have my balls for fucking earrings. I'll just go jerk of in the bathroom.”

“I'll help.” Gavin offered. Michael shook his head.

“No, it’s fine. Stay here, stay with Ray.”

“ _No.”_ Ray whined. “It’s not fair on you.” he sat up. “I-I won't touch but, if you really can only…” his sentence trailed off, and he looked up at Michael through his dark eyelashes. “Do it here.”

Michael had already begun stroking himself softly through the outline of his knot in his boxers, and hissed at Ray’s words.

“Ryan won't be happy.” He warned.

“I don’t care.” Ray shook his head. “He was being an asshole anyway.”

Michael sighed, but didn't protest anymore. He slowly pulled down his underwear, and began to jerk himself off, as Gavin fumbled in the nightstand for a box of tissues. Ray began to clean himself off, and Gavin climbed over him, moving to Michael.

He didn't do much, just wrapped his delicate fingers around Michael’s knot, whispering things so quiet Ray couldn’t even hear them, until Michael’s face crumpled and he came, shooting hot white spurts of semen across the bed, right next to Ray. The smell was strong, and he inhaled it strongly, glad for the giddy scent-drunk feeling he received.

He was lulled to sleep by a mixture of all three of their scents, as Gavin and Michael nestled on either side of him.

oOo

It was a nice experience, but he still missed Ryan. He understood why now, at least, Ryan had been so angry with him. Although he hadn’t exactly cared for some of Ryan’s… _comments,_ he understood that it was all said in the heat of the moment, and neither of them deserved one hundred percent of the blame.

“Thank you.” he repeated, hugging both Gavin and Michael again, outside of his apartment complex. He hadn’t worked up the nerve to text Ryan yet, or call him, and was hoping the words would come in the heat of the moment.

Gavin and Michael left him with a soft kiss from each of them, before they turned and climbed back into Michael’s car. Ray heaved his bag over his shoulder, and made his way through his building, up the elevator and down the hall.

He stopped outside their door, and fumbled in his pockets for his keys. Before he could even reach the lock, the door was swung open.

Ryan stood before him, wearing the same clothes from the previous night, with a tired, forlorn expression. He looked at Ray with wide, desperate eyes.

Ray’s breath hitched.

“I’m sorry.” They both said. There was a pause, followed by a short, uneasy laugh. Ryan stepped back, and Ray stepped into the apartment. He closed the door behind it, and leant his back up against it. Ryan didn't move.

“I’m… I’m really sorry.” Ray repeated.

“No, I’m the one who's sorry. I shouldn’t have spoken to you like that.”

“I should’ve _understood_.”

“I shouldn’t have _expected_ you too.”

Ray took a step forwards, and looked up into Ryan’s blue eyes. “I missed you.” he admitted. There was another, drawn out paused, before Ryan’s arms wrapped around him and Ray was pulled into the Alpha’s chest.

“Shit.” Ray sniffed. “Sorry. I might be crying…a little.”

“Me too.” Ryan laughed. “Promise to never leave like that again? I was really worried.”

Ray smiled. “I promise.”

They stood for a little while, just enjoying being back in each other’s presence. Slowly, Ray stepped back, and tiptoed up a little, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s neck, and tilting his head back to scent with his Alpha.

Ryan took it a step further, physically lifting Ray into his arms with ease, allowing the Omega better access to his neck as his legs wrapped around Ryan’s waist.

Ryan buried his face into the crook of Ray’s neck and inhaled deeply, breathing in _his_ Omega’s familiar scent, mixed in with something else. He drew back.

“You smell like _Gavin_.”

Ray blushed furiously. “I-uh, I- we might have.”

“I know.” Ryan nodded, dipping back in for another inhale.

“What do you mean, you _know?”_

“Your… hormone balance.” Ryan explained. “That’s a nice way of putting it, I suppose.”

“And what’s the less nice way?” Ray asked. Ryan grimaced.

“I can smell his… _release_ \- on your skin.”

Ray blushed again, and pressed is face into Ryan’s shoulder, trying to cover up his embarrassment.

“Oh God, that’s so embarrassing.”

“It’s okay.” Ryan laughed. “It’s… natural.” He sniffed again. “Yep, definitely Gavin.”

Ray hesitated for a few seconds. “Can-can you smell anything else?” he asked.

Ryan frowned. He sniffed at Ray a few more times, before allowing his tongue to lick at his scent gland. The taste on his tongue was sour, and his grip on Ray’s thighs tightened as his blood began to churn.

“No.” he lied. “Just Gavin.”

“Okay.” Ray sounded happy enough, lifting his head back up and kissing at the side of Ryan’s face, unable to see the Alpha’s stony expression.

“So. How’s about we make up _properly?”_

oOo

Monday at work, the office was thankfully a lot less tense. Ryan and Ray were back to normal, excluding Ryan’s slightly shady behaviour in the morning. He had been brooding most of the weekend, but Ray simply assumed he was still getting over the Dan situation.

“Hey.” He spoke into Ray’s skin as they sat together in front of Ryan’s monitor, having just finished the audio for the latest countdown. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Ray smiled, kissing the Alpha on the cheek.

“Ray, fancy getting lunch?” Gavin asked from across the room. “I’m craving Taco’s.”

“Sounds good.” Ray called back. He turned to Ryan. “You coming with?”

Ryan tried to hide his gritted teeth, and shook his head. He looked over to Michael, who was sitting across the room. “Don’t feel like Taco’s. What about you Michael?”

The other Alpha shrugged. “I don’t mind, I’m not really hungry. Gav, bring me something back?” he asked. Gavin nodded and left Michael with a kiss on the lips, before he held Ray’s hand and led him out of the office, the two blissfully unaware of the sudden tension.

Michael didn't look away from his screen, clicking and typing. He didn't notice Ryan’s hot gaze on him. Not as he worked. Not even as he stood up, walking towards the games case. Not as he ran his fingers through the copies, searching for his copy of Halo 4.

It was only Ryan’s hot breath on the back of his neck that made him aware. He turned, and Found himself suddenly behind pushed up with his back uncomfortably pressed against the shelves, Ryan panting and snarling before him.

“What the _fuck_ did you do with my _boy?”_

Michael swallowed. “Ryan-I, listen, he was… upset- he and Gavin were messing around and- and I was just there.”

Ryan’s forearm began to press against his throat, making the air around him a little thin as he tried to explain himself.

“I was- I was gonna excuse myself, swear to God but- Ray, he insisted I stay. I didn't touch him, I swear!”

“I could _fucking smell you_. All _over_ him!” Ryan snapped.

“I didn't fucking _touch him_ , I swear! I just… when I… I think some got on him, that’s all, I swear Ryan. I wouldn’t touch Ray. I fucking respect you too much. I kissed him a little, but it went no further than that.”

He was pushing back against Ryan then, trying to assert himself as he explained, watching the fire in Ryan’s eyes slowly melt away.

“I don’t want anything like this to happen again, Michael- I don’t want _you_ touching him.”

“I won't, I swear.” Michael promised. He looked down at the floor, as the two fell into silence.

There was a moment, until Ryan started chuckling. But his laugh wasn’t light and friendly, it was dark. Michael frowned.

“What the fuck are you laughing at?” he asked, as the pressure against his throat weakened a little.

“You.” Ryan answered truthfully. “So quick to _submit_.”

Michael let out a small squeak as Ryan’s thigh hitched up ticking between his legs and spreading them. He swallowed thickly, as Ryan leant forwards, gently inhaling across his neck.

“You know, for an Alpha, your scent is rather _sweet_ , right now.”

Michael blushed. “Shut up.”

“Such a little, pale body along with such a sweet smell. If it wasn’t for your fiery attitude and your dark temper, I’d assume you were an Omega and probably take you myself.”

It was for less than a second that Michael wanted to resist, before he was melting into Ryan, allowing the Alpha to take control over him.

“What’s stopping you then?” he asked. Ryan smirked.

“Sorry.” He stepped back. “I don’t _fuck_ Alpha’s.”

With that, Ryan turned and headed out of the room, mumbling something about lunch, followed by the sound of Geoff, calling his name. Michael slumped against the games shelf, catching his breath back and trying to will away the strain in his jeans. Fuck Ryan for turning him on. Fuck Ryan for sensing his weak points and exploiting them.

Fuck Ryan for being such a tease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays!


	14. Ray's First Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray's heat finally kicks in. Thankfully, Ryan is ready for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So don't expect a ton of chapters on this story for a while- I'm trying to focus on writing the sequel to my GTA V AU (Guns N' Roses) which you should 100% check out i you enjoy mavin and raywood and heists and angst. Also, I've got a super-power AU in the works that I'm currently writing. Chapters for this are mainly procrastination, because I have the attention span of a six year old. Thanks for reading, Kudos & comments! And don't forget to suggest what you'd like to see in future chapters!

Ryan smells it on him firstly, at work. For a few short moments, nobody else notices the kick in the air, and the way Ryan’s nostrils flare.

Ray himself doesn’t even notice, just continues to talks animatedly with Jack about geometry wars and trips to Australia. A few moments pass, with nobody else noticing, until he feels Geoff tense a little and watches Michael’s gaze flit between Ray and him.

Michael says nothing, following his and Ryan’s previous altercation involving Ray. Geoff simply shoots him a small smile and Ryan can’t help but feel a little proud.

He chooses not to say anything about it for the rest of the day, waiting for Ray to acknowledge the changes in his own body. It’s pretty obvious to everyone else after a while, as Ray chugs bottles of water one after the other because he’s suddenly _so thirsty._

Then, by lunch, he’s _ravenous,_ devouring the burger Ryan hands him in two and a half bites. Ryan actually has to remind him to chew, with a firm hand on his shoulder. Ray blushes.

“Sorry, Ryan. I don’t know what came over me… I guess I’m just _really hungry_ today.”

Ryan says nothing. Ray asks no questions for the rest of the day. They film what they need to film, edit the videos that need to be edited, and leave the group with a wave come five o’clock.

Usually, on a Friday they would stay late, because there was always the back haul of things needed to be done. Ryan would have GTA to edit and Ray would help out where they could, but that Friday, as soon as the clock struck five, Ryan was collecting up their things and pulling Ray out of his seat.

They were sat in Ryan’s car, pulling out of the car park, when Ray finally asked.

He was scratching at his arm, as he looked to Ryan.

“Ry…”

“Hm?”

“My skin is really itchy.”

“Is it?” Ryan didn't look away from the road.

“Yeah. And I’ve been _really_ thirsty, and starving. Like all day.”

“That’s weird.” The car came to a stopping traffic and the two fell silent.

Then, after a while, Ray spoke.

“I’m going into heat, aren’t I?”

Ryan nodded. “Yep.” He looked to Ray, and smiled. “Are you excited?”

“A little.” Ray nodded, unable to wipe the smile from his face. “Did- did you know, this whole time?”

Ryan nodded. “Yeah, sorry. I wanted to tell you but… I thought maybe you’d like to figure it out yourself.”

“God, I can’t believe it’s finally happening.” Ray said, stretching his arms out in front of him, and looking at them. They didn't look _different_ , but they felt different. His entire body felt different.

“Is this why we didn't stay late?”

“Yep.”

Ray put his arms back down, and leant back in his seat. He looked out of the window, and played with the skin of his thumb in his mouth. Ryan looked over to him.

“Are you nervous? It’s okay to be nervous.”

“I am a little.” Ray admitted, sitting up. “I know what’s gonna happen but… I guess health class and google don’t really prepare you for what’s gonna happen. I tried to talk to Gavin, about his first but-”

“You spoke to Gavin about his first?” Ryan asked suddenly, eyebrows raising. The car stopped abruptly at the stop light, and Ray’s head bumped lightly against the headrest. He frowned, looking to Ryan.

“Yeah but uh, he just clammed up about it. Didn't want to talk about it.”

“Right” Ryan nodded his head and swallowed nothing. “Right, yeah.”

“Why, do you know something about it?” Ray asked. Ryan shook his head.

“No, no- I, I just know he doesn’t like to talk about it.” Ryan said with a shrug. Ray didn't say anything, but eyed his boyfriend curiously as they continued to drive in silence. They pulled into the car-park outside their building, and made their way up to their apartment silently, hands linked.

“You’re going to start feeling a little woozy soon.” Ryan said, once they got into the elevator. “Your skin feels hot, which is a good sign. You’ll probably pass out within the hour, sleep for a while, and then wake up fully in heat.”

“How long will it last?” Ray asked nervously.

“Considering how long it took to start, could be about four, maybe five days.” Ryan said. Ray frowned.

“What-What about work?”

“Trust me, once you fall into your heat, you won't even be thinking about work.” Ryan chuckled darkly. Ray blushed.

“Shit. Ryan, I’m kinda scared.” he said in a small voice as they walked from the elevator to their apartment. Ryan stopped in front of their door, and pulled Ray close to him.

“Don’t be.” He said, equally as quiet. He leant forwards, and kissed Ray softly on the forehead. “I’m gonna be here, every second. I'll look after you.”

He slipped the key into the lock, and led them inside. Ray took off his hoodie, tossing it onto the couch. It wasn’t exactly hot in the apartment, but he was starting to sweat through his shirt.

Ryan stepped forwards and placed the back of his hand on Ray’s forehead.

“You’re burning up quickly, you need to get into bed.” He said. Ray didn't reply, just allowed himself to be lead into the bedroom. His limbs were starting to feel heavy, every step slowly becoming tiring. He eventually stopped, just in front of their bedroom door, and leant against Ryan for support.

“Want me to carry you?” Ryan offered. Ray shook his head.

“No, no I’m fine.” He said, placing one hand against the wall for support and the other at the door. “Jesus, how do Omega’s that live alone deal with this?” he asked, as Ryan helped him over to the bed.

“It’s only so intense because it’s your first. After your first two to three heats, they should start becoming much easier. Plenty of Omega’s live fine through them, going to work and not having to worry about passing out. You can also take suppressants too, to stop your heats from coming.”

“Yeah, get me down for some of those.” Ray mumbled as he sat down on the bed. Ryan just laughed, and pulled Ray’s T-shirt off of him, along with his shorts and finally his shoes. He helped Ray slip into bed in his underwear, watching fondly as the Omega nestled into the pillow.

He reached forwards, and slipped Ray’s glasses off, gently folding them and placing them on the nightstand.

“Ryan.” Ray mumbled. “I’m tired.”

“I know.” Ryan squatted down by the bed, and ran his fingers through Ray’s hair. “It’s okay. Let yourself fall to sleep.” He whispered, continuing to stroke Ray like a pet. “I'll be here when you wake up.”

Ray mumbled something incoherent as his eyes slipped closed, and he fell into a deep sleep.

oOo

Ray didn't wake for the next ten hours. He had crashed out, asleep at around half past six, and didn't rise until four in the morning. Ryan had decided to sleep out in the other room, not wanting to be present when Ray’s heat first kicked in, because he _knew_ , once he could smell Ray’s over-powering scent, he wouldn’t be able to control himself.

He could still feel it from out in the main room, tickling at his nostrils and making his chest feel warm. The want to just get up and walk into the room was strong, but he resisted. He wanted this to be good for Ray. He wanted everything to be on Ray’s own terms.

He was desperate to mate with the Omega, finally claim him as his own, but he had enough sense to know that Ray probably wouldn’t be in the right state to consent to it for his first two days.

Which meant he couldn’t knot Ray more than once for two days, which the Omega probably wouldn’t be very happy about. The first time, would just be to fully kick-start the process. The next would be to mate.

_“Ryan”_

Ryan sat upright when he heard his Omega’s feeble moans coming from the other room. He stood up and quickly poured Ray a glass of water, before making his way towards the bedroom.

The blanket covering their bed had been tossed to the floor, leaving Ray bare as he laid sprawled across the mattress, one arm resting over his eyes, and the other hand fisted in his underwear.

Ryan hid a small smirk, and sat at the edge of the bed.

“Ray, it’s okay. I’m here.” He whispered. Ray didn't say anything, just moaned softly. Gently, Ryan reached for his hand and pulled it out of his underwear. Ray mewled in protest, but Ryan didn't let go. He drew Ray’s hand to his face, nostrils flaring at the strong scent of Ray’s slick, coating his fingers. Gently, his tongue darted out of his mouth, and he licked Ray’s tanned fingers clean, making the Omega squirm and giggle.

“Ryan.” He laughed. Ryan smiled.

“How’re you feeling?” he asked.

“Horny as fuck.” Ray bluntly admitted, beginning to sit up. “And I’d very much like for you to be fucking me into the mattress right now.”

Ryan chuckled darkly. “You and me both. But you need to drink first.”

He held the glass to Ray’s lips, tilting it so the Omega could take a sip. Ray did, swallowing down the smallest of sips. Ran was about to protest, and tell him to drink more, when he clutched the glass tightly, tilting his head back and downing its contents.

Afterwards, he exhaled, and wiped his mouth. “Shit. I was really thirsty.” He admitted.

“Heat it can… dehydrate you. It’s my job to make sure you stay hydrated.” Ryan explained, running his fingers through Ray’s hair endearingly. “Now, I wanna talk to you.”

“About what.” Ray asked, squirming impatiently. “Can’t we just fuck now?” he whined. Ryan smiled.

“Actually, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.”

Ray frowned. “W-What is it?”

“I-I have to knot you once, now that this is your first heat, to ready your body for mating, you understand that, right?”

“Yeah.” Ray nodded. “And we’re gonna get mated. Aren’t we?”

“Absolutely.” Ryan nodded. “But… after I knot you for the first time, you’re gonna get a little… crazy, for a few days. And I won't mate you when you’re not… all here enough to consent to it.”

“Ryan,” Ray whined. “Why not? You know I want this just as much as you!”

“I know, I know- but, I’ve heard this kind of thing happening before. I… if afterwards… you change your mind or- I wouldn’t be able to live with myself, okay?” He rested his hands on either side of Ray’s face, and drew their foreheads together. “I love you more than anything else in this entire world, you know that, don’t you?”

“Of course.” Ray nodded. “I love you too.”

“Then you have to understand that this is just the way I do things. Okay?”

Ray sighed, but nodded. “Okay. So when will I… be me again?”

“In two to three days.”

“Okay, okay.” Ray nodded. His eyes were low, but as he spoke, he looked up to Ryan, and smiled. “I'll see you then?” he asked.

“I'll be right here.”

With that, Ray leant forwards pressing his and Ryan’s mouths together in a firm kiss. He didn't waste time in throwing himself towards Ryan, pushing the Alpha back a little and opening his mouth to play with Ryan’s. The Alpha grunted, and his hands went to Ray’s hips, gripping them tightly as the Omega shifted to straddle his lap.

Ray was already undressed down to his black underwear, but Ryan was still in the clothes he had slept in. Ray was impatient as he scrambled to pull Ryan’s T-shirt over his head, as the Alpha slipped out of his pyjama pants. Ray was back on him in an instant, grinding his hips into Ryan’s and snaking his arms around his Alpha’s neck, kissing him furiously. Slowly, Ryan leant back, allowing himself to fall down onto the bed, Ray landing on top of him with a soft thud.

Ray sat up once Ryan was laid down, resting his hands on Ryan’s chest for balance. He continued to grind his hips against Ryan’s, moaning loudly at the feeling of Ryan becoming hard against him. Ryan’s head was thrown back, pushed into the mattress of their bed as he gripped Ray’s hips tightly, matching his movements.

Suddenly, Ray stopped, and climbed off him. Ryan didn't move, but whined, “Wait, what are you doing?”

Ray laughed. “I’m taking off my underwear, stupid. I suggest you do the same.”

Ryan nodded and pulled his underwear down his legs, kicking it to the floor. Ray sat back on him once they were both ready, and smiled down at the Alpha.

“I got myself all ready before you came in here.” He said, grinding his hips once more, shifting so Ryan’s length stood upright against the curve off his tailbone. “I couldn’t wait. I wanted you so badly…”

“Now you can have me.” Ryan panted. He leant up to a sitting position, just to kiss Ray once more, devouring his scent and letting it surround him. “You’re so beautiful.” He mumbled against the skin of Ray’s cheek. “So perfect. And you’re all mine.”

“ _Ryan_.” Ray whined, reaching behind him to grip Ryan’s length in his hand, and guide it to his opening. “I’m yours. Completely.” he promised, slowly sinking himself down as Ryan filled him completely, both their mouths hanging open at the sudden sensitive feeling. Everything he experienced in his heat felt ten times amplified, and this was no different.

They were intimate for a moment, gazing into each other’s eyes as Ray took his Alpha inch by inch, not breaking even for a second. They didn't speak, because they didn't have to. They let their bodies do the speaking for them.

Ryan flopped back against the bed, leaving Ray sitting on top of him. The Omega didn't hesitate before he started bouncing up and down, moaning loudly. Ray wasn’t a particularly loud person, but when it came to sex, he could rarely stop himself. Ryan was usually much quieter, but the feeling of Ray, gripped around him, bouncing without caution was enough to make him throw his head back into the mattress, groaning loudly as he gripped at the Omega’s hips.

He helped Ray with the rhythm that they struggled to maintain, holding his hips and rolling them as Ray continued his movements, letting everything that wasn’t Ryan melt away. Hell, with Ryan under him, gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises, he wouldn’t be surprised if he forgot his own name.

He could slowly feel the heat creeping around him as his rhythm stuttered and he could feel Ryan’s knot starting to uncurl inside him. He struggled to open his eyes as he stopped completely, and looked down to Ryan. The Alpha’s eyes were screwed shut as he started to come undone. Ray smiled to himself, and rested a hand on Ryan’s chest.

He was about to say ‘I love you’ when he suddenly felt heat flush over him, and everything went black.

oOo

The next three days were the hardest for Ryan. Ray’s scent hadn’t even faded from him, and had been turned up to eleven, radiating through their whole apartment. The Omega was insatiable, jumping onto Ryan every time he walked into the room to feed and hydrate him, and it was becoming harder for Ryan to resist. He slept outside the room on the couch, to make sure he couldn’t be weakened during the night. He stuffed Ray with vibrating plugs to keep him from begging to be knotted.

Sometimes he gave in, letting himself knot behind Ray’s teeth or going down himself to lick up the slick that collected at Ray’s centre, staining the bed sheets, but never let himself get out of control.

Sometimes, Ray would scream and shout and cry that if Ryan didn't _want him_ then why was he _even here?_ Ryan would have to grit his teeth and clench his first and watch mindless TV on full volume to drown out the sound of Ray pleasuring himself in the other room.

He was woken up almost every night by Ray’s myriad of noises streaming through form the other room, but he didn't complain. He just slipped his headphones on and started playing on his Xbox.

He had never gotten so many achievements in such a small amount of time.

On the third night of Ray’s ridiculously long, intense heat, he got a phone-call from Geoff, checking in on how things were.

“Tiring, but good. He’s doing really well.” He said.

Gavin called too, asking when Ray would finally be done and come back to work because he missed his friend, and so did Michael, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

“We should be back in a few days. It won't be much longer.” He promised.

He slept on the couch, as usual, and prepared to be woken up at a ridiculous hour in the morning.

He was surprised, when he didn't rise until nine am, having the best sleep he’d experienced since Ray’s heat began. Ryan smiled to himself, knowing that the worst, was absolutely over.

Ray had eaten like a pig the night before, so Ryan didn't expect him to be too hungry, pouring him a glass of water and making him a slice of toast. He was a little hesitant as he walked into their bedroom, hoping this wasn’t all an elaborate ruse to trick him into sex.

He was relieved, however, to see Ray laying down on the bed, eyes only half open, facing the door.

“Hi Ryan.” He said quietly. Ryan set down the plate and glass on the nightstand, and his face broke out into a grin. He squatted down next to the bed.

“Hey, baby. You feeling okay?”

Ray smiled. “Much better. I don’t remember that much from the last few days though. Is that normal?”

Ryan chuckled. “Yeah. I made you something to eat.”

“Not hungry.” Ray mumbled.

“At least drink some water, then.”

Ray sighed, but sat up, reaching for the glass of water Ryan had set down. He drank quickly, and wiped the corner of his mouth when he was done.

“Happy?” he asked.

“Ecstatic.”

“Are you actually gonna come and sit in bed with me then?” Ray asked. Ryan grinned. He walked around the bed and climbed in next to Ray, sighing as he rested on the comfy mattress.

“Shit. The couch is nothing compared to this.” he said, lying on his side. Ray turned to face him, their faces resting close together, but not touching.

“I’m still really horny.” He said.

“I thought so.”

“When will this be over?” Ray asked with a sigh.

“Depends.” Ryan shrugged. “Either it’ll stop completely when I mate with you, or, it’ll last another day or so.”

“So you’re still planning on mating with me then?” Ray asked with a smile. “No matter how much of a pain I’ve been?”

“ _Absolutely_.” Ryan leant forwards, and kissed Ray on the mouth. “But first, can we sleep… for a little while? I’ve missed this, laying with you.”

Ray smiled and nodded. “Of course we can.” He said, resting his head on Ryan’s chest, feeling the Alpha’s hand come around and settle protectively at the small of his back. “I love you, Ry.”

“I love you too.”

oOo

Mating was a surprisingly intimate experience. They didn't break contact the whole way, and it went on for longer than just a fuck.

Ryan was fully in control, holding Ray at every moment, the contact between the two never breaking. The moments shared between them passed with deep, loving kisses, and when they were too involved to even navigate their mouths together, they simply rested their faces against each other, breathing heavily into each other.

And once they were done, and all Ray could smell was Ryan’s musky scent, settling around him, he laid in his Alpha’s arms, and slept for what felt like forever.

oOo

They were congratulated with a few party poppers and a cheer when they returned to the office on the Thursday. Ray laughed and blushed at the thought of everyone being able to tell what had happened, whereas Ryan just grinned and shook hands and thanked people. He and Ray were closer than ever, the Omega snuggled into his lap at every free moment of their time.

Mating had made them so much more connected then they had been before. They could have whole conversations with just contact, and plan whole strategies in Let’s Play’s with just a few movements between their characters.

Everyone else in the office teased them about how hopelessly in love they were with each other and how it was ‘sickeningly adorable’. Ryan and Ray didn't say anything in response, just smiled at each other, linked hands, and enjoyed being _happy._


	15. Proposal (Michael/Gavin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin has a proposal for Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I wasn't going to post much in the next few weeks but I found this, that I apparently wrote like months ago. I assume I was going to expand on this, so maybe there'll be a part two in the future.

Gavin is the one who brings it up.

The two of them are sitting on the couch, mindless TV playing as background noise. They never watch the TV anymore anyway, both content enough to just sit on Michael’s sofa and watch each other.

“Michael,” Gavin asks, more or less completely out of the blue. “Do you think I should stop taking suppressants?”

Michael raises an eyebrow. He’s a little taken aback at first from the completely random statement, but keeps his composure. “Do you want to?” he asks. Gavin shrugs.

“I dunno. Just, if I do- I know I’ve got a heat coming up soon and… I thought it might be… nice?” he says. Michael looks from Gavin to the ceiling, a miniscule frown on his lips. Gavin is nervous next to him, biting his lip furiously, and clasping one hand around his wrist tightly.

“You… want me to go through a heat with you?” he asks. Gavin nods.

“I dunno Gav,” Michael says, sitting up a little so he and Gavin can face each other properly. “We’re not even… mated yet- not _properly.”_

Gavin stops for a second, glancing sideways.

“So why don’t we?” Gavin asks. Michael frowns.

“W-What?”

“Get mated? Why don’t we just do that?” Gavin repeats. There a beat, and then Michael smiles.

“Just like that?” he asks. Gavin nods, climbing forwards on the sofa so that he can rest between Michael’s legs, sniffing at his neck gently. “It’s a pretty big commitment Gavin… are you sure you just wanna- go ahead?”

“Yeah!” Gavin says, sitting back up slightly to look Michael in the eyes. “I love you, Michael. You’re my _boi_ and you’re my _Alpha_. I practically live in your apartment. Why don’t we just get mated?”

Michael still looks a little sceptical, but he grins anyway, and nods once. “Sure you wanna spend the rest of your life with me?” he asks. Gavin grins.

“Of course!” he exclaims, kissing Michael once on the nose. “Now. If I stop taking my suppressants from tomorrow, I should come into heat by the end of the week. We can do it then.”

“Okay.” Michael says, goofy grin still wide on his face. He laughs a little too, and Gavin pouts.

“Oi! What you laughing at”

“Nothing.” Michael says, shaking his head. “I just can’t believe we’re doing this. Just… getting mated. I don’t know, shouldn’t I ask Geoff’s permission or something?”

Gavin giggles. “Don’t be daft. I don’t need a bloody _permission slip_. I’m an adult. I can make my own decisions, thank you very much.”

“And I don’t doubt that for a second! It’s just very… sudden. My mind’s still trying to process it I guess.”

Gavin leans up off of Michael, and frowns. “Michael… we don’t have to you know. If you really don’t want to then-”

“-Hey!” Michael interrupts. “I didn't say that, did I? Did you hear me say that?” Gavin shakes his head and the grin returns to his lips. Michael strokes trough his hair once, and smiles. “I absolutely want to spend the rest of my life with you, Gav. It’s just a surprise that you feel the same, that’s all.”

Gavin lies down, resting his head on Michael’s chest. “Well… it’s the truth, isn’t it?” he says, but the way his accent inflects his words makes it sound more like a question than a statement. “I love you and you love me. So we should just do it… just… get mated.”

“Alright.” Michael agrees. “But if you’re moving in here, I draw the line at _Fucky Towers_ and _The Vicar of where-the-fuck-ever_ being a regular showing.”

He tickles his fingers across Gavin’s sides for a few seconds, making the Brit squirm and laugh.

“Michael!” he exclaims. “It’s _Faulty_ Towers and The Vicar of _Dibley_! And they’re classics!”

“ _Whatever”_             Michael laughs. Gavin joins in, resting his head on Michael’s shoulder and laughing into him. Michael’s arms come around him naturally, holding Gavin close to him. the TV  continues to play in the background, but he’d never be able to tell you the plot. He is much more content to just watch Gavin, laying against his chest and listening to his heartbeat.

“Shit, Gav,” Michael sighs.

“What?” Gavin mumbles, tilting his head up slightly. Michael shakes his head.

“Nothing, I- I just really fucking love you, that’s all.”

Gavin smiles. “Yeah, I love you too. Always will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading, Kudos and Comments :) 
> 
> Check out my other fics?
> 
> Thanks.


	16. A Question of Status (Michael/Ryan) (Michael/Gavin) (Ray/Ryan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's still feeling confused after his altercation with Ryan. Gavin gives some surprisingly good advice, and Michael gets what he wants.

Ever since the incident with Ryan after his argument with Ray, Michael had been on edge around the office. If anything, things with the office’s resident loved up couple had gone back to normal, Ray curled into Ryan’s side at all-time possible, whilst everyone cooed at them and talked about how adorable they were.

But then there was the lingering memory of Ryan’s breath on the back of Michael’s neck, and his strong scent tickling his nose every time Michael passed him.

He’d kept the details of his altercation with Ryan as minimal as possible after he’d returned to Gavin with Ryan’s scent sitting on him, and kept it to his self for the following few weeks. But that didn't stop him from watching, the way Ryan handled Ray, took care of him, gripped him tightly when the two would scent at Ryan’s desk. And although he had Gavin, and couldn’t ask for a better Omega…

He couldn’t help but feel a little like he wanted to be _there_ , under Ryan’s arm.

As he sat at his desk, after just finishing editing that week’s Rage Quit, Ryan’s previous words echoed in his mind.

_Such a little, pale body along with such a sweet smell. If it wasn’t for your fiery attitude and your dark temper, I’d assume you were an omega and probably **take you for myself**._

Michael swallowed. Did Ryan really mean that? He looked down at himself.

Sure, he was a little smaller than the average Alpha. He wasn’t _skinny_ , like Gavin, but he was still _little_. His skin was pale and freckly, and his scent _was_ relatively sweet, compared to Geoff’s or Jack's. Michael couldn’t lie and say he hadn’t been mistaken for an Omega before, and experimented a little in his younger years with other Alpha’s, letting them take the lead for him. And he had liked it, _God,_ he’d liked it- even if he wasn’t really supposed to.

But things were different now. Alpha’s got together all the time and made it work, it wasn’t a big deal. Michael’s thoughts drifted to Geoff, and Griffon- two Alpha’s that worked _perfectly_ together, even if their biology said they shouldn’t. Sure, Geoff and Griffon were competitive. They wrestled and played around, fighting for dominance but they did it with _love_ , everyone could see that.

And it wasn’t as if Michael wanted Ryan to claim him or anything… he was just _curious._

“You alright boi?” Gavin asked, drawing Michael from his thoughts. “Just, you’ve been awful quiet.”

“It’s nothing.” Michael shrugged, “Just thinking about my video.”

“Yeah, sure- if you don’t want to tell me, that’s okay you know.”

_Fuck Gavin for knowing him so well._

“Alright,” Michael sighed. “You got me… can we talk, somewhere else?”

Gavin frowned, but stood up. “Uh, yeah, course boi- where do you want to go?”

Michael led Gavin through the office and out into the carpark, where they climbed into the backseat of their car. “Sorry,” Michael laughed, “Probably one of the only truly private places around here.”

“It’s fine.” Gavin smiled, leaning forwards to gently sniff at Michael’s neck. “Now what’s got you all in a tizz, love? You smell all… _damp._ Like you’re thinking too hard.”

Michael sighed, and lifted his arm so Gavin could lean against him. He let his hand settle at Gavin’s waist.

“Something happened.” He said, leaning his head against Gavin's. “I didn't tell you at the time because I didn't know what to think.”

“God, it’s not bad, is it?” Gavin asked, jumping immediately to every worst case scenario he could think up before Michael shook his head.

“No uh, just… after Ray… Ryan… confronted me. He caught my scent on Ray after they made up, and wanted to like, warn me and shit not to fuck around with Ray again because he’d fuck me up, or whatever.”

“He didn't say anything mean, did he?” Gavin asked. “Because I’m sure he didn't mean it.”

“No it wasn’t… he just.” Michael paused, taking in a deep breath. “I just… he pushed me against the wall and I fought it, for a while before I just… _submitted_ to him. Like a fucking knotted bitch I was practically whimpering as he held me against that wall. And it wasn’t… it’s wasn’t _forced_ Gav. I fucking _let_ him do it.”

“-Michael…”

“He said uh… that if he hadn’t known me, he would’ve assumed I was an Omega, and fucking _claimed_ me for himself… and for a second, I thought he was gonna fucking knot me right there. And I probably would’ve fucking let him.”

“Well... that’s just an Alpha thing, isn’t it Michael?” Gavin said. “Ryan was just… getting his point across. Establishing dominance and that, wasn’t he?”

“I guess.” Michael shrugged, leaning forwards and resting his head in his hands. “But that still didn't stop me from liking it. I’ve fooled around with Alpha’s before Gavin… and I swear to God, sometimes I doubt if I even presented correctly. Look at me! I’m pale as fuck, small as fuck… and ready to _get fucked_ by any Alpha who bares their fucking teeth.”

“Who says that’s a bad thing?” Gavin asked quietly. Michael sat up.

“What?”

“Who says that’s a bad thing?” Gavin asked again. He reached forwards, and ran his hands through Michael’s curly hair once. “Michael, love, not all Alpha’s are big strong guys who play fucking… sports and fuck around with Omega’s. You like what you like, and there's nothing wrong with wanting to be the submissive for a while. If… you want to try things out with Ryan or maybe Geoff, to try and understand that, I want you to know that I’m one hundred percent okay with it- alright?”

Michael was stunned. “R-really?” he asked. Gavin smiled.

“Of course,” he said. “Michael, you’re my _Alpha_. I _love_ you, and as you’re _Omega,_ your happiness and well-being is my number one concern. As long as you come back to me with details on how big Ryan’s knot is and lovely arms to cuddle, I'll be happy.”

* * *

 

_To: Ryan_

_About what happened in the office a few weeks ago… can I come over and talk?_

_-_

_From: Ryan_

_Of course. Head on over._

 

* * *

 

Michael was beyond nervous as he reached Ryan and Ray’s apartment door, knocking loudly twice. Ray answered the door, shooting his friend a reassuring smile, and a friendly offer of his throat to scent in greeting.

Michael leaned in, breathing in Ray’s comforting sweet scent, before walking past him, into the main room. Ryan stood there, hands awkwardly in the pockets of his hoodie, as he watched Michael enter.

Michael looked to Ray. “Could… could you give us a minute?”

Ray started to leave the room, but Ryan stopped him, grabbing his arm. “No, he stays.” He said. Michael nodded.

“Ryan I-

“-Listen Michael, I’m really sorry for all that, the other week.” Michael froze, as Ryan glanced to the floor, heat playing on his cheeks as his fingers linked with Ray’s. “I shouldn’t have made you submit to me, and I sure as hell shouldn’t have mocked your status. You’re a good Alpha, that’s clear as day to see, and whilst I’m not… _ecstatic_ with your… _methods_ , you took care of my Omega when I was being too idiotic to. So I’m very sorry.”

“I-I,” Michael stuttered, fist clenching and unclenching nervously as he watched Ryan, standing before him with his head bent. _Apologising_  to him. Fuck, Ryan had thought _he’d_ fucked up. “Ryan I-I…” Michael trailed off, feeling the hot sting of rejection in his gut. “I thought... I thought… I mean- you made me submit to you but… but I let it happen. I let myself, submit to you.” he said, quietly.

Ryan looked up, “Michael, what are you saying?”

Michael could feel himself getting worked up, as his breaths became shallow. “I-I just… I don’t know if I’m fucking _broken_ or whatever but… when I submitted to you… I _liked it_ , okay? I’ve always liked it- I’ve always submitted to other Alphas. I don’t know why, but- I do, okay? And I thought… I don’t know, I thought that maybe you might’ve… you might’ve…”

“ _Michael.”_

“I thought you might’ve liked me, okay?” Michael’s teeth were gritted as he tried to regain his composure. “I thought that maybe… you saw what I do sometimes when I look in the mirror. A… A fucking _Omega.”_

He didn't realise he had started crying until Ryan had grabbed him, hugging him tightly and burying his face in Michael’s curly hair, as the younger Alpha grabbed at him, wrapping himself around him.

After a few minutes, he stopped, and stepped back, allowing Ryan to look him in the eye.

“Listen to me, Michael- you are _beautiful_ and you are _not_ an Omega. You are an _Alpha,_ and just because you might enjoy playing the other role, it doesn’t make you _broken_ , or _different_ or any less worthy. You’re gorgeous, alright?”

“Really?” Michael asked. Ryan nodded, before leaning forwards, kissing Michael on the lips gently.

“I-” Michael pulled away, as he noticed Ray had stood up to join them. “Shit, Ray, I’m sorry-”

“It’s okay.” Ray smiled. “I mean, I did sort of mess around with Gavin when you were there.” Gently, the Omega leant forwards and kissed Michael on the lips. “I'll tell you what you told me. It’s okay. I’m gonna go to bed and, leave you two alone, alright?” he looked up to Ryan, who nodded.

“We’ll both be in in a little while.” He said, turning away from Ray and looking at Michael as he spoke. Michael grinned.

“Thinking about taking me to your bed, Ryan?” Michael joked, sniffing. “You sly dog.”

“I know I said I don’t fuck Alpha’s, but you’re _awful_ pretty.” Ryan joked back, leaning in to capture Michael’s lips again. Slowly, he guided Michael over to the couch, sitting him down, and leaning against him, so Michael was laid back, Ryan settled over him.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Ryan asked, looking Michael directly in the eyes.

“Fucking hell, Ryan, if you don’t lose some clothes in the next five minutes, I’m actually gonna lose my God damn mind!”

Ryan chuckled, pulling his shirt off as Michael did the same. Their pants were gone next, leaving the two down to their underwear. Ryan settled his hands on Michael’s knees, and sat up a little, looking down at the sight before him.

“See, you’re absolutely _beautiful.”_ Ryan said quietly, running his fingers softly  and teasingly over the bulge in Michael’s boxers. “Especially all laid out like this.”

“ _Ryan_ ,” Michael whimpered, “Please.”

“I’m not gonna knot you.” Ryan warned. “That’s for my Omega, and him only. But I promise, I _will_ take good care of you.”

“I know you will.” Michael nodded. “And I promise, I'll be good for you.”

* * *

 

Ray was still wide awake as he felt the weight of the bed shift at either side of him. Ryan was behind him, he could tell that through the darkness only by the feeling of Ryan’s strong arms coming to move around his waist. Distinguishing by smell was almost impossible, because the two _reeked_ of each other.

“You didn't knot him, did you?” Ray whispered to Ryan, turning to face him. He couldn’t help but feel a little insecure at Ryan taking Michael completely. It was one think making Michael submit, and play around with him, but it was another thing to share such an intimate experience with him.

“Of course not, baby,” Ryan whispered back. “That’s only for you. You know that.”

“Can you two stop being mushy. A guy’s gotta sleep.” Michael mumbled. Ray laughed, leaning  forwards to cuddle his friend from the back.

“I’m glad you’re here Michael. Shame Gav’s missing out.”

“Don’t worry,” Michael smiled. “I haven’t forgot about him yet, no matter how good Ryan is.”

“Thanks.” Ryan mumbled. “Just for that, I don’t mind you stealing my cuddle-buddy for the night.”

“Like you even had a choice.” Ray smiled, voice muffled by Michael’s back. “Michael’s skin is so soft it’s fucking _criminal_!”

* * *

 

Michael caught a ride in the morning with Ray and Ryan. Despite the amazing night he’d had, he was ridiculously anxious at not seeing Gavin for over twelve hours, and was itching to hold his Omega in his arms. He knew he probably still stank of Ryan, but at the end of the day, if his Omega loved it, he wouldn’t give a shit what anyone else thought.

“Michael!”

Michael turned, as Gavin came running through the office front doors, straight into Michael, hugging him tightly. Michael returned the hug, burying his face into Gavin’s shoulder, grateful to be back with him.

“Fucking hell, you practically could _be_ Ryan.” Gavin said quietly, drawing back and laughing at Michael’s blush. “Go on then, how big was it?”

Michael rolled his eyes, and linked his hands with Gavin’s. “He didn't knot me, you idiot. But let me say that I definitely had a good night,” Michael couldn’t hide the smile on his face, as he caught Ryan’s eye, as he walked past. “I'll tell you all the gory details when we get home, and then-” he leant in, sniffing at Gavin’s neck again “I'll strip Geoff’s fucking smell right off you, and put mine back in its rightful place of honour.”

Gavin grinned, and said nothing. Michael couldn’t hold his own smile, but rose his eyebrows at his Omega anyway.

“What?” he asked. “What’re you fucking grinning at?”

“Nothing.” Gavin smiled, shaking his head. “Just glad to have you back, boi.”


	17. Marked (Ryan/Ray)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short drabble about Ray's new-found fascination of leaving his marks on Ryan.

Ray isn’t sure where he first picked up the fascination with marking up Ryan’s neck, but once he started, like a can of pringles, he simply couldn’t stop. He’d apologise profusely to Ryan each time after sex or a scenting session when Ryan would suddenly have red and purple bruises and marks blossoming across his neck, but the Alpha would just laugh, ruffling Ray’s hair and kissing it gently.

He’d walk into work with the most innocent expression on his face, and after the first few times, was constantly hounded and mocked and teased. Ray felt guilty, but it was clear to see that Ryan didn't care, sitting at his desk with a smug smile on his face and a controlled in his hands.

“Honestly, I can't tell who’s the knotted bitch in the relationship, you or Ray.” Was Geoff’s snarky comment after the third time it had happened. Ray snarled at him in annoyance, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck prick up as he felt the need to jump in and defend Ryan.

However, Ryan had simply smirked, and shot Ray a quick look telling him to relax. “Careful Ramsey,” he said, “Keep talking about me or my Omega like that, I might have to wash your mouth out.”

Geoff just rolled his eyes, laughing as Gavin and Michael chanted _‘Ooh’_ and laughed behind him at Ryan’s snappy response. He knew Ryan was just playing, of course, and a little friendly banter between the two strongest Alpha’s of the office was nothing but healthy. If anything, despite his size, Geoff was the most dominant, and knew he could use his power to shut Ryan up if he needed too.

But there was no hard feelings, so Ryan continued to let Ray mark him up and Geoff continued to tease him.

“Honestly Ry, if you don’t want me too- I won't.” Ray said, straddling Ryan’s lap on their couch at home, as Ryan scented with him.

“It’s fine.” Ryan leant back, tilting his head bac to offer up his throat. “I like it when people can see that I’m yours.”

Ray smirked. “You’re mine, are you?” he asked.

“I’m yours.” Ryan repeated. “Just as much as you’re mine.”

With that, he flipped Ray over so he was laying on the couch, with Ryan between his legs, face buried in Ray’s neck. Ray allowed Ryan to take control, threading his fingers through his Alpha’s hair, as he felt Ryan nip and suck all over his neck, whilst rocking their hips together gently.

“See,” Ryan whispered in his ear. “Now we can _match_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave prompts for future chapters in the comments! (Preferably for tagged pairings, but I'm open to suggestion)


	18. Team Lads (Ray/Gavin/Michael) (Ryan/Ray)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Ray can do is think about that one, incredible night.

Ever since the first time, after he and Ryan’s first ever fight, Ray hadn’t been able to get the night he had spent with Michael out of his mind.

And it wasn’t the bad parts. Arguing with Ryan sucked, and he was so happy that they rarely did it, because Ryan was everything he could ever want. His _Alpha_.

He remembered the night for the brief period he spent in Michael and Gavin’s bed, their hands trailing his skin and coaxing little noises out of him. And _fuck_ it hadn’t even been _‘real sex’_ , but he had gotten wet like a bitch and jacked off to it several times.

It hadn’t happened again, and nobody had really spoken about it, but Ray already missed it. And Ryan was starting to tell, with the way he had been agitated and over-affectionate, before randomly switching into a mood where he showed no affection at all.

“What is it, Ray?” He finally asked, as the two laid down together in bed on a Friday night. Ray sighed.

“Just… keep thinking about Michael and Gavin. When we… you know.” He admitted.

“Oh.” Ryan was quiet, resting his hand behind his head. Ray turned on his side, looking up at Ryan sheepishly.

“Are… are you mad?” he asked.

“No.” Ryan shook his head. “I’m not mad I… I guess it’s natural for me to immediately oppose the idea of the three of you fooling around, because Michael is an Alpha and in my stupidly primitive DNA tells me to knock his teeth out.”

Ray chucked, and Ryan turned onto his side, so he too could face Ray. “However, considering I’ve already fooled around with Michael, I’m managing to oppress it. He’s a good Alpha, and I trust him.” he reached out, stroking Ray ‘s face gently. “But be honest with me, baby… am I… fulfilling your needs?”

Ray blushed. “Fuck- yeah, of course you are.” He said, nodding. “Fucking hell Ryan, you’re more than… _fulfilling_.”

“Alright don’t flatter me.” Ryan drawled sarcastically. Ray laughed.

“Shut up. I haven’t been thinking of them because of you- I just… it was an experience, that’s all.” He said, leaning forward so he could lay on Ryan, letting his Alpha’s reassuring scent calm his bubbling anxiety. Ryan’s hand came up to rest in Ray’s hair, and he stroked him, scratching at his scalp lightly.

“Well, maybe tomorrow the three of you can have a little sleepover, or something, if you want.” He suggested. Ray sat up a little, so he could look Ryan directly in the eyes.

“W-What, really?” he asked.

Ryan shrugged, and let one hand come up to rest in Ray’s hair. “Of course. I love you, Ray. I'll do anything to make you happy.”

Ray smiled, and laid back down, burrowing into Ryan’s side and hugging him tightly. “I love you too.” He mumbled. “Seriously, Ryan… you’re like- the best Alpha ever.”

* * *

 

Ryan dropped Ray off on the Saturday at seven o’clock outside Michael and Gavin’s building. Ray’s palms were sweating nervously, and his heart rate was slowly rising. Ryan frowned, noticing his Omega’s discomfort.

“You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” He said.

Ray shut his eyes for a moment, resting his head against the seat. He took in one, slow calming breath, and exhaled. “No, I’m fine. I’m going.” He said, sitting up and opening his eyes again. He smiled, looking at Ryan, before he leant forwards, kissing his Alpha softly on the lips. “Alright, I'll see you later.”

“Text me if you want me to come get you.”

Ray opened the car door. “I love you.” he said, turning back to Ryan, who smiled.

“I love you too. Now go on, before I change my mind and steal you for myself.”

Ray laughed, climbing out of the car, and zipping his hoodie up. They lived in Austin, so it wasn’t exactly _freezing_ , but there was a slight seasonal chill in the air that made him shiver.

Ray pulled his phone out of his pocket, and sent a text to Michael.

_To: Michael_

_I’m here_

_-_

_From : Michael_

_Head on up x_

Ray could only assume Gavin had sent the reply on Michael’s phone, because Michael never sent X’s. Not to Ray, anyway.

Primarily, Michael was his best friend. Before his status and before joining Roosterteeth, before Ryan and Gavin and Geoff and Jack, Michael had been there for him. He had never mocked him for his unpresented status, and had taken care of him and watched out for him as he grew into an Omega.

If it hadn’t been for Ryan or Gavin, Michael was probably the only other Alpha Ray could’ve ever seen himself being with.

Ray knocked on the door, and it flew open, Gavin standing in front of him in his stupidly skinny jeans and a black t-shirt, grinning.

“Ray!” he grabbed Ray by the hand, pulling him into the apartment. He brushed his nose across the top of Ray’s head briefly, breathing his scent in. Ray relaxed at the familiar, friendly gesture, just as Michael entered the room.

“Hey man.” Michael smiled, flopping down on the couch. Ray smiled. Michael was his friend, that was already pre-established, but _fuck_ , he was hot.

How had Ray never noticed before? How had he never noticed that the way the sun shone through the curtains and hit Michael’s face, made his eyes light up and his freckles turn bold? In the sun coming from the window of the apartment, Michael’s hair shone from brown to an almost red colour, as he leant down to pick up his Xbox controller.

He looked up at Ray, grinning.

“Wanna play some worms?”

All the tension Ray had felt building in his gut as he had made his way there slowly ebbed away as the three sat together, playing Xbox and eating pizza, drinking sodas and laughing. It was like any other normal day for the three, with no implications or exceptions.

But slowly, as the night progressed, Ray could feel the changes. It was Gavin’s thigh pressing against his, Michael’s arm resting on the sofa behind his back as he took a break, their three scents grew stronger, mixing in the air into something indescribable, vanilla meeting springtime meeting blackberries and forest leaves that was slowly getting him worked up.

They finished their games and put on a movie when it got to ten o’clock, but Ray didn't pay much attention. The actor’s voices were merely a faint buzzing in his ear, as he laid his face on Michael’s chest, and felt Gavin’s hand slip into his and hold on tightly.

Michael’s hand fell and rested in Ray’s head, fingernails scratching across his scalp lightly. Ray shut his eyes and sighed contently, making Gavin grin as he shifted up the sofa, resting his head at Ray’s shoulder.

“You’re so cute, Ray,” Gavin cooed. “Ryan’s so _lucky_.”

“He is.” Michael agreed, nodding. “You’re beautiful Ray.”

Ray sat up, and looked at Michael. “Do you really mean that?” he asked. Michael smiled.

“Of course I do.” he said, just as Ray leant forwards, pushing their lips together.

Michael went slow with him, letting Ray create his own pace, slowly stalking his hands further up Michael’s chest until they were resting at his shoulder blades, and Ray swung a leg over, so he was fully seated in Michaels lap.

He was too lost in Michael’s scent and his warm mouth to even register Gavin’s hands, at first, slipping under his shirt and pulling it up, over his head, until it was at his neck and he had to lean out of the kiss to let Gavin pull it off. After that, Gavin pounced, tackling Ray into the sofa and pressing his lips against Ray’s, the two Omega’s sprawled across Michael’s lap.

Michael slipped out from under them, pulling his shirt off and buckling his belt as Gavin slotted his hips against Ray’s, rolling them gently, making Ray throw his head backwards and moan silently. Ray looked to the side, as Michael stood before him in just his boxers, gently rubbing at the growing bulge at his crotch.

Gavin leant up off him to slip his own shirt off, allowing Ray to slip out of his shorts. Michael stepped in then, gently rubbing a hand over Ray’s face, settling his thumb in Ray’s mouth for the Omega to suckle on.

Ray scrambled to sit up, pulling his legs out from under Gavin so Michael could approach him, leaning down on his knees and resting between Ray’s legs, where warm slick had started to pool. Michael smirked up at Ray, before gently resting his nose at the Omega’s crotch, breathing in the scent slowly, before replacing his nose with his mouth, placing a warm, chaste kiss to Ray’s hip.

Then, Michael placed his hands at Ray’s waist, lifting him slightly so they could swap, Michael sitting down on the couch with Ray back in his lap, the two’s hips rocking together slowly, as Gavin finished undressing, and sat beside them.

Michael turned his head so Gavin could kiss him, unwilling to neglect his own Omega, who had his hand in his boxers, and was tugging at his cock desperately.

“Michael, please, I want to see how _pretty_ he is.” Gavin begged. Michael smiled, turning back to Ray, who shyly blushed, but nodded.

Michael lifted Ray up again, and with Gavin not far behind, led them to the bedroom. He laid Ray down on the bed, and tucked his fingers into Ray’s waistband.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked. Ray nodded.

Michael pulled Ray’s underwear down slowly, as Gavin laid down on the bed beside him, his own underwear already disregarded on the floor. As soon as Ray’s cock sprang out, hitting his belly softly, Gavin had his hand on it, using his eagerness as dominance to move Ray about, shifting him further up the bed so Gavin could rest in-between his legs, desperately licking and suckling at Ray’s offering.

 _“God, Gavin.”_ Ray panted, as Michael laid beside him, kissing against his neck and playing with Ray’s left nipple, twisting it between his fingers.

Ray was squealing and panting as Gavin worked on him, but as the Brit grabbed at his thighs roughly with his hands, making Ray’s legs stick up in the air, so Gavin could get access to his hole, he moaned so loudly that he ended up blushing.

Michael laughed. “You like that?” he asked. “Want Gav to be a little more rough with you?”

Frantically, Ray nodded, practically feeling Gavin's smirk against his ass, as his tongue teased around the rim of his hole.

“Is that how Ryan does it?” Michael whispered in his ear. “Does he hold you down, fuck you ‘till you _scream_? Is that what you like?”

“Yes! _God, yes-_ he does _, please”_

Michael laughed again, and kissed Ray hungrily on the lips, just as Gavin plunged his tongue into his entrance.

Ray spasmed as he felt his orgasm begin to build, throwing his head back into the mattress as Gavin lapped at the slick between his legs, gently kissing and nibbling at the flesh. He drew back after a moment, replacing his tongue with a few of his fingers, and leant up, to kiss Michael.

“Doesn’t he taste _deluxe_ , Michael?” Gavin asked. “Like a bloody…cheesecake or something!”

“He does.” Michael could taste the slick on his tongue. “Now what do you want to do with him?” he asked.

“Bottle his scent up and keep it to smell every day, among other things.” Gavin joked, working his fingers in and out of Ray quickly.

“Guys, right he _-agh_.” Ray panted, reaching out and grabbing at Michael’s thigh.

“Alright, impatient.” Michael said with a smile. “Tell me what you want, Ray… you want Gavin to fuck you?” he asked.

Ray nodded desperately, one hand clutching tighter at Michel and the other fisting in the sheets. “Please, _god,_ if I don’t come soon I'll cry.” He whined. Gavin grinned at Michael, before resting his hands on Ray’s thighs, and sitting up so the head of his cock lined up at Ray’s entrance.

“Ask and ye shall receive, love- but I'll warn you, it’s nowhere _near_ as big as Ryan’s.”

“You _told him_?” Ray whined, turning to Michael, who grinned and shrugged.

“Come on, Ray, what’s a relationship without honesty?” he joked. Ray pouted, ready to come back with a snappy remark before he felt Gavin enter him, making him cry out. Gavin leant forwards so his whole body covered Ray’s, burying his face in his shoulder as Ray wrapped his arms around the back of Gavin’s neck, moaning loudly.

His legs were still up, Gavin resting between them as he pounded into Ray, sloppy, out-of-rhythm thrusts doing more than pleasing him. He could feel the orgasm ripping its way through his body, but the final factor to push him off the edge was Michael’s hand, quickly clasping around his cock, and tugging it, sending Ray spiralling into the abyss.

Gavin pulled out once Ray was done, rolling off of him. Michael was still laid beside him, and got to work on his Omega, his skilled hands barely taking a minute to have Gavin a quivering, moaning mess, before he shot his load into the air, cringing at the _splatter_ it made as it hit the sheets.

Both Gavin and Ray were panting as they laid next to each other, catching their breath back. Michael was the only one who wasn’t finished, knot straining what looked like painfully against his boxers.

Ray sat up. “Come on, let me-”

“-I, I don’t want to upset Ryan again Ray, no matter how hot it was last time.” Michael said, leaning back a little bit. Ray smiled, shaking his head.

“It’s fine, Michael- he said. I asked him.”

Michael’s eyes lit up as Ray followed him to the headboard, resting between his legs. “Really?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Ray nodded. “He trusts you,” Ray’s long fingers slipped into Michael’s boxers, pulling them down to his ankles, where Michael kicked them off. “He said you were a good Alpha.”

“Ryan said that?” Michael asked, breath hitching with pride as well as with pleasure as Ray gripped his cock in his fist, and slowly dragged it up and then down.

“He did, so believe me when I say that this _really_ isn’t a problem.”

Michael was about to ask what ‘this.’ was when Ray’ mouth closed on his cock, and the Omega was leaning forwards, taking it down his throat like a pro and burying his face into Michael’s pubes. Michael moaned quietly, burying his hand into Ray’s hair as the Omega moved up and down. He couldn’t knot, not even behind Ray’s teeth, and he suspected the Omega knew that, but _fuck_ he was going to enjoy what he could whilst it was there.

For someone who acted like the biggest virgin going, Ray gave Michael what was arguably one of the best blow-jobs in his life. Gavin was good, but his gag-reflex often let him down eventually, whereas Ray was hardly making a noise. He was eager as well, which was a _beautiful_ sight to see, as spit and pre-cum gathered around his lips.

“God, Ray- I-I can’t knot… not even in your mouth… no matter how much I fucking want to.” Michael panted, tugging at Ray’s hair to pull the omega off of him. Ray just smiled, nodding, and kissed Michael on the cheek. Michael’s hand went to his junk before it was quickly brushed off, by Gavin, who had made his way up to Michael.

“Don’t worry, love- whilst Ray was deep-throating like a _proper_ slut, I got myself all ready. You can knot me.” He clambered onto Michael’s lap, reaching behind him to align Michael’s cock up with his hole.

Gavin sunk down slowly as Ray watched from his position beside Michael, nimble fingers clutching at his own over-sensitive cock as Gavin’s facial expression changed, and Michael’s grip on his hips became bruising as Gavin started moving, bouncing on Michael’s cock quickly, the two of them settling into an unsteady rhythm, both desperately chasing their orgasms.

Ray felt his own fist wrapped around his cock speed up in time with their movements, until eventually, he spurted again, white and thick against Michael’s thigh, just in time to hear Michael growl and shoot his load into Gavin, who then came just from the feeling of Michael’s knot growing inside of him.

“Fucking hell.” Gavin panted, flopping down to lay on Michael’s chest, the two still connected. “We should _absolutely_ do that more often.”

* * *

 

 

“Reheated pizza for breakfast, this has gotta be against some sort of… nutritional rule, right?” Ray asked, nibbling at the crust of his pizza slice as he sat at Michael and Gavin’s breakfast bar. Michael was opposite him, scrolling through his phone with Gavin balanced precariously on the edge of his lap, eating his own pizza slice.

“Nah,” he said, looking up at Ray. “It’s gotta be dinnertime somewhere, right?”

Ray laughed, before pushing his plate away from him and wiping his hands on his jeans. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, glancing at the texts on his screen.

“Ryan’s outside, I gotta go.” He said, reaching for his beanie and pulling it on. Both Michael and Gavin stood up, allowing Ray to hug them tightly, the three lads sniffing at each other gently.

“Thanks, for last night.” Ray said.

“We’ll deffo do it again soon,” Gavin smiled, releasing Ray and resting an arm on Michael’s shoulder. “Team Lads, right?”

Ray grinned, and locked eyes with Michael. “Right.” He agreed.


	19. That Sinking Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff is a very observant man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave prompts of what you'd like to see more of in this verse! I'd prefer stuff a little more specific to the tags, but if you've got a pairing/situation you'd really like to see that isn't specified, drop it anyway and I'll consider it!
> 
> Thanks.

Game nights at Geoff and Griffon’s place were nowhere near uncommon, and it wasn’t odd on a Friday night for Ryan and Ray to drag themselves off their couch, get into Ryan’s car and go and join their friends for a short night of games and drinks.

Neither Ryan or Ray drank, so they’d usually head out early, if there was a lot of people there. Among chainsaw carving and other obscure art forms, Griffon was a huge fan of mixing her own drinks with fancy slices of fruit and sparklers, so Ryan and Ray would usually leave before everyone was wasted.

That particular night at Geoff’s, there was only half of the regular crowd. Gavin and Michael were on the floor in front of the TV, sipping beers and playing games, whilst Jack and Caiti were sat at the breakfast bar, talking to Geoff.

Griffon led them through the house, immediately getting into a conversation with Ryan about something Ray knew nothing about, so he took it on himself to join Michael and Gavin down on the floor.

Their arrangement was something that went unspoken outside the time spent in bed together. All that happened was sometimes, Ray would give Ryan the look, a phone call would be made, and he’d find himself being driven round to Michael and Gavin’s place for a sleepover. It was normal for two Omega’s to mess around together if their Alpha’s consented to it, but Michael being in the mix was extremely unethical, so they’d been trying to keep it quiet.

But then, people were always going to talk. There were the hushed whispers about the little marks on Ray’s neck and the strange mix of scents that the Omega held in his hair. He avoided scenting with the other workers in the office completely, fearing that they would notice. Geoff knew, because he was the closest they had to a pack Alpha and had instantly picked up on the change. He watched with curiosity each day in the office, as Michael, Gavin and Ray would horse around and wrestle, although Geoff’s eyes would often be fixed on Ryan, trying to gauge his reaction.

Ryan was hard to read. It was like everybody in the office was an open book, but Ryan’s was written in _braille_.

 Geoff watched then, as Michael, Gavin and Ray ditched the game for a slightly-more-than-friendly round of wrestling and scenting, as Ryan watched them carefully. It was almost like he was _monitoring_ them, just waiting for Michael to step out of line. Geoff knew that Gavin’s scent was fresh as a daisy, and Ryan probably enjoyed it, whereas Michael’s would come across sickly sweet spread across Ray’s skin, and most likely left a sour taste on Ryan’s tongue.

“Enjoying the show?” he asked Ryan quietly, as Griffon left with Jack and Caiti, to show them her latest project. Ryan flinched, Geoff clearly having startled him, and it made him chuckle. Ryan shrugged.

“You could say that.”

“You’re just waiting for Michael to step out of line, aren’t you?” Geoff asked with a smirk. Ryan’s gaze was stoic and icy, unsettling his scent so it was almost untraceable.

“Don’t talk about shit you know nothing about, Ramsey.” He warned.

Geoff scoffed. “How long until he really does bend your pretty Omega over and knot him till he screams, just like he’s been dreaming of?” he teased.

“He wouldn’t fucking dare.” Ryan said quietly, as Ray straddled Michael’s waist in a futile attempt to pin him down so Gavin could tickle his sides. “Michael knows the rules of the arrangement. And he knows that if he steps out of line, I'll bend him over _myself_.”

It sounded like it should’ve been a threat, but Geoff knew all his boys too well. He smirked. “Yeah… because it’d just _kill_ you _both_ for that to happen.”

Ryan raised an eyebrow. “And what’s that supposed to mean?” he asked.

“Come on, you think I don’t know? Gavin tells me _everything_. You forget that?” Geoff could hear Ryan grinding his teeth, as the light blush rose to his cheeks. “I know all about your little romp with Michael. And I don’t blame you, I would’ve tapped that _a long time ago_ if my wife would’ve let me. You’re lucky Ray’s so… _open_ to that sort of thing.” He teased.

“Oh what? Like you’re not sticking it in Gavin once a week? _Both_ of you?”

Geoff’s glare turned deathly. “That’s different.” He said.

“How?”

“Gavin is practically _family._ It’s our _job_ to take care of him, always had been.”

“Geoff, you don’t seem to realise that you’re pissing around claimed property. That Omega is _mated_. He doesn’t need you to _service_ him anymore.”

“And is that what you were doing with Michael? _Servicing him?”_

“He was _confused_. I helped him figure a few things out.”

“Oh you fucking _saint_.” Geoff laughed. “What, you gonna fuck your way through the office on that fucking pretence Ryan? Who's next in line? Maybe it’s _me_.”

“Quit it, Geoff.” Ryan sighed, frowning heavily as Geoff leant in close to him, nose brushing just lightly against the skin at Ryan’s neck.

“Think you could handle this?” Geoff asked with a laugh, nipping at Ryan’s earlobe once before drawing back. “You don’t have the fucking _balls_.”

Ryan said nothing, looking to the floor. Geoff smirked.

“You forget that I know you all too well,” Geoff said. “And I know you’re not quite as happy with this… _arrangement_ as you like Ray to think you are.”

Both Alpha’s looked over to where Ray was now in-between Michael and Gavin on the sofa, the three scenting with each other, giggling under their breaths.

Ryan drew in a sharp breath, and his hand closed into a fist. “You don’t know what you're talking about.” He said again. Geoff folded his arms.

“It’s only a matter of time before someone's toes get stepped on.” He said, tone growing serious. “Sort your shit out, Ryan, and sort it out soon, because I won't have you hurting Gavin, Michael _or_ Ray.”

With that, Geoff grabbed his whisky and headed over to the couch, sitting next to Gavin, who rested his head on Geoff’s shoulder. Ray flocked to Geoff like a magnet, settling himself against the other side of Geoff, running his nose up Geoff’s neck.

Geoff smiled, and locked eyes with Ryan across the room.

_I told you so._


	20. The Inevitable Implosion of Ryan Haywood (Ryan/Ray, Michael/Gavin, Michael/Gavin/Ray)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan snaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hit 500 followers on tumblr! Thanks if you follow me (PAPERSK1N.tumblr.com if you dont) so I thought I'd actually update this considering I haven't in FOREVER. Leave anything else you'd like to see from this AU in the comments and I'll try and get around to it :)
> 
> Thanks to Einsteinette for asking for this in the comments :)

It’d been itching at him, this whole Ray-Michael-Gavin situation for the best part of a week ever since Geoff had brought it up. Suddenly he found his eyes (and nose) constantly latched to Ray, watching his every move around his two best friends.

It was stupid, creepy, spiteful and downright rude- but every instinct Ryan often had so much control over was screaming at him to drag Ray by the scruff of his neck right out of the stupid ‘Lad Pile’ that had suddenly commenced in the office and teach him who he belonged to. He’d then proceed to grab Michael and force him up against the wall, make him keen and submit and apologise. He’d take Gavin and make him beg for it right as Michael watched before leaving him worked up and empty.

Awful thoughts- but sadly, that was considered normal to think of for people like him. Unlike some asshole Alpha’s that made the world sometimes a scary place, he chose not to act up on them. Instead he sat and he stewed silently, ignoring the pointed looks he received from Geoff and deflecting the constant streams of _what’s wrong?_ and _are you okay?_ from Ray.

He’d have to suck it up. Ray was his Omega- meaning Ryan’s number one priority was that Ray felt happy and safe and loved. If that meant kissing him goodbye what was starting to seem like every Friday into two sets of waiting arms (only one that he was worried about) then so be it. He could deal. He wasn’t an asshole or a knot-head or a fucking supped up hyper-masculine dominating cunt. He was good-guy Ryan… Ryan the fucking Good-Alpha guy.

It was worrying that he kept having to remind himself of that.

“You’re gonna snap.” Geoff taunted him one day in work, as Ray, Michael and Gavin were granted the permission to head out early. Before their… liaison had begun, Ray would wait around the office for Ryan to finish his editing and get some extra work done himself… they’d go home together, cuddle, watch TV, maybe have sex but also maybe not. It wasn’t important w _hat_ they did, as long as they were together.

Now, it felt like every chance he got Ray was skipping out early with Michael and Gavin. Ryan would get a text tomorrow or maybe even the day after to come pick him up, and Ryan would smile and pretend like everything was fine and Michael’s scent didn’t taste sour on his tongue every time Ray kissed him.

“I won’t snap.” He lied to Geoff, who smirked at him.

“Yeah. Sure you won’t.”

* * *

 

Ryan’s ‘snap’ came in a spectacular explosive fashion. It was chaotic, over the top and long awaited by the few who knew of the situation. He’d been sitting at home, patiently waiting for Ray ( _Michael had been nice enough to drive him home. Fucking nice guy Michael)_ with his hands balled in fists between his knees. _I’m Ryan the nice guy,_ he reminded himself. _Everything’s fine. I’m not going to overreact._

He knew it wasn’t a particularly healthy mentality to have, to be sitting there convincing yourself that it was more than okay for your Omega to be fooling around with an Alpha that wasn’t you. It was… awkward circumstances. Ray had known Michael for years and Gavin was his number one Omega play-mate. It was natural they’d all fallen into bed together.

It just would’ve been so much easier if Michael was a fucking _Omega_.

It didn’t matter that Ryan had been able to so easily dominate him. Michael fucking enjoyed being so submissive- probably just as much as he enjoyed the feel of Ray’s lips around the tip of his cock. Or who knows what else they were doing, Ryan had stopped asking for details when he’d stopped thinking of it as _hot_ and started getting nervous. Who was to say Michael wasn’t taking Ray just the same way he was taking Gavin? Ray was so innocent and new to _everything_ that he’d probably be so caught up in the moment that he’d the other Alpha touch him in ways only Ryan was supposed to.

Ryan’s skin crawled as he heard Ray’s key enter the door. Still, he put on the biggest smile he could muster up. Ray grinned right back at him.

“Hey!” Ray bounded over to where Ryan was now standing. He dropped his bags by the closed door and ran         straight into Ryan’s arms. Ryan picked him up and hugged him tightly (as he always did)- but the moment Ray wasn’t looking at him his face dropped.

It was Michael- covering every inch of Ray’s skin. Michael’s smell was so strong it felt like it was overpowering his own. He couldn’t even pick up a trace of Gavin mixed in there- Michael dominated all over his Omega. Ryan’s hands tightened around Ray, who instantly pulled back.

“Ry?” he asked. “What’s wrong?”

Ryan took in a deep, shaky breath. Ray took two more steps away from him, almost as if he was afraid. “Ryan?”

“Did you let him knot you?”

Ray frowned. “What? I-”

“It’s a simple question.” Ryan said, voice scarily cool and levelled. “Did you let him knot you?” he repeated. Ray’s cheeks pinkened with blush and Ryan very nearly almost screamed. “No- I… we talked about this, Ryan-”

“I don’t give a fuck what we _talked_ about!” Ryan yelled. “You fucking let him _knot_ you!”

“I didn’t!” Ray yelled back. “Why are you fucking yelling at me and freaking out? I didn’t let him knot me, you know that!”

“I don’t _believe_ you!”

“Why are you _being_ like this?”

“You let him _knot you_!”

“I _didn’t_.”

Ryan hadn’t realised they were nose to nose until it had already happened. He had to credit Ray, he was using whatever leverage he had, pushing his face up defensively against Ryan’s. He wasn’t some subservient little lapdog- he had a mouth and some spirt and a little fight in him. He wasn’t going down easily, that was for sure.

Ryan wasn’t in the mood for a courageous little underdog.

“I know you did!” he shoved Ray away from him, not particularly roughly- but he still regretted it as soon as he made contact. Ray stumbled back, never the most graceful and almost lost his footing. He managed to stay balanced however, looking up at Ryan with a horrified expression.

“What the _fuck?_!”

“Ray-” Ryan instantly softened. He swallowed thickly. “Look, I’m sorry.”

“No- fuck you!” Ray spat, rushing to the door to pick up his bag. “You know what Ryan- sort your fucking shit out, yeah? Don’t call me.” He said, opening the door and slipping through it swiftly. Unlike the last time they had fought, Ryan didn’t run after him.

He sat back down on the couch where he had been originally waiting, and bowed his head to lay in his hands.

* * *

 

The atmosphere back in the office was beyond tense. Ryan sat at his desk with an angry frown on his face, wordlessly editing video after video. He’d be safe for weeks with all the extra work he was getting done. Ray was sat somewhat opposite to him at his own desk, eyes rimmed red like he’d been crying.

But he didn’t look sad. He looked fucking _furious_.

“Ryan. A word…”

Ryan looked up to see Geoff, standing by the door of the office, Michael and Gavin cowering behind him with guilty looking expressions on their faces. Of course Ray had told them- where else would he have possibly gone after he stormed out? And of course, Michael and Gavin were ever loyal to their fucking _tribe_ leader Geoff.

Ryan was really gonna have his balls cut off by Geoff for being physical against Ray in a stupid fit of jealously and anger. It was a dumb decision he’d made, but it was done and he was going to have to live with it. Ray wasn’t hurt- but Ryan had seen the look in his eyes. He couldn’t believe Ryan had done it either.

“You fucking idiot.” Geoff said once they were alone in the meeting room. Ryan groaned into his own hands.

“I know.” He nodded. “Whatever you’re about to do- I fucking deserve it.”

“I’m not doing anything Ryan.” Geoff sighed. “Your relationship with Ray is between you and him. Whatever happens between you two- as long as it doesn’t interfere with work, it’s not my business.”

“It won’t interfere with work. I promise.”

“Good.” Geoff nodded. “That’s all I wanted to say. Personally- as your friend and someone who cares an awful lot about you, and Ray too- I hope you work things out. Don’t say I didn’t warn you though when all this shit started.”

Geoff left him alone in the room, a moment or so to contemplate his thoughts. Ryan, realistically knew what he needed to do. He needed to apologise and set things right with his Omega. If he didn’t do that soon… who knew how far Ray would distance himself. He was good at that kind of thing, curling in on himself and shutting other people out. He’d been able to ignore Ryan all day. Barely a glance had been spared in the Alpha’s direction. Ray was fucking _good_ at silent treatment.

Ryan had some work to do. The only way he was going to get what he wanted would be by doing what he hated- becoming what he hated.

A _real_ Alpha.

* * *

 

“We’re going to lunch.”

Ray looked up at Ryan, stood over him with a stony expression and his hands tucked into his jean pockets. He frowned, pushing his headphones off one ear.

“I’m sorry?”

“We’re going. You and me- to lunch. Now.” Ryan said. Ray felt a shiver of nerves cool inside him. Ryan wasn’t usually like this, assertive. He didn’t even have to touch Ray and suddenly he was saving his work and hopping out of his seat, following the Alpha through the building. Ryan had said they were going to lunch- so he was going to fucking lunch.

It was pretty pathetic, really.

Ryan drove him out of the carpark without offering much explanation. Ray wanted to ask a thousand questions, shout at Ryan for being an asshole, play up to the whole Ryan-pushed-him-thing (a dick move, really) and maybe cry a little because although Michael and Gavin were really nice he had been looking forward to spending the previous night asleep in Ryan’s bed.

But he didn’t- he stayed silent. He was in dangerous territory and he knew it. Ryan didn’t go full-Alpha mode for nothing and Ray’s instincts didn’t force him into an _Omega_ state very easily.

“Firstly, I wanna say I’m sorry.” Ryan said, surprising him a little. He didn’t offer much of a pause for Ray to speak, almost as if he wasn’t ready to listen. It made Ray shiver a little and he cursed his biology for keening to quickly to Ryan’s assertive behaviour. “I acted out of line. I never should have shoved you- that was way too far. I love you, so much. I know Michael wouldn’t knot you- he wouldn’t fucking dare. I just… haven’t been completely honest on my level of… happiness with your… arrangement.”

There was a long pause. Ray looked to Ryan. “Can I-”

“Yeah.” Ryan nodded, granting him permission to speech.

“I’m sorry. You obviously weren’t as cool with it as you said and I should’ve known that. I get that it’s… a weird arrangement with Michael being an Alpha and that. It’s… unorthodox as fuck.”

“I like Michael- and I know him well enough to know he wouldn’t cross the boundaries I’ve set. And although I trust him… my instincts scream at me to go for him by the throat every time he gets near you. When you come home all I can smell is Michael and it makes me go _crazy_.” He gripped the steering wheel tightly, shaking his head with a sigh like he was disappointed in himself. Ray felt his icy heart thaw slightly.

“I understand.” He sighed. “I mean… if it was the other way around- if you were fooling around with Michael on the side and Gavin was involved I’d be freaking out thinking about another Omega… rubbing their scent all over you.”

“It’d be a lot easier if all this Alpha and Omega instinct shit didn’t exist.” Ryan laughed softly, pulling up in the queue for the Taco Bell drive-thru and looking at Ray. “If we were all Beta’s. or just… people.”

“That’d be weird.” Ray wrinkled his nose. “Do you think we’d have such a… fast moving relationship if we weren’t Alpha and Omega?”

“Maybe not.” Ryan shrugged. “But it doesn’t matter. We are who we are- you’re an Omega and I’m your Alpha and I love you _so_ much. More than anything.”

“I love you too,” Ray smiled. Their car crept forwards barely a few inches. Busy day for Taco Bell, apparently. “And because I love you… I’ll stop- with Michael and Gavin.”

Ryan grimaced. “…But it makes you happy-”

“But it makes you mad.” Ray shook his head. “I love Michael and Gavin as friends but I can live without them.” He shrugged. “I can’t live without you Ryan. I won’t do it.”

“You’d really give that up for me?” he asked, eyebrows raised in surprise. Ray grinned.

“Don’t look so shocked! Of course I would.”

“I love you Ray,” Ryan sighed. “And I’m sorry that you have to give up the things you enjoy because you love me just as much.”

“More.” Ray corrected with a grin. “Now come on. We’re almost at the order window.”

* * *

 

“I’m sorry, Michael.” Ray sighed, sitting on the couch between his two friends. Ryan had driven him over that night to break if off, even if just for a little while with the two. His relationship with Ryan was more important at the time- they were a newly mated Alpha-Omega couple. They didn’t need other people complicating the already precarious balance of dynamics. They were still figuring themselves out- and the quicker they could do that; the quicker things could start going back to normal.

“I totally get it.” Michael smiled, ruffling Ray’s hair with his hand. “Dude, if something similar had happened when me and Gav first got together, I would’ve flipped my shit. Full rage quit!”

“It’s true.” Gavin laughed. “You know what Michael’s like. And I imagine Ryan is a proper psycho considering how calm he acts all the time.”

“Well that’s not wrong.” Ray smiled. “He did flip his shit. But it’s cool now. I think we’re just gonna spend some time working on… just us, you know? And then maybe after that… if it’s cool with him we can… start all over again?”

“Sure Ray,” Michael smiled. “You’re welcome here anytime, alright? Ryan too- don’t say anything, but Gavin’s got a huge crush on him.” He joked.

“Oi!” Gavin exclaimed. “I’m not the one who’s got the thing for sniffing round claimed property- that’s you love!” he teased, jabbing Michael in the stomach and making him laugh. “First Ray, now Ryan!”

“You’ve got a fetish dude!” Ray agreed.

“Then you had them both!” laughed Gavin. “Cuddled up in bed between them!”

“You _did_ do that.” Ray added with a grin. Cheeks reddened, Michael rolled his eyes and prodded Gavin back with tip of his finger. “Shut up, both you assholes.” He said, glancing at his phone to check the time. “It’s getting late- you should probably call Ryan to come get you.”

“Yeah, I will.” Ray nodded, slipping his phone from his pocket. “Just… thanks for understanding Michael. You’re the best.”

“No problem, Ray.” Michael smiled. “No problem at all.”

* * *

 

That night, Gavin laid with his face rested in the crook of Michael’s neck. His Alpha just wanted _intimacy_ that night, cuddling and hand holding and soft kisses. Michael had Gavin’s hands clutched in his own, resting them against his chest.

“You miss him already, don’t you?” Gavin asked. Michael sighed.

“How’d you guess?”

“I know you, donut.” Gavin nuzzled at Michael’s neck with his nose, catching wisps of his Alpha’s scent. “I know you way too well.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Michael sighed. “we can’t have him, not for a while anyway. That sucks but… he and Ryan have their own shit to sort out.”

“You never know.” Gavin yawned. “Maybe we’ll get lucky. Two for the price of one- Ryan and Ray.”

“Ryan won’t be sniffing anywhere near you.” Michael tensed. Gavin only laughed.

“With your little crush on him- I think you’d let him do whatever you want with me.” He teased, sneaking his hands out of Michael’s hold and using them to prod his face playfully. Michael shook his head, turning on his side slightly to face his Omega. “No, I wouldn’t.” he said, reaching out to stroke Gavin’s hair. “I wouldn’t mind if he wanted to… join us like Ray did but… it’d be the same kind of rules. He wouldn’t be able to-”

“I get it, Michael.” Gavin laughed sleepily. “He wouldn’t knot me or anything. Trust me, before you went for Ryan, Ray would murder me. If we did all… it wouldn’t be like _that_. It’d all just be nice and everyone would know each other’s boundaries and what was okay and what wasn’t. It’d be really…” he trailed off, yawning again. “Really nice.”

“Yeah.” Michael whispered, as Gavin fell into sleep. “It would be.”


	21. Locked Up (Ryan/Ray)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever did Ray do with the freebie he received shopping with Gavin? Bonus, Geoff/Ryan Alpha-y bonding and advice at the end.

Ryan eyed Ray from across the room. His Omega was apparently oblivious to him watching, reaching up to pin more fan art on the office board whilst talking to Jack and Gavin, who were chatting quietly together whilst handing him sheet after sheet of colourful paper. However, Ryan could tell by the way he was arching his back and cocking his butt in the air that Ray was nothing less than completely aware of his eyes, burning through him from across the room.

Since the moment after Ray’s first heat when the two of them had finally become mated, Ryan had watched with adoration as his Omega became far more confident and aware of himself on a personal _and_ sexual level. Ray kept turning his head back and catching Ryan’s eye with a smile as his shirt rode up to show off his lower back, and Ryan cursed the fact that Gavin and Jack were still in the room. The other Omega and Beta were fairly oblivious, lost in their own conversation to notice Ray being such a tease, but Ryan could sense Geoff next to him, glancing up and catching a few looks for himself.

“Hey.” He said quietly when Ray turned back to pinning art on the board. “Eyes off the merchandise.”

“Please.” Geoff smirked. “Yours is cute, I’ll give you that. But I’ve got mine at home, so don’t worry.” He laughed, once, before taking a sip of his drink and adding, “Not that you’d need to be worried. Kid’s been making eyes at you and no-one else all afternoon.”

“I’ve noticed.” Ryan nodded, glancing at his watch. Ray’d been on him all day- from sitting on his lap whenever they weren’t recording to playing footsie with him under the table at lunch despite the fact that they were sat _beside_ each other. There was something going on, and Ryan’s quiet suspicion had grown as he festered on it over the hours. “He’s been spending way too much time with Gavin. He’s got something sneaky planned, for sure.”

“Well, lucky you.” Geoff grinned at him. “Guess you’re in for a treat when you get home.”

“Yeah.” Ryan looked back over at Ray as he climbed off the two-step ladder and jumped into tackling Gavin on the beanbag. He tried not to ogle, but it was impossible when Ray was writhing as Gavin tickled him, waving his ass in the air. Ryan bit his lip. “I suppose I am.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Their car journey home was fairly quiet, Ray far too invested in playing some game on his IPhone to notice Ryan constantly tearing his eyes from the road to watch his Omega. Ray didn’t even look up to acknowledge him, just leant back in the passenger seat and tucked his feet up on the dash. Ryan didn’t have the will-power to scold him.

They pulled up in the car park of their building and Ray slipped his phone back into his pocket, smiling broadly at his Alpha before slipping out of the car and starting towards their building. That left Ryan behind him, physically jogging to catch up just as they entered the building. Ray didn’t say anything, just let Ryan rest his hand on the small of his back as they stepped into the elevator, and leant back against him comfortably.

“Why are you so quiet?” Ryan eventually asked when the elevator made it to their floor. Ray turned to stare at him. “What do you mean?” he asked. Ryan shrugged, unlocking their front door and stepping inside. “I don’t know,” he smirked, pulling Ray towards him before he had a chance to flop down on their couch and not stir for the next several hours. “You tease me all day and then stay silent the whole journey home. Seems suspicious.”

“Well.” Ray smiled back. “Maybe there’s method to my madness.” He reached up to rub his hands at Ryan’s shoulders, and Ryan couldn’t help but bow his head to rest against his mate’s, breathing in his soft scent.

“If there is, I’d love to get a little insight.” He said. Ray smirked, and pulled away from him suddenly. Ryan reached out to pull him back, but Ray was too quick, easily dodging his grasp and walking off in the direction of their bedroom.

“Feel free to follow me.” he called behind him. Ryan blushed. It wasn’t often that Ray took such a domineering role in their relationship, purely do the fact that he was lazy and liked it when Ryan did all the work so he could get by just rolling around and stretching and purring like a kitty. It worked for the both of them, because Ryan liked to pretend he didn’t keen to his mates every whim and Ray liked to let him. So, on the occasion that Ryan did see his Omega getting up and taking a little more control he couldn’t help but feel inspired.

Ryan followed quickly and made it to the bedroom before Ray had even started undressing, his Omega just watching himself in the mirror and brushing his hair out of his face until he caught sight of Ryan behind him.

“You came quickly.” He smirked. Ryan raised his eyebrows.

“Hopefully not.”

Ray laughed out loud and turned to look at Ryan, before reaching for the bottom of his t-shirt and pulling it over his head. Ryan bit his lip as he caught sight of the soft patches of hair at the centre of Ray’s chest and the curve of his waist up to his narrow shoulders.

“Hey buddy, stop ogling the merchandise.” Ray joked as Ryan stared from the doorway. Ryan didn’t say much to reply, just walked forwards and cupped Ray’s face gently in his. He leaned in for a kiss, but Ray titled his head so Ryan could only catch the faint scruff of his beard with his chapped lips.

“What? I can’t even kiss you?” Ryan pouted as Ray playfully glared at him before shaking his head.

“I thought I was the one who was supposed to be teasing.” He said.

“Hey, no complaints from me.” Ryan held his hands up, a small grin playing on his lips as Ray pushed him away, towards the bed. He allowed himself to fall down, sitting on the edge of the mattress as Ray crawled on to sit beside him, crossing his legs and smiling mischievously.

“Good.” He nodded. “Lie back against the headboard for me then?”

“So we’re really doing this?” Ryan rolled his eyes, but the smile on his face was obvious as he scooted up the bed to lay back against the pillows, Ray getting on his hands and knees and crawling over to root through the drawer on his side of the bed. Ryan kept all sorts in his nightstand to have at easy access for moments like these, but as far as he was aware, Ray’s drawer was empty save for his spare pair of glasses.

“Take your shirt off too, whilst you’re there.” Ryan resisted the urge to crane his neck and see whatever it was his Omega was searching for and instead complied with the order he’d been given, sitting up slightly to peel his t-shirt over his head. Ray turned around to smile at him as he found whatever it was he’d been looking for, a small white paper bag in his hands. Ryan raised an eyebrow.

“What’s that?” he asked.

“Sh.” Ray smirked. “Pants too. You can keep your underwear on. No arguments.”

Ryan lifted his hips to unbuckle his belt and pull his jeans down until he was left with just his underwear, laid back against the pillows where Ray had left him. He’d been too distracted with unbuttoning his jeans and Ray had taken advantage to pull his mysterious gift out of its wrapping, and Ryan eyed the white paper bag left on the bed. Ray had one arm behind his back, hiding whatever it was he was holding as he crawled over to climb onto Ryan’s lap, harsh fabric of his cargo shorts brushing against the soft hair of Ryan’s thighs.

“What _have_ you got planned?” Ryan asked, smirking up at his Omega who looked a little too pleased with himself. “Hands up behind you. Shut your eyes.” Ray instructed, and Ryan trusted him easily enough to oblige. He heard a faint rustling as he did, and something soft tickled his wrist as the weight of Ray lifted off him slightly. Then he heard a clicking from above his head and felt Ray settle back on his lap.

“Open them.”

Ryan opened his eyes and moved to hold Ray by the waist but surprisingly found that his hands had been bound to the bars of the headboard. Ryan looked up with a frown, but his face softened into an amused smile when he saw that Ray had him locked up with a pair of bright pink, furry, cheap handcuffs.

“How long’ve you had these hidden?”

Ray grinned, unable to hold back a few giggles as he ran one hand up and down Ryan’s chest. “Long enough.” He shrugged. “Long story short I went out with Gavin, he spent a fortune on panties and this was the freebie. Thought I’d save ‘em the trouble of being used out within a night with those to and put them to some actual good use.”

“I see.” Ryan nodded. “Do I get a safe-word?”

“If you think you need one.” Ray smirked as Ryan grinned up at him, shrugging his shoulders to his best ability. “I don’t know.” He tugged at his restraints a little, satisfied with the distinct plastic-sound to the rattling at the headboard. “I doubt you’re planning torture, and these are pretty cheap. If I needed to I could probably pull them apart.”

“Wow.” Ray drawled sarcastically, shifting his hips slightly over Ryan’s. He started at a slow rocking pace that was firm enough to make Ryan bite his lip, considering for a second if ripping the cheap gag handcuffs apart would be worth Ray’s pouting, just so he could speed things up and get what he wanted. However, his Omega seemed pretty happy with his position on top, and Ryan quickly decided that his mate’s enjoyment was far worth the smugness in his eyes. “You showing off now, big strong Alpha?” Ray teased.

“Well if you keep this up I won’t have to.” Ryan lifted his hips so Ray wobbled atop him slightly, having to lean forwards and rest his hand on the mattress to keep his balance. Ryan laughed and Ray glared, turning his head with a smile when Ryan tried to nose at his face and tilt his chin up enough to kiss him.

“Nope.” He grinned, leaning away. “You don’t get kissing privileges after that.”

“Boo.” Ryan pouted, as Ray swung his leg to crawl off his lap and the bed all together, walking standing off at the side with a mischievous spark in his eye. “Wait, where are you going?”

“You didn’t think this was gonna be easy did you?” Ray folded his arms over his bare chest. “I mean, cmon- think I’d go to all this trouble to get you stripped and tie you up and not have a little fun with it?”

“Fine.” Ryan huffed, doing his best to shrug. “Do your worst. I won’t beg for it.”

Ray reached down to play with the button of his cargo shorts. “We’ll see about that.” He smirked, wiggling his hips slightly so they rode down his ass. Ryan bit his lip when he saw the lacy lip of the underwear his Omega was wearing. He _had_ wondered why Ray had been shopping with Gavin so often in the last week or so. The other Omega was such a terrible good influence.

“My favourite part of you always was your ass.” Ryan teased. Ray rolled his eyes, looking at Ryan over his shoulders as he gave a brief twirl. He attempted to be smouldering for a few seconds, but quickly ended up laughing before dropping his pants completely and climbing back up onto the bed.

“Teasing over already?” Ryan asked, quirking a brow. Ray settled sat on his knees at Ryan’s side, and reached forward to walk his fingers over Ryan’s crotch. Ryan hissed, arching his back slightly as Ray’s fingers brushed his cock. “Guess not.” He answered his own question as Ray leant over and captured his lips in a soft kiss. Instinct told Ryan to reach down and cup his Omega’s pert ass so he could pull them together, but when he tried to lift his arm he only tugged at the restraints above him.

“Unfair.” He whined against Ray’s lips, pulling again. “You love making me suffer.”

“Guilty.” Ray kissed him again, as his fingers danced around Ryan’s crotch until they dared to explore underneath his waistband, wrapping around his cock with just enough pressure to make Ryan’s back arch again slightly. “Sensitive much?” Ray teased. Ryan glared at him.

“Hard not to be when I’ve got a terrible, awful Omega like you getting me all worked up.”

Ray didn’t reply, just pumped his cock a few more times before releasing it all together and reaching over to pull Ryan’s underwear down completely. Ryan kicked his legs to throw them off, not even noticing that he was the only one completely naked until Ray climbed back into his lap and he felt the soft grating of the lace brushing against him. Ray was visibly hard in his panties and Ryan could feel the tell-tale wetness of slick brushing against his cock and filling the room with his sweet scent.

“I like seeing you like this,” Ryan spoke after a minute or so, when Ray looked like he was getting a little lost in himself. He had one palm splayed over Ryan’s chest to keep balance as he rocked his hips back and forth slowly and teasingly, dragging the cleft of his ass over Ryan’s crotch. He knew that Ray got off on hearing his voice when they were like this, and if anything was going to tempt his Omega into letting him go, it would be talk. “You look so beautiful, on me. Everything about you drives me crazy.”

Ray rolled his head backwards as his hips rocked harder and he sped up his pace just slightly, both hands now pawing at Ryan’s chest and making tiny crescent nail marks in bright red.

“Ryan.” He moaned quietly. “God, _Alpha.”_

“I’m right here baby.” Ryan coaxed him back until Ray was looking at him with scent clouding his vision, a sleepy, tiny smile across his lips. His cock was still straining in his panties and he leant forwards, laying across Ryan directly to kiss him again. His lips brushed lazily against Ryan’s, like he didn’t even have the energy to kiss, despite how much he wanted to and quickly gave up in favour of brushing his nose across Ryan’s throat and breathing in his scent.

“Ray.” Ryan chuckled quietly, trying to catch his attention again. “I wasn’t joking about busting out of these cuffs, but I’d rather you let me out so I can fuck you before you get too scent drunk and fall asleep.”

“Hmmm… _fine_.” Ray groaned quietly, tearing himself from Ryan’s neck long enough to reach up and pop the clasp of the cuffs, pulling them from Ryan’s wrists and tossing them lazily onto the bed. As Ryan pulled his arms free and began to sat up, he rolled over, flopping on his back spread out on the bed with his arms up behind his head. It was a textbook presentation of his submission, and Ryan internally cringed at his primitive instincts. Ray wasn’t doing much of anything at all, just laid out flat on the bed but his mind was becoming less and less rational to the point where it was driving him crazy. Ray was completely silent, but his eyes were still slanted half open behind his glasses. Ryan couldn’t help but smile.

“I’ll cuff you next time.” he joked, settling back down on the bed. Ray laughed, but it was quiet and mumbled as he tilted his head to push back against the pillows when Ryan rolled over, and settled his head between the Omega’s legs.

“You have impeccable taste.” Ryan said, pulling Ray’s panties down and holding them up between his thumb and forefinger to inspect them. “However, I much prefer them on the floor.” He leaned in to place a kiss at the underside of Ray’s balls and his Omega arched beneath him, moaning loudly and threading a hand slowly through Ryan’s hair. Ryan resisted the urge to suffocate himself in the scent between his Omega’s legs instantly, and shifted up so he could look Ray in the eye.

“Hey.” He called softly as Ray thrashed his head about the bed. “Ray. Baby. Look at me, c’mon.”

“What?” Ray whined, peeling his eyes open. “What more could you possibly want from me?”

“Your conscious agreement, mostly.” Ryan leant forwards so they were closer to eye level as he covered Ray’s body with his own, before he reached out to pull his mate’s glasses off and resting them neatly on the nightstand. “I won’t do this if you’re too… fuzzy.”

“I’m not.” Ray pouted, spreading his legs wider and arching his body up to press his and Ryan’s crotches together. “C’mon. Don’t make me tie you up again.”

“Fine.” Ryan smirked. “Turn over for me?”

“Perfect.” Ray hummed, rolling over as Ryan leant off him so he was laid on his front just how he liked to be, one leg tucked up so he could arch his ass just slightly off the bed as Ryan reached for it, rolling the soft mounds between his hands adoringly. Then, he spread his right palm and tucked a thumb in between his mate’s cheeks, pressing against his entrance until he could slip a finger in as Ray moaned quietly with his head against the pillows.

“C’mon, hurry up.” He whined. “Fuck me already Rye, _Jesus_.”

“You’re so impatient.” Ryan chuckled, pushing in a second finger to match the first as the overwhelming scent of Ray’s slick poured over his hand and crept into his nostrils. “What’s wrong with drawing things out a little?”

“I might fall asleep, that’s what’s wrong.” Ray pushed his hips back to buck against Ryan’s hand. “So you better up your game, _Alpha_.”

“Is that a challenge?” Ryan raised an eyebrow. Ray nodded, arching his back as he felt Ryan’s fingers leave him completely and his mate’s cock suddenly brush up against the cleft of his ass. “This what you want?” he asked. Ray hummed, stretching himself across the bed and pushing his head into the pillows as he felt Ryan’s hand run up his back and press into his hair.

“Gonna pin me down?” he asked.

“I might.” Ryan hummed, using his other hand to line his cock up with the Omega’s slick entrance. “Or I might just tease you, you know, as punishment for keeping me cuffed so long.”

“Come on,” Ray pushed his ass back further so Ryan slipped inside him half-way. “You liked it. I know you did.”

“I’m not too _Alpha_ to admit that.” Ryan rocked his hips slightly, a smug smile brushing his lips when Ray moaned again, but louder. “But you were starting to get a little lost in your own scent, so I thought I’d switch things back.”

“To normal?” Ray asked.

“There is no normal for us.” Ryan grabbed Ray’s hips to pull his Omega back against him until he was fully inside him, and he could roll his hips. “Or at least, I hope not. Not getting bored of me, are you?”

“Please. Your cock is literally _in_ my ass. I don’t think I could ask for much more.”

“Is that my cue to shut up and start fucking?” Ryan asked. Ray nodded, writhing slightly as Ryan pressed against him, before pulling back almost completely and rocking back inside. He repeated slow, powerful thrusts until Ray cried out his name and pressed himself further into the bed, as if he could melt into it.

“Ryan!” he cried out, legs beginning to shake slightly as he tried to push himself back against his mate. “Fuck- don’t stop.”

With another few thrusts, Ryan groaned. “I don’t intent to.”

“Shut up!” Ray whined, but Ryan could hear the laugh in his words. “Stop being nerdy and fuck me like you mean it, _Alpha_.”

“You always do this to me,” Ryan stroked through his mate’s hair lovingly before grabbing onto the thicker patch in the front of his head with a strong hand until he felt confident enough to lift Ray’s head completely. The Omega’s body followed suit until he was completely upright, back flush against Ryan’s warm chest. “Make me go all _Alpha_. Maybe I _should_ tie you up.”

Ray smirked as Ryan used one hand to wrap around his middle and keep him upright, the other fumbling in the sheets for something Ray couldn’t make out without his glasses on. “No complaints here.” He smiled, as Ryan nudged him forwards with his hips until he was pressed against the headboard of the bed, hands reaching out for the bars to keep himself upright. “That’s it, baby. Stay right there.” He could _hear_ the assertion in Ryan’s voice along with the steady rock of his hips as he found whatever it was he was looking for. Ray’s eyes were drooping closed at the sensation of Ryan’s cock still brushing his insides, so he didn’t see the Alpha reach forwards with the previously abandoned handcuffs, and lock him to the headboard.

“Fucking sneaky ass- _ha-_ ” Ray was cut off midsentence when Ryan thrusted into him firmly, the wet slap of their skin together making his cock twitch. Being cuffed to the top of the headboard gave him much more leverage to bend over yet stay upright, and Ryan was using the new angle to his full advantage, quickening his pace and reaching forwards to stroke at Ray’s cock when the Omega started to moan his name in a shrill voice.

“That’s it baby.” Ryan coaxed as Ray began to push back against his thrust, knuckles whitening around the bars of the headboard as he pressed his head against his fists. “Come on.” Ryan’s voice was clear as bell behind him. “Just like that.”

“I’m gonna- _fuck-_ ” Ray gritted his teeth as Ryan plastered himself across his back, sucking a dark mark into his neck before nibbling at his scent gland, sending his whole body into tingles. His orgasm crept up on him, and he didn’t notice he was coming until it was too late, Ryan’s harsh thrusting not letting up until he felt the Alpha spill into him. Ryan’s load was quick, but the pressure of his knot expanding inside Ray made him throw his head back against Ryan’s shoulder and almost scream out in pleasure as his entire body shook a second time, and semen spurted from the tip of his cock onto his own stomach and one of their pillows.

“Fuck.” Ray breathed afterwards, legs shaking as Ryan pulled out of him and un-cuffed him from the bedpost. “Fuck… Rye- I… I don’t even know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything.” Ryan’s voice was a comforting baritone through the haze of scent and sweat that overloaded Ray’s senses, and as his Alpha’s hands were strong around his waist, he let his body go limp and slack. Ryan pulled him back before laying him down gently, placing a kiss on Ray’s cheek before leaving the bed completely. Ray whined for his Alpha as he heard him walking around the bathroom, but thankfully he returned less than a minute later with a cool cloth and a cup of cold water.

“Here.” Ryan wiped his abdomen gently, before turning him over and cleaning the rest of him, strong hands rubbing into his back and the backs of his thighs gently. “I’ve got you. It’s alright.”

“I’m fine.” Ray frowned, shifting to turn back on his front once Ryan was done with him. He squinted, blinking up at his mate “I’m good. What’s the problem?”

“Ray.” Ryan leant into focus with a soft smiled on his face, reaching forwards to brush the hair away tenderly from his sweaty brow. “You’re shaking.”

“Oh.” Ray said quietly, looking down to his lap. He _was_ shaking, legs practically vibrating against the bed. Once he became aware, they stilled, and Ryan instantly relaxed “I guess you’re just that good.” Ray shrugged lazily, reaching out to paw at his Alpha’s broad shoulders.

“You sure you’re alright?” Ryan eyed him worriedly. Ray grinned, closing his eyes.

“Rye. I’m fine- just… lay down? Come on, please?”

“Fine.” Ryan huffed, but he seemed satisfied enough as he settled beside Ray and the Omega turned to lay against him. “I love you. So much.” He mumbled.

“Yeah, I love you too. Now don’t fall asleep on me.”

“Why not?” Ryan frowned.

“Because.” Ray laughed. “It’s only six thirty.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The next day in the office was, in contrast to their evening, completely normal. It was as mundane as Achievement Hunter ever got- with Gavin being out of town and Michael being off with Ray checking in on the finer details for the Off Topic set and Jack in meeting for most of the day to fix some details for Extra Life. It got to the point where even Jeremy, their new resident Alpha in their crew had to leave to help Matt and Lindsay and Kdin with a _Let’s Build_ and the office grew truly quiet, for the first time in forever.

Ryan looked away from his editing over to Geoff, who was focusing intently on a puzzle game that appeared to be some kind of bejewelled rip off.

“Hey- Geoff?” He asked. The Alpha turned.

“Ryan. What’s up?”

“Last night, uh…” Ryan bit his lip awkwardly. It wasn’t like Geoff was unapproachable when it came to sexual conversation- he was usually the first person all of them went to for advice. Ryan had never been one for animalistic rituals, but Geoff really was like _their_ Alpha. He was the one they all looked up to, never daring to challenge and never being afraid to talk to.

“Last night?” Geoff prompted, raising an eyebrow. “I’m guessing Ray did have a little something up his sleeve and that’s what you’re asking me about.”

“Yeah.” Ryan nodded. “I mean… it was great, obviously. I won’t bore you with the details.”

“Please don’t, I don’t need my vision of Ray tainted as far as my vision of Michael and Gavin has become after-.”

“-Ha.” Ryan laughed, cutting him off abruptly. “But… yeah, afterwards… like after he… you know.” He nodded uncomfortably, and Geoff rolled his eyes. “Yes, get to the point, Ryan.”

“Right, sorry.” Ryan smiled awkwardly. “Just… I mean before Griffon- you’d… been with Omega’s before, right?”

“My first wife, yeah.” Geoff nodded. “What is it?”

“Just…” Ryan leant back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling and praying Ray would forgive him for disclosing such private information. He knew his Omega got embarrassed when it came to sex stuff fairly easily. “He wouldn’t stop, like… _shaking_ afterwards. Really badly and it didn’t stop- not until I made him aware of it. He said he was fine but…  I was kind of worried. I just wanted to ask if you’d ever… seen anything like that. Like… at all?”

“Hm” Geoff reclined in his chair, eyes cast thoughtfully to the ceiling for a few short moments. Ryan’s heart rate spiked with nerves. “I guess so. Yeah… see Omega’s are tricky- particularly male ones because their bodies are literally contradicting themselves with male testosterone and then Omega hormones which are more or less the opposite, but uh… if he’s like physically shaking that either means that you’re _really_ good. Or…”

“Or?” Ryan asked, trying to hide the blush from his cheeks.

“Or his hormones have gone into overdrive.” Geoff finished, shrugging vaguely. Ryan frowned at the back of his boss’ head as Geoff swung his chair round and looked back to his game.

“Overdrive?” he asked. “What… like _heat?”_

“Hm, sort of.” Geoff tilted his head. “Like a quasi-heat, they can come on randomly if you’re unlucky or around times where he’s particularly uh… _potent_ for lack of a better phrase. My best guess is that it’s probably because you just got mated and it was right around the time of his heat- oh, and you’ve spent every living fucking moment together since. He’s probably just got a little touch of the pre-heat coming on.”

“I see.” Ryan stared pensively at his own screen. “Still, it seems a little soon? His first heat was only a few weeks ago.”

“Bodies work in mysterious ways, Ryan.” Geoff told him with a sigh. “My advice is just to keep an eye on him. If he comes over all warm and… horny, you’ll know what’s happening. Little quasi-heat’s like that usually only last a night anyway.”

Ryan cursed his garbage southern education. Most of his teachers, including the science faculty, where far more interested in preaching Jesus than of actually educating the kids on their own biology. Alpha’s like he and Geoff who grew up in such regressive areas had to learn the hard way. By _asking_.

“Huh.” He hummed. “Thanks Geoff. I’ll keep that in mind.”

Geoff smiled, but he was already focused back on his game. “No problem buddy.” He mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm terrible- but this verse is not dead! If you do have some suggestions/requests feel free to shoot them my way (although only concerning the parings tagged) via the comments! Or, just let me know if you liked it! (Or i guess if you didn't?)
> 
> Thanks!


	22. Michael Gets Tasered!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Extra Life 2015, Michael Jones agreed to be shot with a Taser gun on a live stream in front of over a million people. Gavin can just thank his lucky stars it all went off without a hitch.

For someone who was about to see the love of their life get shot from six or so feet away by a Taser gun, Gavin seemed remarkably calm as he demonstrated the weapon to Jack and the cameras, explaining the gun and all its simplistic parts. The idea to do a quick run-down of what exactly they would be using had been Jack’s idea, to kill time whilst the medic was checking Michael over and mostly, to reassure their audience that he wasn’t going to die. Probably. Gavin did his best to keep his breath steady as he spoke and _do_ _his_ _job_ , but he couldn’t help himself from letting his eyes drift over, sneaking a quick glance at Michael, who was now stood shirtless between Matt and Trevor as the so-called ‘medic’ checked him over and cracked a few jokes with them.

Michael seemed confident enough. From the day they had proposed the whole Michael-gets-tased gag, he’d been all for it. Something in his Alpha biology must’ve kicked in and Gavin had practically heard the cogs turning from the moment Michael decided that _yes_ , he absolutely could get shot with a live taser. No big deal. He’d _love_ it.

Jack was talking now, bantering with Michael about second charges and countdowns. Gavin took his phone out, as he’d been told to do to capture the latest RT Life and rounded to the front of Michael to get a better angle than the Extra Life camera set-up. As he caught sight of Michael’s face, his heart sped up indignantly. Michael’s back was to most of the official cameras- so even though he was putting up a good enough façade in his voice of being chipper and ever, his face told a different story. Michael was _nervous_. In all the years they’d known each other, Gavin had never seen Michael be nervous before.

He gave Michael a small, silent look, quietly asking if he was okay without words. In response, Michael did his best to smile and nod. Gavin didn’t miss the way his hands were shaking.

The actual tasing all went down much quicker than any of them expected. Gavin wasn’t sure what he was supposed to think as he did his best to keep his shaky hands stable so the footage would actually be watchable. He’d seen someone get tased before anyway- so why did his heart jump out of his chest and his throat itch to roar _no_ when the tiny metal prongs latched into Michael’s back and instantly, his Alpha fell to his knees. Gavin resisted the urge to run over right then and hug him as the medic stepped in to quickly check him over and then ask the penultimate question that everyone wanted to hear the answer to. _Do you want to go for the second one?_

 _No_. Gavin thought to himself. _Please, please say no._

As often as he dared his Alpha, both on and off camera, to participate in ridiculous stuns and bets that usually involved digesting an unhealthy amount of food- Gavin hated to see Michael in pain. It was rare that he ever showed it- because Michael’s personal issues with being small and freckly and pale had him always trying to convince someone that he _could_ be the ‘Alpha’ and therefore could do _anything_. So, he took anything and everything in his stride and acted like his stomach didn’t ache for hours after he’d violently puked up an entire four-pound gummy bear. In return, Gavin acted like it was the most _hilarious_ thing he’d ever seen- like he wasn’t in hopelessly and desperately in love with the boy at the time (which unbeknownst to him until now, had been reciprocal).

And that led them to now. Gavin bit his lip and wished he’d never brought up the fact that he owned an actual Taser rather than the stun gun they were originally planning on using as the second charge ripped through Michael’s body and his entire back arched. He was doing his best not to cry out, only a small involuntary groan that sounded like a _stop_ or a _no_ slipping from his mouth as Matt and Trevor held him tightly to stop him falling flat on his face.

Everyone else on set seemed to be having a similar reaction. Gavin looked around briefly to see plenty of clutched fists and bitten lips as they watched the electricity crackle for a few seconds before Jeremy cried _stop_ and Jack pointed out that he had actually taken his finger off the trigger several seconds ago. Gavin tried to keep calm- he knew how the Taser worked after all, it would crackle for a few seconds and then stop, as it had last time when he’d seen someone be Tased in Arizona. It was far out of Jack’s control as soon as he pulled the trigger (which he’d then teasingly pointed out to Jeremy, who would never live his panic down) and Gavin knew this completely. But then, that was just _someone,_ back in Arizona. This was _Michael_.

Once the Taser finally finished deploying and Gavin thanked God and every other spiritual entity he’d ever heard of that it was, Michael was lowered completely on his front by the medic. Everyone around was cheering and clapping at his bravery as they laughed off the previous fear and tension that had ebbed their bones. Gavin couldn’t bring himself to join in, instead running behind to disassemble the Taser gun before scurrying back, squatting down to Michael’s level with his phone in his hand and quietly muttering, _“Good job, boi.”_

Michael smiled at him. That was enough to prove he was alive.

Gavin could see it in the way he furrowed his brow as the muscles in his mouth twitched upwards. His Alpha was _hurting_ , and that in turn hurt Gavin. All he wanted to do was lie next to Michael, curl around him and make sure he was alright. But his Michael would never let anyone else see him be vulnerable like that that. Michael was a _performer_ , and had a gruelling conscience that told him to never _ever_ let the fans down or waste their time and money. So, he got Tased in front of millions of people. He ate ridiculous amounts of food and drank barbeque sauce and shaved his head. His latest exploit before the Tasing debacle, only hours earlier, they’d both made a shoddy attempt at the gallon milk challenge, which inevitably lead to the both of them puking violently into the trash. Michael, the big hero he was, had held most of his vomit in to rub Gavin’s back gently before retreating to the nearest bathroom once the stream took a break to upchuck the contents of his stomach. Gavin felt back that he couldn’t follow his Alpha in, rub his back and wipe the sweat off his brow like Michael would always do to him- but he knew he’d only end up in worse shape if his hair-trigger gag reflex was anything to go by.

“Are you sure you wanna do one too?” Michael had asked as they pulled up outside the grocery store on their way to set. “You’ll just end up puking everywhere and then feel fucking _awful_.”

“I don’t want you to do it on your own, boi. Then I just look like a pussy!”

“You _are_ a pussy!”

“Oi!” Gavin laughed, and Michael joined in. “Whatever. I wanna do it with you. I wouldn’t be doing it with anyone else. Plus, if I puke everywhere you can just look after me like you always do.”

“Alright, fine.” Michael turned the engine off. “Unless after I get Tased I go into fucking cardiac arrest and _die_ , live on stream.”

Gavin sunk, instantly. “Michael…” he was quiet. “Don’t do it if you really don’t want to.”

“Gavin, I was _kidding-_ ”

“-I know,” Gavin cut him off. “I know that. But there is still risk involved, and if you’re not a hundred percent sure then maybe… I don’t know. Maybe don’t?”

The car was quiet. Michael leant back in his seat, before turning to face his mate.

“Do you not want me to do it Gav?” he asked, a new serious to his tone. Gavin bit his lip, and reached across the car to hold Michael’s hand in his.

“I want you to do whatever you feel confident doing boi. If that’s getting Tased… well… can’t really stop you. I’ll just be there too look after you when it’s over, wont I?” he forced himself to smile, and Michael returned it, squeezing his hand briefly before letting go all together and climbing out the car as Gavin did the same.

“Hey, so I was thinking.” He said as they walked towards the store. “What do you think about _food colouring_?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Michael was doing his bit, talking up to the cameras about how much it _hurt_ as Jack did running commentary and everyone buzzed around each other, excited at what they had just witnessed and reassuring that audience that Michael was _fine_ , despite the sudden blackout in the stream as the servers were overloaded. The medic was climbing over Michael, talking about how he needed to pull the barbed prongs out which Michael didn’t hesitate to agree wholeheartedly with. Gavin had seen the way Tasers latched themselves into the skin at 28,000 fps and therefore knew that the next ten or so seconds of Michael’s life were going to be incredibly painful. Michael looked up from his position laid on the flood, and caught Gavin’s grimace as everyone else around them shouted, arguing over whether the medic should start with the top or the bottom prong.

“You alright, boi?” Michael asked quietly. Gavin raised his eyebrows.

“Am I alright? You’re the one who just got Tased, love. I can only _imagine_ the pain.”

Michael smiled, despite himself. The medic had eased off, taking a second to let them have their moment in front of the cameras before he started yanking and dabbing and patching up. Michael looked up at Gavin, who let his phone fall back down to his side.

“It fucking hurt more than I expected it too. But I’ll be fine. I’ve got you to look after me, right?”

Gavin blushed, as everyone around them broke out into a chorus of _aww_ ’s. He nodded, pink in the cheeks as Michael gave a small grin and laughed at him.

“You should’ve seen him earlier.” He said, more to the rest of the group and the cameras despite the way he didn’t tear his eyes from Gavin for a few extra seconds. “When we went to pick up the milk, he kept going- _are you shore you want’t do it micool? Are you SHORE?_ I guess now I fucking see why he was so nervous.”

“I wasn’t nervous!” Gavin protested. “Just concerned is all. I knew you’d be fine, like always.”

Michael looked up at him again, that same pained smile adorning his face. “Sure Gav. Now stop being a baby and c’mere so this guy can hurry up and rip these things out of my back. They’re starting to fucking burn.”

“Burn?” the medic questioned.

“Oh yeah. There’s a sting.”

“I’ll get to work.”  


The medic positioned himself over Michael’s back as Gavin pulled his phone back out to record, but Michael seemed to have other ideas. He titled his chin up as best he could from the angle he was laid at, and Gavin suddenly understood what he had meant by _c’mere_ , before he was distracted by the burning and the medic’s concern.

“Oh! Right!” Gavin spluttered, before leaning in and kissing Michael gently on the lips. Everyone around, the medic included cooed at them, and a few extra donations poured through the feed. Gavin couldn’t help himself, he blushed- pulling away just as Michael caught an extra kiss to his cheek.

“See?” Michael said, doing his best to grin. “I’m just fine.”

“Ready Michael?” The medic asked, wrapping his hand tightly around the wire that attached the barbs to his skin. Michael looked at Gavin, and nodded. “Ready.” He gripped his hands into fists, bracing himself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The whole ordeal didn’t take more than a few seconds, and after one slight misstep when the medic pulled and instead of the metal popping out, Michael’s skin just ripped upwards, leaking blood onto his back- the barbs were out and Michael was patched up, free to talk into Gavin’s camera about the entire traumatic ordeal.

“Should we keep your probes?”

“Oh yeah, sure!”

Michael seemed chipper as ever once he was patched up, but Gavin didn’t miss the way he shook slightly when climbing to his feet. He tucked his phone back into his pocket and stepped across the mat to hug his Alpha gently, careful not to touch where he’d just been patched up. Michael hugged him back, scenting Gavin lightly. Even when he pulled away, he didn’t move his hands from Gavin’s hips, instead leaning forwards to kiss him on the tip of his nose, making Gavin laugh and try to struggle away.

“Alright lovebirds.” Jack teased. “Give it up for Michael, everyone!” the room around them clapped, and Gavin smiled as he saw the pride well up in Michael’s pale chest as he slung an arm over Gavin’s shoulder, more out of need for support for his shaky legs rather than affection, but Gavin decided he’d keep that little part to himself. Jack went back to his professional announcer voice, talking about the stream taking a little break as Gavin and Michael hobbled off camera to a chorus of cheers and claps.

“Never again.” Michael mumbled. “Don’t ever let me agree to fucking get Tased again.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Later that night, after the long hours of Extra Life, Gavin laid in bed beside his Alpha, staring. Michael was laid flat on his front, the tiny holes in his back from the Taser prongs still stinging lightly, but his head was turned to face Gavin through closed eyes.

“Stop fucking staring at me like you’re surprised I’m even here.” He mumbled, sleepily. Gavin blushed through the darkness.

“I’m not.” He lied. Michael’s eyes shot open, and he smirked as they locked with Gavin’s, which were wide and absolutely staring at him.

“Liar.”

Gavin chose to say nothing in return, so Michael rolled over slightly so he could toss an arm over his Omega’s narrow chest and cuddle up beside him. “I told you.” Gavin felt a soft kiss be pressed to his cheek. “I’m fine. My backs a little sore, but the medic said that’s normal. It all went off without a hitch and I will _not_ be rushing to do it again anytime soon.”

“I know.” Gavin breathed. “I know you’re okay Michael… I’m just being silly. I guess even though we talked about it so much, I just never really pictured what it would actually be like to see you get hit.”

Michael huffed a tired laugh. “Moron.” He said, but Gavin could feel the smile pressed into his cheek. “Now get some sleep, it’s like- three AM. We have to go to work tomorrow, dipshit.”

“Okay.” Gavin yawned, shifting around the bed to get more comfortable with Michael draped beside him. “I love you, Michael.”

His Alpha, as usual, didn’t even hesitate.

“Love you too, Gav.”


End file.
